The Deadline
by Lena Phoria
Summary: It takes the unexpected engagement of their children to get Draco and Hermione in a room together, but only the selfish acts of their estranged spouses and a 300 Galleon bottle of firewhiskey will get them in a bedroom. What starts out as a one time mistake soon becomes a full-blown affair with a deadline; the day their children say 'I do'. But things rarely go according to plan.
1. Reunite

**A/N: New story time! Yay!**

**There are no prophecies in this story, no wars, no Unforgiveable Curses, and if anyone dies it will be from natural causes. I know, a great change for me, but this one is just meant for fun. As you can see, I already had fun making the cover art. ;o)**

**It follows all of the books and takes place a little less than seven years after the epilogue. Yes, even that took place. With one minor change …**

'_**His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin.'**_

**That line does not exist!**

**And let us begin …**

"Ron, are you almost ready?" Hermione called into the washroom. She was presently sitting on the bed, clothes on, hair back, makeup applied. She did not understand how every time, _every single time_ she was finished before him. Her foot tapped impatiently. It never failed.

"Yeah, yeah, stop bloody nagging me," said Ron, rushing out of the washroom and still buttoning up his shirt.

While he was tucking it in, Hermione noticed the small gash on his chin. A shaving blunder. That also never failed.

She sighed and stood up, going over and using her wand to heal the small cut. Ron rubbed his chin, obviously not even realizing that it was there.

"Thanks," he said halfheartedly.

He then tried to tie his tie but his hands kept fumbling. His ears turned red. He was obviously flustered with her being in such close proximity. Hermione sighed again and began to tie it for him.

Really, this was her fault. She was the one who had forgotten to change the reservation. Getting a reservation at the Three Broomsticks during graduation week was near impossible and had to be made far in advance. When she owled them last November she had no idea that she and Ron would be separated by Christmas. But it happened, and she had been so distracted with everything that she forgot to change the reservation from one room to two. So here they were, stuck in a room together for one more night while they attended Rose's graduation from Hogwarts and then the party after.

"Thanks," Ron muttered again before going over and grabbing his blazer off of the chair it hung over.

Hermione sighed once more. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

They headed out the door without another word between them. When they got downstairs, Harry, Ginny and James were already waiting by the door.

"About time you two got here," said Ginny. "Ron, were you taking forever primping again?"

Ron shrugged and looked off somewhere, anywhere but in Hermione's direction.

Ginny sighed. It seemed it was catching.

"Shall we go, then?" said Harry, clapping his hands together and urging them all out the door.

They all walked outside and began the trek to Hogwarts. James ended up running ahead to catch up with some friends, but they all really knew it was so he would arrive enough time before them to warn Rose and Hugo that it was one of their parents' _bad_ days.

When they got to the school, they immediately headed into the Great Hall where a crowd of Weasleys were already waiting for them. Bill and Fleur's youngest, Louis, was also graduating, and so was George and Angelina's daughter, Roxanne. Really, it was one giant Weasley affair.

"Hermione, you look lovely," said Molly Weasley, giving her a warm hug and trying hard not to cry. "Doesn't she look lovely, Ron?"

Ron shrugged and looked off into the crowd again, walking away to go and talk to Teddy and a pregnant Victoire, who was just starting to show.

"Thank you, Molly," said Hermione, quickly turning away so her mother-in-law could not see the tears in her eyes.

She began looking around for someone. Anyone. But no one caught her eye. That is, until she came across a man who seemed to be doing to exact same thing as her. His hair was as platinum-blond as she remembered and, even with the wrinkles, his face still had a bit of a boyish quality to it.

Draco Malfoy was standing near his wife, Astoria. Ex-wife, actually. Their divorce had been in all of the papers last year. She was talking with his parents and hers, but seemed to be looking around for someone.

Draco's eyes wandered the crowd and eventually locked on to Hermione's. Meeting her gaze, he slipped a flask out of his inside coat pocket and took a swig. It was back and hidden away again as quickly as it had appeared.

"Mom."

Hermione was torn out of her daze and looked to see her son Hugo standing in front of her. She smiled.

"Hugo, don't even tell me it's possible you've grown another couple of inches since Easter," she said, noticing that her sixteen-year-old now stood slightly taller than her.

"I believe it is," he said, grinning widely.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, smothering him with kisses.

"Ah! Mom, stop! Stop! The ladies!"

Hermione looked over to see a trio of young witches pointing and giggling. She released him. "Sorry," she said, giving a little chuckle. "Sometimes I forget how _mature_ you are now. Which one's your girlfriend?"

Hugo looked over at the trio. "Umm … none. I broke up with my girlfriend last week."

"Last week?" said Ron, coming over. "But at Easter you were _so_ in love," he mocked. He and Hermione both laughed.

"Yeah, well, things change," said Hugo. He glanced sideways at the trio and blushed. So did the girl in the middle as her two friends whispered to her.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Hermione.

She looked up again and noticed that Draco Malfoy was still staring at her. He had his flask out again and saluted her with it before taking another swig.

"I forgot that prick was going to be here."

Hermione turned to see Ron sneering in Draco's general direction.

"How could you forget?" she said. "His son was Head Boy with Rose all year."

Ron grunted. "Oh, right. She never said anything about him to me. Did she say anything to you?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ron continued.

"I'll bet it was hell. Like father like son."

"You're talking about Malfoy?" said Hugo.

"That's right," said Ron. "How did Rose survive boarding with him? Do you know?"

Hugo chuckled awkwardly. "She survived all right. They actually got on fine. Worked well together. He's not a bad -"

"Did you read about his divorce last year?"

Hugo gulped back his words and shook his head. Clearly, they were not on the younger Malfoy anymore.

"His wife claimed infidelity. Tried to take the entire Malfoy fortune, and probably would've if it wasn't for the control Lucius still has in the bloody Ministry. It's a real shame. Woulda been nice to see their family left with nothing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron? Are you still holding on that strongly to your hatred for a bully you haven't spoken to since you were eighteen? It's time to let go and move on."

Ron blinked. "Is that some sort of cryptic message to me or something?"

"What?" said Hermione, pursing her eyebrows. "Of course not. I was talking about Malfoy. Not you and me."

"Were you? Were you really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you," said Ron, slowly shaking his head. "You never bloody say what you mean. Weren't you the one who said we should separate? That we should see other people? But Merlin forbid I do it before you. Now, all of a sudden I'm a bloody pariah to the whole wizarding community, not to mention my own family!"

"Not here, Ron!" snapped Hermione.

"Then where? Where should we bloody do this, Hermione? Because I have barely seen you in the past six months!"

Hermione grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him out of the Great Hall without so much as a word to anyone else.

Hugo looked around, blushing profusely before hurrying off. He went behind the curtain the graduates would be emerging from shortly, only to find Rose already standing there and peeking out.

"Hugo, there you are!" she said, smiling brightly at him. "Did you see them? Is it …" She gulped. "Is it as bad as James said?"

Hugo grunted. "Worse, I think. Seems like they're just arguing for the sake of arguing."

Rose sighed. She crossed her arms and tried hard to suck the tears back into her eyes.

Footsteps shuffled down the hall. They both turned to see Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy, walking towards them.

"The Headmaster sent me to get you. We're all lining up," he said, looking at Rose. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, fine," said Rose, using her thumb to wipe the last few tears away.

Scorpius approached her and cupped her face in his hands. Hugo looked away, knowing very well what was coming next. Scorpius leaned in and gave Rose a tender kiss. He looked in to her wet eyes before plunking their foreheads together. "Your cousin was right. They're fighting."

"I'm sure they just need to get it out of their system before -"

"Rose, we've talked about this," said Scorpius. "Don't delude yourself the way I did. They might never get back -"

"But your parents got divorced right away," said Rose. "Mine are just separated. And they still love each other. I know they do."

Scorpius gave her a shallow nod. He knew this was not the time to push her.

"I should probably get back out there," said Hugo. "Lily's saving me a seat up front so we can take pictures and I saw her wrestling a few people away from my empty chair earlier. Good luck on your speech, sis." He leaned in and gave her a hug. "You too, Malfoy."

Hugo and Scorpius nodded at each other before he disappeared to the other side of the curtain.

Scorpius and Rose linked hands and began walking back to where the other graduates were waiting.

"Nervous about your speech?" he asked.

"This one?" said Rose. "No. But the one we have to make after graduation … that one I'm terrified about."

Scorpius laughed as he began playing with the diamond ring on her finger. She was definitely right. The speech they were making later … It definitely be interesting.

XXX

Hermione was not surprised when she became a sniveling idiot the moment Rose stepped out with the other graduates. Being Head Girl, she sat on stage and smiled brightly at her parents after locating them in the audience. Lily was up front, snapping a million photos of her, but Ron was still trying to get a few of his own, especially when Rose stepped up to the podium to give her speech.

Ron climbed over everyone's legs, mumbling apology after apology to get to the aisle. When he was there, he hurried forward and snapped some photos, stepping in several other parents' line of sight when they were trying to take photos of their own children.

"Sorry," he said when one man snapped at him. "My daughter." He pointed at Rose proudly before returning to his seat.

Hermione laughed through her tears as he climbed back over everyone ungracefully. When she continued to sob through Rose's speech, Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for her. She thanked him and wiped at her eyes. When Ron put his hand on her knee, Hermione took it on instinct and held on tight. It was moments like these, as scarce as they were, that she really missed him and the way things used to be. When they were still enough in love to work through the fights instead of let them build up and consume them.

Rose finished her speech and blew them a kiss before stepping off of the podium. Scorpius was up next, and Hermione was not surprised when no one hurried forward to take his photo. Of course, it was a little odd that Lily was still taking a few. Or several. Or … a lot, actually.

Hermione glanced sideways at where Draco was sitting and noticed that he did have a camera in hand. He took a photo from where he was but he must not have been satisfied since he made a face. When he tried to stand, Astoria grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. A pretty bold move for an ex-wife.

Draco sneered at her before whispering. A second later, a small house-elf appeared. Hermione's eyes flamed. She knew the Malfoys were one of the few wizarding families left who still kept house-elves as _slaves_.

Draco handed the creature the camera, and it gladly ran forward to take some photos of Scorpius. The young Malfoy gave several poses for the house-elf without missing a beat in his speech. It was then that Hermione noticed the way Rose was looking at him. She was leaning forward in her chair with a big, dopey smile on her face and stars in her eyes.

Hermione went white. Well, this might be a problem.

While Hermione knew nothing of Scorpius, his presence on stage definitely exuded a certain familiar arrogance. He was a Malfoy, there was no denying that. And he was a Slytherin, as indicated by the green and silver tassel and stole.

Soon, the speeches ended and all of the students were brought on stage one by one to receive their diplomas. This time, Ron hurried to the front early so that he would be able to get a good photo. He went near Lily and she elbowed their way to the perfect spot to get a shot of Rose receiving her diploma from Headmaster Longbottom.

Lily tried to be discrete when Scorpius received his diploma and she snapped a few photos. She was ready with the excuse that Albus was only a few people behind him but, luckily, Ron was too distracted looking for Rose to even notice.

When that was finished, all of the students returned to their seats and waited for the instruction to move their tassels over. Once they had it, all caps flew into the air and the entire Great Hall was engulfed in roaring chaos. Hermione and Ron tried to find Rose through it all but the crowd was too thick. They had absolutely no idea that she was in the midst of it all, lips entangled with those of a young Slytherin with platinum-blond hair, just like his father's.

When things died down a bit, the Weasleys all stood in a large cluster and waited for their graduates to arrive. Rose, Albus, Louis and Roxanne pushed their way through the crowd, quickly bombarded with dozens of hugs and kisses from their incredibly large family. Ginny was squeezing Albus so tight that he started to turn blue.

"Only one more!" she shouted to Lily, who was more than ready to be the oldest Potter at Hogwarts.

After receiving hugs from her parents, and then her grandparents, Rose started looking around.

"Rosie, honey, who are you looking for?" said Hermione, brushing her daughter's hair so it was behind her ears.

Rose returned her hair to where it had been. "No one," she answered quickly.

Then her face lit up. Hermione turned to see Scorpius walking towards them with his parents trailing behind him, both looking unsure of where they were going.

Rose looked back at her parents. "Mom, Dad, don't freak out, okay?"

Someone squealed beside them. Hermione and Ron looked to see Lily standing there with Hugo. Albus, Louis and Roxanne were watching closely from behind them.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Ron with a gulp.

Suddenly, Scorpius reached them, coming to a halt and followed shortly by his confused parents. Rose smiled and took his hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Scorpius. My, uh … my fiancé."

Lily squealed again, but everyone else was completely silent. Hermione looked at Draco, who looked at her, both trying to find if the other had any indication that not only were their children dating, but they were engaged.

"I am sorry, dear, what did you just say?" asked Astoria, leaning forward.

"She said that I am her fiancé, Mother," answered Scorpius. "I proposed to her last night and she said yes. We're moving in together as soon as we find a place, and we're getting married sometime next year."

Astoria pursed her eyebrows. "Are you now?"

"Y-yes," he said, looking far more confident than he sounded.

His mother stood up straight and pursed her lips. "Scorpius, honey, you might understand why your father and I are a little confused," she said, grabbing Draco's arm. "Considering you never even told us you had a girlfriend."

"He told me he was seeing someone," said Draco, "but names were never mentioned." His face tensed as he looked at Ron this time.

"Whatever," said Astoria, waving him off. "How long have you even been together?"

Scorpius and Rose looked at each other.

"We've been seeing each other since October," he said, "but things only got serious just after Christmas."

Astoria's eyes widened. "Oh. So what you're saying is you've been shagging this girl since October, but only in December, January-ish decided to actually go through with the whole commitment thing."

Ron grumbled and Hermione looked over to find him white as a sheet. He looked just about ready to pounce at Scorpius, so she grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"Ronald, calm down," she whispered harshly. "Our daughter has just told us some …" she cleared her throat, "wonderful news. She is engaged. To … to Scorpius Malfoy." She plastered on a fake smile and motioned to him. "And I am just so, so happy for her." It was getting harder to keep the smile genuine. "Congratulations, darling."

Hermione stepped forward and hugged her daughter. Then she looked at Scorpius, took a deep breath and hugged him too.

"Welcome to the family."

"Yes, because you _need_ more people in your bloody family," said Astoria, reaching in to Draco's coat pocket and pulling out his flask. She took a swig. "Congratu-fucking-lations! Let me just go around and spread the word."

Astoria wandered off with such a stagger that Hermione started to wonder if she was already drunk. Draco stared after her.

"Dad," said Scorpius, his face tensing in a way that greatly reminded Hermione of his father.

Draco turned back and looked at him. They locked eyes and he grunted before nodding. A few moments later, Draco had Astoria's arm and was dragging her from the Great Hall.

"Dad … aren't you going to say something?" asked Rose, looking hopefully at Ron.

Ron looked back at her and gazed in to her amber eyes, just like her mother's. He sighed. "Rosie … you're only eighteen. Don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

Rose's eyes began to tear as she stared disappointedly at her father. When she could not control it any longer, she turned on her heel and ran. Scorpius hurried after her.

"Not cool, Uncle Ron."

Ron looked over to see Lily shaking her head at him.

Hugo was scowling beside her. "Malfoy's not a bad guy," he said. "And Rose is happier than she's been in a while. It wouldn't hurt you to bloody try."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They both frowned. Well, this was something they certainly were not expecting. As if they did not already have enough problems, and now they would be becoming in-laws with Draco Malfoy. At least there was one bright side. Being this far down, the only direction they could go was up. Or so Hermione hoped.

XXX

Hermione leaned against the wall near the refreshment table, watching as Rose danced with her _fiancé_. It was such a strange word to even think. Her little girl was getting married. To a Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought.

Of course, Hermione could not deny that as Scorpius twirled Rose around the dance floor she looked incredibly happy. They both did. Perhaps the shock would not have been so great if she at least knew her daughter was dating someone. Rose used to always tell her about the boys she liked. She had dated a few but never anything serious. It was just strange that she did not even think to mention him.

Then Hermione remembered. Scorpius had said they became serious just after Christmas, which was when she and Ron had sat down with their children and told them about their trial separation. Needless to say, they were both terribly upset and had no interest in talking to either of their parents. But things had improved by Easter. Was Hermione really so self-involved that she missed the signs that her daughter was in love? The current situation would certainly indicate yes.

Hermione frowned as she looked down at her goblet of wine, twirling her finger along the rim. It was only when she looked up and saw some twenty-something sister of one of the graduates flirting heavily with Ron that she even thought about taking a sip. And then, before she knew it, the entire glass was empty.

Hermione put her empty goblet on a floating tray and was just about to track down another when a new goblet was handed to her. She looked over to see Draco was now leaning against the wall beside her.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked without so much as a glance in her direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Hermione before taking a very generous sip of her wine.

Draco smirked. "Really? And I suppose that floozy he was with on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ was just a friend, right?"

Hermione took another sip, this one even more generous. "You read _Witch Weekly_? I must admit, I'm a bit surprised. I never pegged you as a fan of gossip magazines."

"My secretary subscribes and, for some reason, it always ends up with my bloody mail. I can't help it that my eyes paused when I saw Weasley snogging some witch who looked half his age." He took a sip of his own wine.

Hermione stared down at her goblet and sighed. "She's thirty. So just over two-thirds of his age."

"Is that what he told you to justify it?" said Draco with a faint chuckle. "Unfortunately, I did not engage myself any deeper in to the article than the cover. So tell me, was it an affair? Because I would really like to be informed of any dirty laundry the family my son wants to become part of might have before finding out the hard way."

"Are you saying you actually approve of this marriage?" asked Hermione, glancing sideways at him.

Draco shrugged. "Scorpius has his own mind. He's going to do what he wants despite the consequences."

"Consequences?"

"Disownment," said Draco. "By quite a few family members."

Hermione's eyes popped.

"My ex's parents have already left. They said they want nothing to do with him."

"Because he's planning to marry my daughter?" Her brows furrowed.

"Because he's planning to marry a Mudblood's daughter, yes," said Draco. He glanced sideways at her. "No offense."

Hermione huffed and finished off the last of her wine before discarding the empty goblet on a passing tray. Draco handed her the rest of his wine before taking out his flask. He took a swig.

"It's not a big deal. Scorpius never liked them, anyway. My parents give the better gifts." He smirked.

"And _your_ parents are all right with this?"

Draco shrugged again. "Not really. But they won't disown him for it."

"But his _fiancées_ mother is a Mudblood," she spat.

"The war is over, sweetheart," he said while his eyes followed their children around the dance floor. "Your side won and the Malfoys have long since conceded."

Hermione looked over at the happy couple. Rose caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. When her daughter looked away again, she sighed deeply.

"And what about you? Do _you_ approve of my daughter?" she asked.

"I don't even know your daughter," Draco answered. "I'll make that call later." He took another swig from his flask. "You still haven't answered my question."

Hermione looked down at her goblet again. "No, Malfoy," she said. "There was no affair. We've been separated since December."

"Separated for six months?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "And no divorce _or _reconciliation?"

"No," she said. "Just separated."

"Is that why you're wearing that dress then? For _reconciliation_?" he mocked.

"My dress?" Hermione looked down at it. Simple. Black. Maybe a little tighter than she was normally used to but Ginny had talked her in to it. "What's wrong with it?"

Draco chuckled and said, "Well, there is certainly nothing wrong with it. It makes your arse look absolutely divine."

Hermione blushed. She could not believe he had just said that. "What?"

Draco chuckled louder. "Are you telling me it wasn't strategically planned? You are getting rusty, Granger."

"My name's not Granger anymore," she spat. "It's Weasley."

"Not if he continues to take that arse for granted. It's a rare find, a woman your age with a body still completely shaggable."

It was unclear if Hermione should be flattered or offended, but she was pretty sure it was the latter. "I admit I'm no thirty-year-old but …"

Draco started to take another swig from his flask but Hermione yanked it away from him.

"Don't you think you've had enough of this?" she said. "Merlin, you're just as insufferable as ever! Twenty-six years and absolutely nothing has changed, has it?"

For the first time, Draco turned his head completely towards her and grinned. "Were you expecting something different?"

Hermione huffed. "No, I suppose not." She tried to hand him back the flask, but Draco refused it.

"You keep it. As I am sure you've heard, I'm a raging alcoholic. That's what all the tabloids say."

Draco stared off somewhere and Hermione followed his gaze. He was looking at his ex-wife, who was currently chatting it up with a group of young men, most likely Scorpius' friends.

"I'm going outside for a smoke," he said, checking a few of his pockets before pulling out his pipe. "I don't suppose you'll join me?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I figured as much. Enjoy the flask, Granger. I don't fill it with the cheap shit."

"My name is not -"

"I suppose I will be seeing you around," he said. "Wedding plans, you know? Their day, our Galleons."

Draco winked and walked off. Hermione gazed after him for a moment before looking at the flask she was still holding. She shrunk it down and slipped it in to her small purse. Then she searched the room for Ron. When she found him, he was standing alone by a table full of sweets. His eyes were already on her. She walked over.

"What did _he_ want?" he asked with contempt as she approached.

"I don't know. Nothing really," she answered.

"Is he planning to put a stop to this wedding?"

"No. He actually seems just fine with it."

"Really?" said Ron with a grunt.

"Were you hoping he wouldn't be?"

"Yes!" he spat. "That way, _I_ wouldn't have to be the bad guy."

Hermione sighed. "She's eighteen, Ron. If she wants to marry him she can, and we need to be supportive."

"Why?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Because she's our daughter." Taking a deep breath, Hermione put her hand on her head. "Look, I have a bit of a headache. I'm going to head back to the inn now."

Ron frowned. "All right. Did you need me to walk you?"

"Not if you don't want to," she said.

Ron paused. He took a moment to look over at the table the majority of his family was huddled around. Then he glanced to the side where the girl who was flirting with him earlier stood watching him. She winked.

Ron blushed before going white. He turned back to Hermione, who was trying very hard to keep it together.

"That's not what you think -"

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione. "I'll just walk myself. Goodnight, Ron."

She stormed off without looking back, trying to mask her anger as she began to approach Rose.

"Darling, I think I'm going to head out," she said, brushing her daughter's hair behind her ears.

"You're leaving?" said Rose, looking visibly disappointed as she fixed her hair. "But the party's barely started."

"You know I've never been one for parties," said Hermione. She leaned in and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Rosie. I really am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," said Rose, hugging her back.

Hermione pulled away and looked at her daughter's dance partner. She gave him a curt nod. "Scorpius, I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Same here," he said. "I hope my father wasn't rude to you."

"No, he was perfectly charming."

Scorpius let out a loud, "Ha!" Then, when Rose gave him a stern look, he chuckled softly and said, "Sorry, but I really just … He's _not_ charming, Rose. She's being nice."

Hermione smiled. "You're right. I am." She began looking around. "Do you know where your brother is?"

Rose giggled before pointing somewhere. Hermione followed her finger only to find Hugo snogging that girl from earlier in a corner. She cringed.

"Right," she said. "Well, _I_ won't be the one to interrupt him. Tell him goodnight for me."

"If I ever get the opportunity," said Rose with a laugh.

Hermione gave her one more hug and a kiss before heading out of the Great Hall. She passed several snogging teenagers and a few snogging adults on her way out. Not too long ago, she and Ron had been one of those couples. Now, she only ever had flashes of those memories when he was not around. Whenever he was in proximity, all she ever remembered anymore was the bad times. The resentment.

She exited the large doors and walked through the courtyard. Once she was out the gate, she had only taken a few steps when she heard someone say, "Wow. That arse looks even better walking away."

Hermione whipped around and instinctually covered her backside. Draco was leaning against the wall, smoking his pipe with a huge grin on his face.

"Malfoy, what are you doing out here?"

"I told you I was going outside for a smoke."

"Yes, but why aren't you in the designated smoking area?"

Draco shrugged. "Too many people. I prefer the quiet." His gaze had been lingering at her breasts for a moment, but now he looked up at her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I'm tired," she lied.

He raised his eyebrows. "By yourself?"

"Clearly," she said, raising both arms and motioning to the empty space around her.

"That's not safe," said Draco, standing up straight. "I'll walk you."

"No," said Hermione. "I'm fine."

She turned around and started walking across the grounds. She tried hard to ignore it, but there was no mistaking the footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and, sure enough, Draco was following close behind.

"Go back, Malfoy!"

"You know, I'm rather tired too," he said. "I think I am also going to turn in."

Hermione turned back around and picked up her pace. Of course, she knew there was no way she could out walk him in heels, but, dammit, she was going to try.

About halfway back to Hogsmeade, the breeze picked up and Hermione hugged her arms around herself to keep warm. Not even a second later, something landed on her shoulders. She looked to see that it was a blazer. Glancing over her shoulder again, she could see that Draco was no longer wearing his. He winked and she blushed, quickly turning her head back to face the front. What was with him?

When Hermione arrived at the Three Broomsticks, she stopped outside the door and waited for Draco to catch up to her. When he did, she took off his blazer and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," she said, probably sounding more ungrateful than she intended.

"Anytime." He put his blazer back on.

Hermione waited but he made no attempt to move. "You can go back now. I'm here safely."

"I told you I'm tired. I'm going to turn in."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You were serious?"

"Yes," he said.

"And I suppose you're staying here, as well."

He smirked. "You always were smart."

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door to the inn. She walked through the pub and over to the stairs. When she was only a few steps up, she could already feel the pair of eyes on her arse. She turned around and, of course, caught Draco in the act.

"Stop that!"

"Just admiring the view," he said with a wink.

Hermione continued walking up the stairs backwards, stumbling a few times but somehow managing to get to the top with minimal damage. She headed down the hallway her room was on, only to turn and see Draco behind her again.

She stopped at her door. He stopped at the one just across from it.

"Is that really your room?" she asked.

Draco continued to smirk as he took a key out of his pocket, put it in the door and unlocked it. "It seems that it is."

Hermione stumbled with her purse as she hurried to pull out her own key. It took her a minute, but she finally found it. The next trick was getting it in the door. After a few tries, that was done. But then it would not turn. The damn thing was jammed. She pressed her shoulder into the door, trying to get it positioned just right but the key barely wiggled. After a few more pathetic and, quite possibly, dramatic attempts, a soft hand landed on hers.

Hermione looked up to find Draco's silver eyes. He kept them on her as he pushed her aside, lifted the handle a bit and gave the key one smooth twist. The door creaked open.

Her heart started racing as Draco stepped closer. She could feel his hand brush against hers, making her palms sweat. He slipped something into her fingers. She gulped. The key. Then he was leaning in, stopping by her ear and letting his hot breath tickle her neck.

Standing incredibly close, Draco suddenly whispered, "Goodnight, Granger."

And then he was gone. Across the hall in a flash with his door shutting behind him.

Hermione was left standing alone, breathing heavily for a second before muttering, "My name is not Granger."

She went in to her own room and shut the door, leaning against it for a second to catch her breath. Well, that was … odd. Clearly, Draco was drunk. There was no other explanation as to why he might act like that. Hopefully, he would be a bit more sober the next time they crossed paths.

Leaving the door, Hermione walked over to the mirror on the dresser and looked into it. She frowned. Draco had not been wrong when he had said she strategically planned to wear this dress. She definitely had. That was the entire reason she had let Ginny take her shopping for it. A lot of good that did. Ron barely noticed her. And, what more, she was not even sure if she cared.

Hermione kicked off her heels and went over to her suitcase. She dug through it until she found the two sets of pajamas she had packed. A sexy black negligee and a blue cotton set with penguins. Without a second thought, she grabbed the penguins, slipping off the wasted dress and getting comfortable. It was not like she had anyone to impress.

After she was finished with her usual nighttime routine, Hermione climbed in to bed, but she could not fall asleep. She really was not even tired. She just wanted to get out of there, away from the destruction of her family that she had created by telling Ron she needed some time away from him. Because she just could not take the arguments any longer.

It was a good two hours before Ron finally came staggering in to the room. He was obviously drunk, and Hermione faked sleep when he came over and stood beside her. She heard him kneel down and felt his hand stroke her hair. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh.

Ron stood back up and went in to the washroom. When he came back out, Hermione knew he had changed and was ready for bed, but he stopped, obviously looking around the room and trying to figure out where he was supposed to sleep.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want," she said quietly.

Ron said nothing, but a few moments later she felt his weight sink in to the other side of the bed. Before long, he was pressed against her back, one arm draped over her as he held her close.

"I miss you," he breathed in to her ear as he continued to hold her.

Hermione did not respond, just put her hand on his and held on tight. She wished she could say she missed him too. It would not have been a lie, but the Ron she missed was the one she had married twenty-two years ago. Sometimes, she could swear she did not even know who the one holding her was anymore. But she would try. For the sake of her family, she would have to try.


	2. Support

**A/N: Wow! This is the most response I've ever gotten on a new story so I'm super excited! I hope everyone continues to enjoy it because I've had a lot of fun writing it so far. This is my NaNoWriMo project (National Novel Writing Month) so for those of you who know what that is my goal is to have 50,000 words written by the end of November. Of course, everyone who has followed my previous stories knows that's not really a problem for me, so I'm just going to try and write **_**only**_** 50,000 words, haha. Yeah right. ;o)**

Hermione walked through one of the dodgier streets in Diagon Alley, trying hard not to crinkle her nose in disgust as she passed a few of its residents. All smelled dreadful. Like a combination of urine and vomit, not to mention the putrid trash that littered the pavement.

But she was going to keep an open mind. That was what she promised herself, not to mention Rose. Then she stopped in front of the building bearing the address her daughter had given her. Her face dropped and her open mind quickly Disapparated.

"Mom, you're here!" shouted Rose, running out of the obviously unlocked building. By the way the door swung, Hermione doubted it even shut properly.

Rose hugged her mother before grabbing her hand. "Come see! Come see!" She pulled her inside, dragging her up several flights of stairs in a quick flash. Hermione had to stop about halfway up to catch her breath. Rose waited, tapping her foot impatiently before deciding that her mother had enough time to recuperate and pulling her up the last four flights.

When they got to the top, Rose ran ahead, leading Hermione down a dark, dank hall with flickering lights. One of them burst out just as Hermione walked underneath it. She jumped, hurrying her pace to catch up with her daughter.

"Tada!" sang Rose, opening the door wide and presenting the flat to her mother like it was an award.

Scorpius was standing in the center of the small space, grinning widely. It was obvious they had cleaned it up a bit, but it still looked pretty awful. The floors were dirty, the walls stained, and there was definitely something leaking through the ceiling. It was just a studio. Hermione checked a few doors to be sure, but all she found were two small closets and a loo. It did not even have a full kitchen, just a kitchenette. It was becoming harder and harder to hide her distaste.

"I know it's not perfect," said Rose, noticing her mother's expression, "but -"

Suddenly, a rat the size of a small cat ran across Hermione's feet. She screamed and jumped two feet in the air before stumbling towards the door. She ran right in to someone, looking up to find Draco standing there with an expression similar to her own.

"Where the fuck am I?" he muttered under his breath.

"Dad! You're here!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"Yes, it seems that I am," said Draco. "And here I was thinking you had given me the wrong address."

The rat ran by again. Hermione screamed and grabbed Draco using him as a human shield. This time, he took out his wand and blasted the thing so it landed belly-up.

"Oh no! Scuffles!" shouted Rose, suddenly looking very sad.

"No worries!" said Scorpius. "This is a quick fix." He used his wand to levitate the rat, Scuffles, towards the open window, then dropped it down. "There's a dumpster straight below us," he explained. "A cat would probably be a better pet than the rat that came with the place, anyway." He put his arm around Rose.

She frowned. "I guess so."

Draco began walking around the small flat, looking in doors like Hermione had. When the one to the washroom still did not shut right after several attempts, he waved his wand at it and fixed the hinges. It was only a mild improvement.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, sneering over at the kitchenette.

"In the _Daily Prophet_," answered Rose. "We wanted a place in Diagon Alley since I start my job at Flourish and Blotts next week and Scorpius is going to be working with Uncle Bill at Gringotts -"

Suddenly, Draco's head snapped in his son's direction. Scorpius was making a point to stare at a very large spot on the floor.

"- and this was the only one that was even remotely affordable. I have already drawn up the charts calculating a gross estimate of both our salaries, along with the projected amounts we will be spending each month in seven categories: bills, groceries, miscellaneous household items, occasional night out, a rainy day fund -"

"Sorry to interrupt, doll," said Draco, holding up his hand, "but if we could just backtrack for one moment. _Where_ are you working, Scorpius?"

Rose blushed. "Oh." She turned to Scorpius, who was still very focused on the floor. "I thought you told him."

"Not yet," said Scorpius, finally looking up at his father. "I was going to tell you and mother at dinner tonight."

"I see," said Draco, crossing his arms. "And just what will this job of yours entail?"

"I'll be working under her uncle." Scorpius looked nervously at Rose. "He's in charge of personalizing security for each vault there. He says I'll start out mainly working at a desk but, eventually, I'll be able to do field work with him."

"Hmm." Draco gazed at his son with a pursed brow. It was obvious he disapproved of Scorpius' job choice but, for now, he stuck with the argument he could win. "You are _not_ living here."

Scorpius' jaw dropped. "But -"

"If you are anything like your mother was when we were in school together then I am sure your charts are topnotch," said Draco, looking at Rose, "but Scorpius has a trust fund. There is no reason for him to ever be living in a bloody shithole."

Rose's eyes popped at the foul language. _Her_ father certainly never talked like that.

"But, Dad, we don't want to do it that way!" snapped Scorpius. "We want to build our home from the ground up. Pay our own way. That's what we decided."

"But it is _your_ trust fund."

"Yeah, that you put money in!"

"Actually, your grandfather is the one who started it. He thought it would be wiser than just handing you the key to the family vault like he did with me."

Hermione chuckled. That sounded right.

"Mr. Malfoy, while I appreciate the generosity," said Rose, "Scorpius and I have already had a long discussion about it and we have decided that we won't even consider touching his trust unless children are in the picture. Until then, we are fine living in a 'shithole', as you so put it."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I see you have the Granger pizzazz in you. Which is much better than any Weasley characteristics I am sure you got from your fath -"

"Uh, Rosie, honey," interrupted Hermione before Draco could say something to anger just about everyone in this room. "Perhaps you will reconsider -"

"No," Rose said sternly. "We will not dip into his trust fund."

"But Maybe if you just dipped a little …"

Rose crinkled her forehead. "_Really_, Mom? _You're_ saying this? The advocate for self-reliance."

"Yes, and that should tell you just how much I don't want you living here," said Hermione. "Especially since Scuffles undoubtedly has family lurking in these walls."

Rose tried really hard to hold back her smile. She failed. Dammit.

Hermione let out a little sigh. "You haven't put a deposit down on this place yet, have you?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Good," said Hermione, releasing a breath of relief. "Do you have your charts here?"

Rose nodded.

Hermione held out her hand. "Let me see them?"

"Why?"

"I am going to look over your numbers, and then I am going to see if I can find a more suitable place for the two of you."

"But we have already looked everywhere and -"

"Rose. The charts," Hermione said sternly.

Rose did not move.

"Now listen here, young lady. I am your mother, and I am older and wiser than you. If I fail at finding a better place then I give you complete permission to gloat and hold it over my head for as long as you see fit, but you _will_ give me those charts and let me at least attempt to find you less of a 'shithole'!"

Rose could not hold it in anymore. She laughed. "Fine, Mom. I'll give you two days before we put down the deposit."

"I only need one."

Rose went over to her bag and pulled out the charts, which were much larger than the purse she carried them in. An old trick of her mother's. She handed them over. Not even a second later, an alarm went off on Hermione's watch. She looked at it.

"I have to get back to my office. We'll discuss this more later."

Draco pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I need to be heading out, too. I will see you at dinner tonight." He left without even so much as a glance in Scorpius' direction.

Hermione gave Rose a hug and a kiss before following Draco out. He was faster than she was, but when she got to the bottom of the building he had stopped to fix the front door. Hermione helped him and they were at least able to get it to shut properly, but locking was another story entirely.

"This is completely unacceptable," said Draco, giving the door a little kick so it shut completely.

"While I may not have had the luxury of growing up in the home you did, I am not exactly thrilled about this either."

"If you find a place I want to see," said Draco. "Before you show it to them. I am sure through their naïve eyes any shithole has bloody potential."

"Fine," said Hermione. "I'll owl you."

She turned to walk away, but Draco grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him. He stared at her for a moment before lifting something and holding it in front of her face. His business card.

"You might need this."

Hermione grabbed it. "I work at the Ministry, Malfoy. I am quite capable of getting your address."

"Holding that card lets you access the Floo in my personal office." He smirked. "Just in case."

Slipping the card away, Hermione said, "An owl will do just fine. Goodbye, Malfoy."

Draco released Hermione's wrist and she turned around again, picking up her pace to get back to her office. If she did not know any better, she would say that Draco Malfoy was hitting on her. Of course, that was ludicrous. He was a bit inappropriate at the graduation but it was only because he was intoxicated. Right now, he was sober. So there really only had to be one explanation. She was crazy.

XXX

Hermione stepped off the lift at the Ministry and headed towards her office. Teddy was sitting properly at his desk outside of her door, typing away on the Muggle computer she had finally convinced her department to start using several years earlier. He looked up as she approached and smiled.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I am going to need you to get me listings of every available flat in the area right away," she answered.

Teddy crinkled his nose. "That bad?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "You have no idea."

"Hermione to the rescue!"

"A mother's work is never done," she said with a smile.

Hermione went into her office and sat down, taking a minute to just sit there and let her mind regroup. She really did not have time to be taking an hour long lunch to see a flat, but Rose had insisted and Hermione was trying to be supportive. Especially since her father had decided to take the low road on this one. He had barely spoken to his daughter ever since her big announcement. Hermione was not sure if he was upset because she was getting married at eighteen or of who her choice of groom was. Either way, he was acting like a child.

Glancing over at the photo she still had propped on her desk, Hermione could not help but frown. It was taken when they had gone on vacation to Australia one summer. Rose was nine and Hugo was seven. She and Ron had been in the prime of their marriage and they all were incredibly happy. It was hard to believe that was just nine short years ago.

"Reminiscing, are we?"

Hermione looked up to see Cormac McLaggen leaning against her doorframe.

"Cormac, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," said Cormac, strutting over to her with what looked to be a rolled up magazine in his hand. When he reached her desk, he plopped her photo facedown and sat on the desk in front of her. Hermione tried to roll her chair a few paces back, but Cormac grabbed one of the arms and held her still. He leaned in close. "Really, I was just hoping you would let me take you to dinner tonight."

Hermione reached past him and propped her photo back up. "For the last time, Cormac. No."

Cormac scowled and leaned back. "I don't understand why you won't even go on one date with me."

"I did go on one date with you," she said. "It was awful."

"But that was almost thirty years ago," he said. "I promise I am much more in tune with a woman's needs now than I was back then."

Hermione moved his hand off of her chair and pushed back. "The only reason you want to date me is so that you'll have me by your side when you run for Minister of Magic once Kingsley retires."

"So?" said Cormac with a shrug. "As long as we both know what it's about then what's the problem? And if we just happen to shag after getting a few photos out together for the press then all the better."

Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. "Never going to happen."

"Why not?" he whined. "It's not like you're getting it anywhere else."

As ill-informed about women as Cormac might have been, he was immediately aware that he had said the wrong thing.

Hermione's nostrils flared as she slowly stood up from her chair. "Get out, Cormac," she demanded, pointing fervently at the door.

"Aw, come on, Hermione. You know I didn't mean -"

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't mean," she said. "But I have work to do, so if you will please -"

"Hold on," said Cormac, standing up from her desk. "Believe it or not, I really did come in here with a purpose."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Suddenly, Cormac unrolled the magazine he still held and dropped it on to her desk. Hermione looked. It was a copy of _Wizarding Life_ magazine and there, staring back at her on the cover, was a photo of Draco Malfoy dressed in a black suit with a silver tie. He looked quite handsome, actually. Of course, that was only because arrogance could be easily masked in photos. Not to mention the fact that the color of the tie really brought out his eyes.

"Word on the street is that your daughter is marrying his son."

"Yes, that is her intention," said Hermione, tilting the magazine a bit so that she could read the headline.

_Draco Malfoy: How he escaped his father's shadow and built an empire_.

"Why do you care?"

"Draco Malfoy is one of the leading innovators of spell development. It is because of his work that even our weakest Aurors are able to use a form of Legilimency when necessary."

"Yes, I know what he does," said Hermione, flipping through the magazine until she found the article about Draco. "So what do you want with him exactly? To invest in something or do you have a new spell idea for the Aurors?"

"Neither," said Cormac. "Though, the latter is more accurate. I want him to work with us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, Hermione. I know you're loyal to Potter until the end, but even you have to admit the department is flawed. We need to revamp it and Malfoy Enterprises is the way to do it."

"I don't know …"

"Also, do not forget that he is a pureblood."

"So?" said Hermione.

"_So_, have you not been working for months on a law banning pureblood supremacy books from all wizarding libraries? Imagine how great it will look to the Wizengamot when you present your proposal with a member of one of the oldest pureblooded families by your side."

Hermione pursed her lips and thought about it. It was true. Over the years, she had tried to pass this law several times but it was always denied. Unfortunately, many powerful pureblood supremacists were still very active in the Ministry.

"I have been trying to get a meeting with him for years," Cormac continued, "but he is impossible to get ahold of."

"So what do you expect me to do?" asked Hermione.

"Arrange a meeting," said Cormac. "Get him on board."

"Just because our children are getting married doesn't mean that Malfoy and I are on good terms. I have barely spoken to him since school."

"Then I'll talk to him," he said. "Just get us in a room together. When is your daughter's engagement party?"

Hermione could not help but laugh. "Does it matter? You're not invited."

Cormac's face dropped. "Why not? We've worked together for fifteen years. Your daughter knows me."

"What's her name?"

He scrunched his face up in thought. "Umm … it's some sort of flower, right? Daisy? No, that's not right. Poppy?"

"Rose, Cormac. Her name is Rose."

"Right! That was my next guess. Sweet little Rosie."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, if opportunity presents itself then I will mention it, but I'm not going out of my way for this. Besides, I highly doubt that Draco Malfoy would even be interested. Pureblood supremacist, remember?"

"So? His son is marrying the daughter of a Muggle-born. He's either going to have to disown him or let that go."

"Yes, I realize that," said Hermione. "Now, off with you. I have work to do."

"Fine, fine," said Cormac, heading towards the door. "You can keep the magazine. Do a little more research on him."

"If I have time," she said.

Hermione followed Cormac to the door and readied herself to shut it behind him. But then she noticed the pair of blue eyes watching her through the glass separating hers and Cormac's offices from the other side of the department. Ron. Ever since they separated, he spent very little time at the Ministry, always requesting to be out on the field. But here he was.

Ron watched Cormac leave her office with a scowl on his face. Cormac noticed and gave him a wink. Hermione let out a frustrated breath before shutting her door. She could never just catch a break.

Going back to her desk, Hermione sat down. She stared down at that cover photo of Draco for a long time, eventually pulling out the business card he had given her and taking a look at it. The spell he had mentioned that let only holders of the card Floo into his office was one he had created. It definitely would not hurt to have someone like him working for the Ministry, but Hermione was not sure she was ready to sell her soul just yet.

With one final sigh, she stuffed the card and the magazine in a drawer, hoping to forget all about them. Now it was time to work.

XXX

Hermione sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, chatting with the landlady, Hannah Longbottom, over a glass of wine while she waited for Draco to arrive.

"I still can't believe Rose's little announcement," said Hannah. "I asked Neville if he had any clue they were together and he said he suspected something at one point but dismissed the idea as crazy."

"Well, it certainly is just that," said Hermione.

Both women laughed.

"When is the engagement party?" asked Hannah.

"I have no idea. Rose says the Malfoys have volunteered to put it on so I am out of the loop on this one."

Hannah leaned on to the counter and said, "They sure are being cooperative. Do you think they have some sort of agenda?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"And just what sort of agenda do you think we would have?"

Both Hermione and Hannah jumped. They looked over to see Draco leaning against the bar with that signature smirk of his.

Hermione blushed slightly, but still said, "I don't know. You tell me."

Draco's smirk did not falter as he leaned in close and stole her glass of wine. "No, I have no agenda, Granger," he said before taking a sip.

"That's not my name any -"

"Have we met before?" he asked, suddenly looking at Hannah.

"We were in the same year at Hogwarts," she answered, holding out her hand. "Hannah Longbottom, formerly Abbott."

Draco shook it. "Longbottom," he repeated. "As in, the woman behind Hogwarts' youngest Headmaster in nearly two centuries." He was unable to hide the contempt in his voice, if he was even trying.

"That's right," said Hannah, doing her best to ignore his tone. "As I recall, you gave him quite a few sleepless nights last year with your threats if he did not make your son Head Boy."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Threats. Is that what he said?" His smirk faded. "As much as I hate to correct the accounts of your beloved husband, sweetheart, I did no such thing. My son was the top of his class, a star Quidditch player, and a model prefect. He earned that spot, and I wasn't going to see him lose it simply because he had the misfortune of being born the same year as a Potter."

Hermione began tapping her fingers on the bar. She really did not want to get in to this. Harry had had a similar reaction last year about Albus. Top of his class, star Quidditch player, model prefect. He had used all of the same arguments. But he had lost. Neville was trying to be fair and, the truth was, Scorpius was a better student. He was second in their class just behind Rose, and there was the occasional time, as short as it might have been, where he was even first.

While Hermione fully supported Hannah in defending her husband, she had a hard time believing Draco was any more threatening than Harry. The only difference was that Harry was a friend while Draco was an old enemy. Having someone he used to fear raising his voice at him may have aroused old memories in Neville. But that was it.

"My husband is a fair man," defended Hannah. "He would never -"

"You know, we really should be going," said Hermione, standing up from her stool and throwing a few Sickles on the bar. "Thanks for the drink, Hannah. Or what I had of it," she added as Draco drank the last of her wine.

"Engagement party's this Saturday," said Draco, putting the glass down in front of Hannah. "Since you were asking." He looked at Hermione. "My mother will be sending out invitations just as soon as your little flower comes up with her guest list."

Hermione nodded. "I'll help her do it tonight."

Without another word to Hannah, Draco started heading for the back courtyard with the entrance to Diagon Alley, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him the other direction.

"This way, Malfoy," she said, pointing to the door leading out to Muggle London.

Draco headed towards it without question. Hermione waved to Hannah as she followed him out.

"This place is in a Muggle neighborhood?" he asked as he started following her through the streets of London.

"Yes," she answered. "Rose was a bit generous with her numbers and this was the only place within walking distance of their jobs that was even remotely decent looking. I sent my assistant to see it in person earlier and he deemed it acceptable."

"Mmm …" Draco took out his pocket watch and stared at it for a second.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Is what a problem?"

"Their potential flat being in a Muggle neighborhood?"

Draco slowed his steps. His nostrils flared as he made a point to stare straight ahead. "Why would it be?" he said.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just -"

"You just thought you would make another speculation about me? That I'm against this marriage, or that I don't want my son living in a Muggle neighborhood, not to mention how I _threatened_ your beloved Headmaster Longbottom."

"No, I -"

"I _never _threatened him," said Draco in a deep, stern voice.

Hermione frowned. "I know. No more than Harry did, at least. He was pretty unbearable last summer before Neville made his decision. Claimed I could never understand because Rose was guaranteed her spot as Head Girl. I suppose he was right. She never had much competition." She smiled proudly.

Draco glanced sideways at her, giving her a half-smirk. "I don't care where my son lives as long as it is not the shithole from earlier."

Hermione smiled back. He checked his pocket watch again.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yes," said Draco. "I am meeting Scorpius and my ex-wife for dinner."

"Oh … right," she said. "You mentioned that earlier today."

"I gave the incompetent twat I have the misfortune of calling my secretary a message to send out, letting him know I would be late just after I got your owl, but then I found the bloody thing sitting on her desk on my way to meet you. I sent it but I doubt it got to him before he left for the restaurant. For some fucking reason, human resources keeps sending me these useless dimwits. I've been through five secretaries in the last year."

Hermione knew the feeling, considering her last assistant quit the moment she found out Hermione and Ron had separated. And now she was dating him. At least she knew history would not repeat itself with Teddy. When he told her he wanted to apply for the job, she was thrilled. He had often spoken about wanting to become the Minister of Magic someday, and now he was on the right career track to make that dream a reality.

"Would you like me to call him?" she asked.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Call," repeated Hermione, taking her phone out of her pocket and holding it up. "With this."

"That is one of those Muggle contraptions," said Draco, taking it from her and investigating. "Scorpius doesn't have one of these."

"Yes he does," she said. "Rose took him to get one yesterday. She called me from his number when she was teaching him how to use it. I have it saved for emergencies."

Hermione took the phone back and pulled up Scorpius in her contact list. She pressed the 'call' button and held it to her ear. After two rings, a rather loud voice said, "Hello," to her.

"Scorpius, hi, it's Rose's mom."

"Yeah, I figured when a photo of you popped up with the words 'Mummy Dearest' over it." He laughed. "Someone will have to teach me how to change that."

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't trust Rose with that task. Ask Hugo. He'll be much more willing to let you have control over your own things."

Scorpius laughed again.

"Listen, Scorpius, I have your father here with me. We're on our way to look at a flat for you and he's going to be a bit late."

"Found one already?" he said, sounding mildly impressed. "Would you mind putting him on?"

Hermione removed the phone from her ear and held it out to Draco. "He wants to talk to you."

Draco stared curiously at it. He took it slowly and stared for a moment.

"Just put it to your ear, Malfoy. I promise it won't bite."

Draco lifted the phone. "Scorpius?"

"DAD! Look at us using Muggle technology!" Hermione heard Scorpius shout.

"Yes, it certainly is interesting," said Draco. "Are you already at the restaurant?

Hermione heard muttering.

"Is your mother there yet?" More muttering. "Typical. Well, I shouldn't be too long … I did send an owl … Yes, I found it on her desk … I can't … Because that would make six in less than a year … Well, apparently, my reputation for firing my secretaries makes the few competent people who interview for the position turn it down … Right …" Draco laughed. "Not everyone can be as ruthless as you … Uhuh … Yes, I will see you in about thirty minutes … Uhuh … Did it really? Took the bloody thing long enough." He laughed again. "All right, bye."

Draco handed the phone back to Hermione and she ended the call. "Did the owl just arrive?" she asked.

"It did," said Draco. "It used to be a family owl so it made a point to go looking for him when he wasn't home."

Hermione smiled. She did not know why, but she was actually surprised that Draco seemed to have such a good relationship with his son. While she may have only viewed it from a third party perspective, he never seemed to have that great of one with his own father. She supposed she just assumed that he would grow up to be just like Lucius.

"I feel I should probably mention that Scorpius asked if we could have the engagement party at the manor since Rose has been asking to see it," said Draco. "I am assuming by the request that your daughter is unaware of the time you spent there."

Hermione's eyes glazed over as she was suddenly drawn back to the war. One day in particular when she, Harry and Ron had been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. It was a horrible place, one where she was tortured countless times and fought hard to formulate a lie to protect their mission. She, of course, had never been back since, and she never thought she would have to go. Yet, here she was.

"Your assumption would be correct," she said. "Rose knows a lot of things about the war, but that day is not one of them."

Draco nodded shallowly. "I wasn't sure how to say no."

"It's fine." She hoped it was, at least. "I suppose I am overdue in facing my demons."

Draco nodded again.

"Here we are," she said a few moments later, stopping in front of a tall and thin building.

It definitely looked better than the other place on the outside. Now, she could only hope Teddy had not been wrong about how nice it was on the inside.

She went up to the callbox and dialed the code for the landlord. She had already spoken to him earlier and he agreed to show her the place despite the time.

He buzzed them in and told them to come up to the fourth floor. Hermione was just about to ascend the stairs when she suddenly had a flashback to the Three Broomsticks. She looked at Draco, who motioned for her to go first. He was smirking, of course. Hermione mirrored him and waited.

"Want to check out my arse, do you? Very well then. I'm not shy," he said as he stepped on to the stairs. "If you want an up close and personal view, I will be more than happy to give you one later."

"Are you planning on mooning me?" she quipped.

"Only if you return the favor." He glanced over his shoulder and winked.

The landlord was waiting for them on the fourth floor with a key ready. He opened the door and stepped in first so he could turn on the lights.

The flat was definitely small, still a studio, but it was in much better shape than the one Rose and Scorpius had found, and it had a full-sized kitchen.

"This isn't so bad," said Hermione, pulling back the curtain in the washroom so she could get a proper look at the tub. It was small. Only big enough for one. Perfect.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Draco put a hand on her arm as he looked over her shoulder to see the tub. "Not bad at all," he said, his fingers trailing down her arm until they reached her hip. And then they was edging backwards, only stopping to take a moment and grab her arse.

Hermione seized his wrist and whipped around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly so the landlord could not hear.

"Nothing," said Draco. "Just a slip of the hand. My apologies."

He winked before backing up a few paces and exiting the washroom.

Hermione took a few moments alone in there to gather her bearings. While she had not been sure if he was hitting on her earlier, she was pretty positive she had just received her answer.

After a mirror check to make sure she had successfully removed that flustered look from her face, Hermione rejoined Draco and the landlord in the other room. Currently, they were negotiating a deposit. The landlord insisted on two months' rent, but Draco was able to talk him down to a month and a half. While the man went off to grab the proper paperwork, Hermione snapped a few photos of the place on her phone for Rose, even though Teddy had already taken several earlier. Really, she just wanted a reason to seem distracted, especially when Draco crept uncomfortably close again.

His hand moved and she flinched, but all he did was take her phone from her so he could get a better look at what she was doing. He pressed a symbol on the screen and suddenly the camera was facing him. He smirked, held it out and snapped his own photo. Hermione chuckled as he handed it back to her.

"It's been a long time since I've been around someone who doesn't use Muggle technology," she said.

"Yes, even the Ministry has started using it, haven't they?" he asked.

"To an extent," she answered. "But we adapt it to fit our needs."

"Well, apparently, it's flawed. At least that's what some git who is constantly owling me says. McMagot or something."

"McLaggen," Hermione corrected. "Have you actually read his owls?"

"Only a few by accident since he sends so bloody many, and I can't seem to find a secretary who can organize my mail correctly."

"Yes, he actually asked me to mention that to you."

"Oh?" said Draco, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "And were you going to?"

"I wasn't planning on it, no," she said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"Because you're already invading my personal life, Malfoy. I don't need you invading my professional one, as well."

Draco pouted. "Do you not like me, Granger?"

"It's not Granger," she said sternly. "It's Weasley. And I don't know you well enough to make that call."

Hermione knew that wording was a mistake the moment it left her mouth, but it became especially evident when Draco brought his face down so it was hovering just above hers. She took a step back, he took a step forward, she stepped back again, and then she hit the wall, instantly reminded of how small this place was.

"Well, perhaps we should change that," he said, leaning in close and releasing his hot breath on her neck.

"Malfoy … this …it's not appropri -"

"I have the paperwork."

Both Hermione and Draco looked to see the landlord standing in the doorway. Draco moved his hand, which Hermione only now realized had been caressing her hip.

"Right," said Draco, stepping forward and taking it from the man.

Hermione slowly followed after him.

"I will let you bring this to your little flower and send Scorpius over in the morning to fill out his part."

Hermione nodded, for some reason struck mute as she took the papers from his hands.

"I need to be heading out." He nudged her chin, forcing her to look at him. "See you soon, Granger."

Draco shook hands with the landlord, headed out the door and for the stairs. Hermione thanked the man before slowly following after him. Very slowly. She did not want to run into him by accident.

She really did not understand what was happening. While it was obvious Draco was not the same boy he was during their school years, she was still fully aware that he was not devoid of his prejudices either. All that aside, his intentions were quite clear.

Really, there was only one thing she could do: Never be alone with Draco Malfoy again.

Of course, with their current situation, that was easier said than done.


	3. Lost

**A/N: Okay, wow again. Over 100 story followers before we even get to chapter 3? That's unheard of, not to mention AMAZING.**

**So this next scene was a good 13,000 words, which is just way too many for one chapter. I split it at what could be considered a bit of an awkward moment. Some of you might kill me, haha. But, on the bright side, I will be posting the second half within the next couple of days. P.S. Halfway to my 50,000 word goal!**

Hermione looked in to Rose's room as her daughter stood in front of her full-length mirror, turning left and right, then all the way around and glancing over her shoulder.

"Does it look all right?" Rose asked, looking at her mother for reassurance. She had gone with a silver dress for the engagement party since she felt that white was too overdone, which contrasted nicely with Hermione's gold one, not to mention Scorpius' eyes.

"You know it does," said Hermione, taking a step into the room. "You look beautiful."

Rose's phone beeped. She went over to it and immediately started laughing. Then she held it out for her mother to see. "Scorpius has been having a little too much fun ever since he figured out how to use the camera on his phone."

Hermione laughed with her daughter as she looked at the photo he took of himself dressed in a black suit and silver tie to match Rose's dress.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Rose asked with stars in her eyes.

Hermione cocked her head as she continued to stare at his image, her mind instantly drawn back to that magazine cover where Draco was dressed quite similarly. "He looks like his father," she answered.

"There are worse people to look like," said Rose. "If Scorpius grows up to be half as handsome as his dad then I'll be more than satisfied."

"Mhmm …" Hermione pursed her lips and stared mindlessly out the window.

"I know you don't like his dad," Rose continued, "but I appreciate that you're at least trying. Merlin knows Dad won't."

"Yes, your father can be a bit stubborn."

"A bit?" repeated Rose, raising her eyebrows.

"All right, he's a lot stubborn," said Hermione with a smile. "But he'll come around. Just give him time."

Rose nodded and looked down at her shoes. Simple ballerina flats since she had not quite figured out how to function in high heels yet. "Are you angry that I'm marrying him?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"But you're not happy." She looked up at her mother and frowned.

With a sigh, Hermione went over and sat on the bed. "Well, I don't disagree with your father when he says you're awfully young. If I had it my way the two of you would wait a few years, but it is not my decision and I support you no matter what you decide."

Rose bit her lip. "If I'm being perfectly honest, he threw me for quite a loop when he proposed. I wasn't expecting it at all, but then he was on one knee and before I even comprehended what was happening I just blurted out 'yes'. Actually, I'm not even sure if he even finished asking the question, I was so excited." She smiled coyly and looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. "Personally, I think it suits me." Then she looked down at her mother's ring finger. No diamond.

Hermione followed her eyes and tucked her left hand under her right one. "Rose, why didn't you tell me about Scorpius?" she asked. "I understand why you didn't mention him at Christmas, but why not in one of your owls or at Easter?"

"Well, I was _going_ to tell you at Easter since I wanted to say it in person, but then that stupid photo of Dad and _Colette_ emerged and I didn't want to burden you with something so petty."

Hermione growled slightly at the mere mention of her former assistant.

"Do you know she actually sent me an owl asking for an invite to the party?"

"And what did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't respond!" shouted Rose. "But she has some nerve." She paused. "You don't think Dad will bring her, do you?"

"I don't know, Rosie," said Hermione. "They're dating. If he wants to bring her -"

"But that's so rude! If he brings her I will never forgive him!"

Rose crossed her arms and lifted her nose, giving her mother a quick flashback to her childhood, when she would take on that same defiant pose every time her parents tried to get her to take a bath. Hermione could not help but laugh.

"Of course you will," she said. "He's your father and you love him."

"No, I -"

"Don't even joke like that, Rose!" Hermione snapped.

"Are you two ready yet?" asked Hugo, poking his head in to the room. He was looking very handsome in black slacks, a blue dress shirt and a blazer, no tie. The only downside Hermione could find was the trainers on his feet, but she had been unable to break him of that horrid habit. "Your bloody fiancé keeps sending me photos of himself." He held up his phone. "I think he's bored over there with no Weasleys to keep him company."

"He should enjoy the peace while he can," said Hermione, standing up from the bed. "Pretty soon his entire life will be overrun with them."

Coming from an only child household herself, she felt a slight kinship with Scorpius and wondered if she should perhaps warn him about just how much his life was going to change. Privacy was definitely a thing of the past. So were boundaries.

"All right, let's get going," said Hermione, ushering her children out of Rose's bedroom.

They went into the living room, and Hermione and Hugo let Rose Floo to Malfoy Manor first. Hugo insisted that his mother go next. A real gentleman. She smiled proudly before Flooing to a place she had not been to in years, and had hoped never to return.

When Hermione arrived, Rose was already in a lip-lock with Scorpius in the center of the room. She glanced away so as not to be rude and started fully taking in the manor's drawing room. It definitely looked different, nothing like in her memories. The manor was much lighter, whether it be the paint or the light fixtures she was not sure. Even the furniture seemed less dreary. The artwork on the walls had changed. They were no longer surrounded by moving portraits of former Malfoys, but instead with paintings of dragons and landscapes. Hermione had to wonder if it was always like this, or if the portraits had been moved so their deceased ancestors could not openly voice their disapproval of this marriage.

"Granger."

Hermione turned to see Draco was now standing beside her, holding out a goblet of wine.

"I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," she said out of habit before grabbing the goblet from him and taking a sip. She was not blind to the way Draco's eyes trailed up and down her body. "Stop that, Malfoy. Your eyes are to remain up here at all times." She pointed to her face. "Do you understand?"

Draco looked at where she was pointing and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There was a '_swish_' and Hermione turned to see Hugo step out of the fireplace while wiping some soot off of his shoulder. She beckoned him over to her and he came obediently.

"Hugo, have you met Scorpius' father yet?"

"Oh, umm … no. No I haven't," said Hugo, his nose slightly turning red. He had obviously heard stories about Draco, but from Ron or Scorpius, Hermione was not sure.

"Well, seeing as we're all going to be family soon, perhaps you should take some time to tell Mr. Malfoy here all about your collection of Creatasia dragon figurines. I am sure he would just _love_ to hear about it."

Hermione expected Draco to look appalled, but instead he faintly smiled and said, "Scorpius collects those. Anything from Creatasia, but the dragons are his favorite."

Hugo's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? But he made fun of me when he found one in my room once." He scowled and shouted, "Malfoy, you prick!"

Scorpius and Rose stopped snogging, and turned to look at him.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to criticize my Chinese Fireball figurine when you have your own bloody collection!"

Scorpius went white.

Rose blinked, staring vacantly at her brother for a moment before she cracked and busted out laughing. "You _do_?"

"No, I …" He growled and his eyes suddenly fell blazing on his father. "Dad! What did you say?"

"I didn't know it was a secret," said Draco, not seeming especially apologetic.

Rose was still laughing. Scorpius looked at her, frowning for a second, but then he stood up straight, raised his nose and said, "You know what, I'm glad this is out in the open, because now I can bring them with us when we move into our flat."

Rose's laughter stopped dead. "Oh, I don't think so. Those things have already invaded my life once. I'm not letting it happen again."

"But they're remarkable!"

"They're hideous."

"You know, Scorpius, if your collection is anywhere near the size of Hugo's then I really think you're underestimating how small your flat is," chimed in Hermione.

"Oh, he is," said Draco with a chuckle. "His room is about twice the size of that place and it's overrun with them."

"Well, I wouldn't bring them _all_," said Scorpius.

"You can bring one," said Rose.

"One-hundred?"

Her eyes bugged out of her skull. "No. One as is _one_. A single figurine."

"Twenty?"

"One!"

"Twenty-one?"

Rose looked just about ready to raise her clenched hands and choke him to death, but, before she could, Hugo asked, "So could you show me your collection, mate?"

Scorpius' eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! I just got the Peruvian Vipertooth last week as a graduation present and it is seriously wicked."

The boys kept chatting as they began to wander off, but Draco grabbed firmly on to Scorpius' shoulder and pulled him back. "Later, Scorpius. You have guests arriving here any minute and I won't have you locked up in your room talking about dragons for hours on end."

"I wouldn't -"

"Don't finish that sentence," Draco said sternly, "because we both know you would."

A smile crept on to Rose's face as she watched Scorpius succumb to his father's demands. Hermione knew she was taking mental notes.

There was a '_swish_' in the fireplace and they all looked to see Lily stepping out of it in a dress far too mature for a sixteen-year-old. Hermione was immediately thankful that Rose never went through that phase.

"Ladies and gentleman, the maid of honor has arrived! The party can officially get started!"

Lily danced over to them, using something she was holding as a partner. When she reached them, she handed it to Rose. It was a silver picture frame with a photo of Rose and Scorpius at their graduation inside of it.

"I figured we could make it a little larger and put it on a table or something so everyone will know what it is we're celebrating."

_Swoosh_.

Albus stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to them.

_Swoosh_.

James came right after.

"I think they already know," said Rose with a laugh. She looked at Scorpius. "Where could we put this?"

_Swoosh_.

Ginny arrived, looking around the manor skeptically before catching Hermione's eye. She headed towards her.

Before Scorpius could answer Rose, a house-elf appeared out of nowhere and took it from her. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the small creature walk over to where several tables were being setup by at least a dozen house-elves. They were bringing out trays of food, and bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer, as well as one small table one of the elves decorated with a silver tablecloth and a silver vase with blood-red roses. They put the frame in front of the vase and garnished the empty space around it with green vines.

Hermione felt someone touch her chin and nudge it upwards. She had not even realized that her mouth had fallen open. She turned to see Draco smirking at her.

"Relax, Granger. They are just the hired help for the evening, as in they are being paid."

"How much?" she asked.

"As much as they will take," said Draco. "Whenever I hire them, I just leave a pouch of Galleons out at the end of the night and let them have what they want."

"That is _so_ generous," said Lily, leaning towards him and twirling a strand of red hair around her finger.

_Swoosh_.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, looking a bit nervous. Hermione was not the only one who was less than thrilled about the choice of venue. He very slowly walked towards them.

"Where did you get this?" asked Ginny, pointing at Hermione's wine goblet.

"Oh, umm …" Hermione looked over at the table the house-elves were setting up, but there were no goblets out yet. She moved her eyes to Draco.

"Kitchen," he said. "I will go and -"

"That's fine, we'll do it," said Ginny, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the first doorway she saw. Then she stopped when she noticed three more.

"That one," said Draco, pointing at the initial one Ginny had chosen.

Lily grabbed his outstretched arm and clung on to it. "Your house is amazing."

"Lily Potter, you behave yourself!" snapped Ginny as she and Hermione exited the room. "Honestly, Hermione, sometimes I just I don't know what to do with that girl."

As the two of them got closer to the kitchen, they could hear a woman's authoritative voice barking out orders. When they peeked in, Narcissa Malfoy was instructing several more house-elves, giving them trays of different sized goblets and telling them which ones went near which beverages, and letting them know that the cheese platter was to be nowhere near the scallops. Then she turned.

"Astoria, are you really going to contribute nothing tonight?"

Hermione and Ginny looked a little more inside to see Astoria sitting at a table with her sister, Daphne, and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, the girl a spitting image of the blonde woman next to her. Astoria already seemed to be sipping on a glass of scotch.

"It seems like you have everything under control, Narcissa. Honestly, I am not even sure why I am here."

"Because it is your son's engagement party, you little twat," said Daphne, smacking the back of Astoria's head.

The girl at the table laughed. "Language, _Mom_!"

Daphne smiled and rubbed the girl's hair. "Mummy's sorry, honey, but you know your auntie brings out the Neanderthal in me."

"That's putting it mildly," said the boy, taking a sip from a bottle of butterbeer.

"_Please_," said Astoria with a roll of her eyes. "Scorpius was saying awful things about this girl just last year. It will never last."

"Only because she outdid him in every subject," said the boy. "He flipped his switch pretty quickly once he actually talked to her. Rose is fit. You can't say she isn't."

"Paulina says he is completely smitten," said Daphne, looking at her daughter.

Paulina smiled. "He is. Some of the Slytherin girls thought it would be funny to try and get him to stray, and he never did. Two of the girls even went as far as lying naked on his bed when he came in and all he did was throw them out."

Both Astoria and Narcissa gasped and shuddered.

"Paulina, learn your audience!" snapped Astoria.

"Sorry," said Paulina with a blush.

Ginny stepped back and accidentally hit an end table standing just outside the kitchen entrance. Everyone inside turned and looked at her and Hermione.

"Sorry," said Ginny, trying to straighten the items on the table. There were so many tiny knickknacks in this place.

"Hello," said Narcissa, looking at Hermione and attempting to smile.

"Did you need something?" asked Astoria as she took another sip of her scotch.

Ginny did not say anything, so Hermione held up her goblet and said, "A refill would be nice."

"We have plenty of that," said Daphne, standing up from the table and heading towards the counter where an open bottle of wine was already waiting. Hermione walked over and Daphne poured more in to her goblet before pouring a fresh one for Ginny.

"Astoria, isn't there something you wanted to say to Mrs. Weasley?" asked Narcissa, looking sternly at her ex-daughter-in-law.

Astoria grunted and slumped in her chair. She stared at her drink, took a deep breath and said, "Sorry if I came off as a little _rude_ at the graduation. I did not mean to. I was just taken by surprise. I think we all were." She looked up at Hermione.

Hermione gave her a half-smile. "It's all right. I don't think any of us were quite prepared for such an announcement. It's not like my husband acted any better."

Just saying the word 'husband' felt foreign to Hermione, but there really was no other word to call him. He was not her ex, they were just sort of trapped in that relationship limbo. Not together but not apart.

"Parker, Paulina, it seems that people are arriving. Maybe you should go out there and support your cousin," said Daphne.

The boy, Parker, groaned and looked at Hermione. "Is Hugo here?"

"Yes," said Hermione, looking at him questioningly. "He came with me and Rose."

Parker grunted again and looked at his mother.

Daphne frowned. "It appears that our boys are having a little tiff." She paused. "Over a girl."

"A stupid cow," said Paulina, crossing her arms. "You're better off without her, Parker."

Parker looked sadly at his bottle of butterbeer. Clearly, he did not agree.

"I apologize on behalf of my son," said Hermione. "He's a bit fickle when it comes to girls and his cousin Lily tells me that he sometimes seems to forget that other people have feelings."

Ginny chuckled.

Suddenly, Parker's eyes brightened as he looked back up. "Is Lily here? She owes me five Galleons. I told her there was no way the Cannons were going to beat the Arrows in the game yesterday, but she swears they're headed for a comeback. Merlin, she had that wrong."

"Are you on the Quidditch team with her?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," Daphne answered for him. "They're actually duking it out for the role of captain next year now that Scorpius has graduated."

"Oh," said Ginny, a light suddenly seeming to trigger in her head. "So _you're_ the one."

"I'm older," said Parker. "I should get it. She can be captain when I'm gone."

"Uhuh," said Ginny, who was now studying Parker up and down. A handsome boy, luckily taking on more of the Greengrass genes than the Goyle ones.

"Right, so go and talk to Lily, Parker, get your Galleons and show Scorpius your support," ordered Daphne. "We don't want people thinking we're anything like your grandparents."

Parker grunted again. "Oh, fine."

He and Paulina stood up. He went out the door but Paulina walked over to Hermione. "He would never admit this because he hates Hugo right now, but my brother is _such_ a big fan of yours," she said, taking a chocolate frog card with Hermione's picture on it out of her pocket. "Any chance you would sign this for him? For when he cools off?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course." She took the card and used her wand to put her signature on it. Paulina squealed and thanked her before running off.

"Do you care that your daughter is a Slytherin?" asked Astoria, who was suddenly standing beside Ginny and switching from scotch to wine.

"No," Ginny answered. "She never wanted to be in the same house as her brothers, and Harry and I kind of suspected that was the one she was going for."

"The first one of your family in generations not to be a Gryffindor," said Daphne. "That's kind of a big deal."

"Yes, Neville said the entire Great Hall went completely silent when she was sorted," Ginny said proudly.

"Which I'm sure made her very happy," said Hermione with a smile.

"Everyone has started to arrive," said Draco as he walked into the kitchen. "Why are you all still in here?"

Narcissa stepped away from the tray she was currently arranging with hors d'oeuvres and straightened out her dress. Hermione could not help but notice how lovely she looked. She had to be pushing seventy but did not look it in the least. And from what she had seen of Lucius, he looked the same, with the exception of the pure-white hair instead of blond. It was as if they had been untouched by time, which she supposed was why Draco looked so decent.

She had never thought very much of his appearance in school, since his personality was more than enough for her to never see him as anything but ugly, but the years had definitely done wonders for him. He was one of those men who only became better looking with age. She was unclear why that made her feel so resentful.

"Are your father and Gregory still in the parlor?" asked Narcissa.

"I assume so," said Draco. "Wimsy!" he called.

A moment later, a house-elf Apparated in front of him. Hermione recognized it as the one from the graduation.

"Go and fetch my father and Goyle from the parlor, will you?"

"Yes, Master."

Wimsy was just about to Disapparate when Astoria shouted, "What did you call him?"

The house-elf made a face before turning towards Astoria. "Sorry, Mistress," he said. "Wimsy will go and fetch your father straight away, Mr. Malfoy."

Astoria smiled smugly as he Disapparated.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said all of the house-elves were hired help?" she asked, looking at Draco.

"And all of the ones out there are," he responded. "Wimsy is here as a guest."

"My son _loves_ the filthy thing," said Astoria with disdain.

Hermione's nostrils flared.

"Relax, Granger," said Draco. "I once chased him around the entire manor trying to give him a scarf and he would not take it."

"That's true," confirmed Astoria. "It was right when I told him I wanted the house-elf in the divorce."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and immediately began pulling her out of the kitchen. "You can't win them all, Hermione," she whispered as they headed back towards the party. "Some house-elves just don't want to be freed."

"Yes, I know," said Hermione. And she did, even coming to somewhat accept it over the years. But, still, her work would not be complete until every last house-elf understood their worth.

When they arrived back in the drawing room, the party was in full swing. Parker had found Lily and was presently collecting his Galleons. She handed them over with a pout.

"That's the boy Lily has a crush on," Ginny whispered. "She never told me he was a Goyle."

It seemed that Ginny was right. As soon as Parker had the Galleons tucked away, Lily was leaning incredibly close to him. He whispered something in her ear and the two ran off towards the beverage table, looking around cautiously before pouring some wine in to their goblets.

Ginny sighed. "I better go take care of this."

Hermione was left standing alone. She looked around the room, happy to find that, with the large crowd, it looked even less like the place she had been tortured in all those years ago. Rose and Scorpius were still glued to each other, standing near the fireplace and greeting people as they arrived. Hugo was sitting on the sofa and appeared to be in a rather deep conversation with Paulina, who was touching his arm a bit more than she probably should have been, considering just last week he had apparently stolen her brother's girlfriend. But Hugo had not even mentioned that girl from the graduation party since, and Hermione got the feeling that he had already moved on. Out of sight, out of mind. She was still unclear where it was her son had picked up this promiscuous behavior.

Hermione finally spotted Harry standing in a corner. She gulped when she saw that Ron was with him. Luckily, Colette was nowhere in sight. She hoped that meant he had left her behind.

Harry caught her eye and waved her over. She was about to do just that when someone stepped in her path.

"Hermione Granger. It's been a long time."

She glanced up to find the familiar eyes of Blaise Zabini watching her rather closely. "It's Hermione Weasley now," she said.

"Is it?" said Blaise, raising his eyebrows. "And here I had heard that you were a free woman again."

Hermione huffed. "Well, since the entire wizarding world has decided to make my life their business, I suppose there is no harm in you knowing Ron and I are separated. _Not_ divorced."

Blaise smirked. "Sounds like you're a free woman to me." He stepped closer. "Perhaps you'll let me take you to dinner sometime."

"Aren't you married?" Hermione asked while crossing her arms.

"Divorced," answered Blaise. "Thrice divorced, actually. Not looking for anything serious. If you catch my drift." He winked.

"She catches it, Zabini," said Draco, stopping beside Blaise and placing a hand on his shoulder, using it to nudge him back a few steps. "You should know by now that Granger's not that kind of girl."

"From what I see, Granger is no girl, Malfoy. But there is plenty of woman."

"I really wish you would both stop calling me that," she said, trying to find a means of escape. Unfortunately, Blaise was blocking her view of Harry so she could not plead for rescue.

In an abrupt moment, the room became unnervingly quiet. Not silent exactly, but the loud chatter that had been going on a minute earlier was now nothing but a number of faint whispers and a few gasps.

Hermione noticed everyone was looking towards the fireplace. She turned to see that a woman had just stepped out. She smiled innocently at everyone and walked over to Rose, forcing her in to a hug.

"Are we supposed to know who that is?" asked Blaise, noticing that the entire room was watching the woman with a fixed fascination.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly said, "_That_ is Colette."

Colette released Rose and began scanning the room. Her eyes paused on Hermione for a moment before finally finding Ron standing a ways behind her. She headed over, completely ignoring Hermione as she passed her and throwing her arms around Ron's neck, kissing him in front of everyone. He held his arms out awkwardly at his sides and kept his eyes open, looking almost as surprised to see her as everyone else.

Harry took several deep breaths beside him, turning his head so he would not have to watch.

When Colette finally released his lips, Ron stared at her with wide eyes and said, "I thought you couldn't come."

"Change of plans," she said, removing her arms from his neck and hugging them around his waist instead. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I … uhh …"

Ron looked over to find Hermione watching him. She glanced away quickly and started to take a step towards the exit, but Draco grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place. "Do not give him the satisfaction of leaving, Granger," he said quietly through clenched teeth.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes sad for a moment before giving him the faintest of nods. Draco released her and she relaxed her stance. Looking at Blaise, she asked, "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing really," he said, filling the silence with pointless banter until everyone returned to their own conversations. Once he was sure all eyes and ears were no longer on them, he mentioned, "If you would like, we can snog now. A bit of that eye for an eye thing."

Hermione tried hard to smile. "Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"Well, the offer stands," he said. "Just let me -"

"Mom, what is she doing here?" hissed Rose, her face bright red as she stopped near her mother in a frenzy.

"I suppose your father invited her," said Hermione, glancing over at where Colette was hugging on tightly to Ron's arm. Harry had already vanished.

"Why would he do that?" Rose cried. "He is going to ruin everything!"

She ran out of the room in tears. Scorpius was just behind her, followed shortly by Lily and Hugo.

Hermione sighed and finished off the last of her wine. "I need some fresh air. How do I get outside, Malfoy?"

"Through there," said Draco, pointing at one of the doorways.

Hermione handed him her empty goblet and walked in the direction he had said with as much cool as she could manage. At the end of the hall was a pair of glass doors leading out to a courtyard. They were already open since a few people were smoking out there and she headed through, not stopping until she was around the side of the manor where no one could see her. Once she was there and alone, she stopped, pressed her back against the wall and started to cry. She did not understand why it hurt her so bad to see them together, especially when she knew deep down that she did not want reconciliation. But it did.

Never in her life had Hermione ever felt so incredibly lost before. She always had a plan and knew exactly where her life was headed but, now, for the first time ever she truly did not have a clue about what was supposed to come next.

Hermione spent a good thirty minutes out there before she did a quick makeup check and went back inside. While scanning the room, the first person she found was Draco, who was presently surrounded by a bevy of teenage girls, Lily included. All seemed to be laughing at just about everything he said, but he was distracted and kept glancing somewhere else. Hermione followed his eyes to see he was looking at Astoria, who was chatting with a teenage boy who looked an awful lot like Blaise.

After spying Harry and Ginny standing with Ron and Colette, who had finally released her death grip on his arm, Hermione decided that she needed another drink. She made a beeline for the beverage table and went straight for the wine section, where she grabbed the first bottle she could find and poured herself a goblet.

"Are you all right, Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Victoire standing there with a hot mug of apple cider. Teddy was beside her with one too, since he had willingly given up alcohol for the duration of his wife's pregnancy. From what Hermione understood by their conversations at work, he was already very much regretting that decision.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her. "I guess I am just a little surprised that she actually showed up."

"I think everyone is," said Teddy.

Victoire nodded. "Yeah. Granny and Granddad are having a fit. They've locked themselves in the kitchen and refuse to come out until she is gone."

"I don't think she has any intention of leaving," said Hermione, glancing over at Ron and Colette again.

"She is such a classless bitch," said Victoire. When Teddy and Hermione gasped, she just shrugged and said, "Well, she is. He's not divorced and she _knows_ Rose hates her, so why in the name of Merlin would she come?"

"To get a rise out of me," said Hermione. "Don't worry, I won't give her the satisfaction."

"Right! Be the bigger woman!" Victoire raised a fist triumphantly in the air.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her baby bump. She reached out and gave it a rub. "We still need to make plans for me to take you to that Apothecary Shop that specializes in pregnancy cravings."

"It sounds like a magical place," said Victoire, biting her lip as she stared over at the table filled with nothing but desserts. There was a chocolate cake that looked particularly enticing. "Girlish figure, girlish figure, girlish figure," she repeated to herself with closed eyes. "Can we go Monday?" she asked. "During your lunch break?"

Hermione tensed a little as she thought of all of the work that was waiting for her at the office. "Umm … well, I don't know -"

"_Please_, Aunt Hermione," Victoire begged, holding up her hands in prayer. "I am absolutely positive that your assistant will cover for you. Whatever work you have, just toss it on his desk."

Teddy laughed. "Thanks, lovey. I appreciate it."

Hermione let out a soft breath and said, "All right, fine. Noon on Monday."

"Which in Hermione time means eleven forty-five," Teddy reminded.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Victoire threw her arms around Hermione's neck and hugged her tightly. "All right, now that that's done, sorry, honey, but that chocolate cake and I are about to have a very public affair. If you'll excuse me."

Victoire walked off and spent a good two minutes studying all of the slices of cake until she found the one she felt was the largest.

"I should probably go stop her from being _too_ intimate with that cake," said Teddy, laughing as he watched his wife close her eyes while she ran the chocolate covered fork over her tongue. "See you later." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and headed towards Victoire.

Hermione stood near the beverage table for a while so she could refill her goblet as many times as necessary. Neville and Hannah came over to chat with her, and so did Luna and her husband Rolf. Until that night, she had not been made so plainly aware of how all of her friends were paired off. Not one single person came up and spoke to her, with the exception of Blaise who stopped for only a second to ask if she wanted to snog again. And then his twenty-something girlfriend showed up and pulled him away. Another bloody pairing.

Hermione looked over at Ron again, who seemed to be holding Harry prisoner while Colette doted on him. She caught Ginny's eye by accident and her sister-in-law used the contact to separate from Harry and head towards her.

Hermione looked at Luna, who she was presently talking to, and said, "I'm going outside for some fresh air. Tell Ginny I just need a minute to myself."

Luna nodded and Hermione walked off quickly. She really did not feel like listening to Ginny make excuses for Ron right now. Maybe Colette did just show up on her own, but he certainly was not making any effort to kick her out.

Hermione headed through the same doorway as earlier and down the dark hall. As she approached the double glass doors, she could not help but hear the yelling coming from that direction.

"Do you have any idea how much of an embarrassment you are?" a man shouted. "This is your son's engagement party!"

"I haven't done anything, Draco! And what about you with Harry Potter's teenage daughter hanging all over you? It's disgusting!"

"_Me_ disgusting? I would never fucking touch a sixteen-year-old!"

"Neither would I!"

The courtyard suddenly seeming far less appealing, Hermione found the closest door and opened it. She was pleasantly surprised when she found herself in a library. It was small and quaint, smelling of cedar and pipe tobacco. The shelves were overrun with books, several already pulled out and set on a small table near a comfortable looking armchair. Hermione went over and sat down. Yes, very comfortable.

She flipped through the books on the table, all works by Kendall Sheehy, her favorite author. Well … favorite living author, at least. She had heard him speak at a Ministry event several years back and he was exquisite, not to mention brilliant.

Hermione flipped to her favorite passage on understanding your magical limitations and began skimming it. For the first time all evening, she finally felt comfortable.

Once she was finished, she stood back up and began scanning the books on the shelves. She found a few of the titles she was trying to have banned from libraries mixed in, but all were terribly dusty and appeared barely touched.

When Hermione was finished looking around the library, she realized that she was not ready to go back to the party yet. Still sipping on her wine, she opened a door on the opposite end of the room than the one she had entered from and went through.

Hermione wandered the halls of Malfoy Manor, turning corners, taking staircases both up and down, and investigating all of the interesting trinkets that decorated the house. Her favorite was this old grandfather clock at the end of one of the halls.

She was still standing there, staring at it and sipping on her wine when she suddenly heard soft voices echoing down one of the halls.

"Come on, Ron, let's go down this one!"

Hermione nearly choked on her wine. That was Colette's voice.

"I really don't think we should be up here."

Seeing their shadows forming on the wall, Hermione ducked down the closest hallway.

"Whoa. Look at that old thing," said Colette.

Hermione pressed herself up against the wall as she walked by, followed closely by Ron. They were clearly looking at the clock.

"Why would _anyone_ own something so hideous?"

Hermione sneered in their direction. Only someone with absolutely no class would see that clock as anything but beautiful.

With them distracted, Hermione tiptoed down the hall. She was about to head down another one when she came to what might as well have been a dead end, since there was nothing but a door here.

"Let's go this way!" shouted Colette, laughing as she opened and closed doors.

Trapped in her dead end, Hermione heard them heading down the hall she had just been on. In a panic, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She pressed her back to it, taking a deep breath before looking at where she was. It was a bedroom. The furniture was all made out of dark wood and the upholstery was green and white. Typical.

And then Hermione looked straight ahead to where two doors stood wide open, leading out to a large, stone balcony where a man with platinum blond hair was standing, glancing downwards. He slowly turned, his eyes widening with surprise when he saw her there. Then one side of his straight lips curved up in to a smile.

"Welcome, Granger."

Before Hermione could say anything, she heard giggling from just outside of the door. She moved out of the way and pressed herself in to the corner. The door swung open and she hid behind it as Colette stumbled inside. She was still laughing, but took one look at Draco and immediately shut her mouth.

"Oh, sorry."

Ron stepped up behind her.

Draco's face immediately fell in to a sneer. "Is there any particular reason you are in my bedroom, Weasley?"

"Umm … no," said Ron, his entire face flushing. "I -"

"The party is downstairs," said Draco, walking over to the door and forcing them to step backwards. "I suggest you return to it immediately." He slammed the door in their faces, leaving him and Hermione alone in his bedroom.


	4. Confess

**A/N: And part 2!**

Hermione continued to stand frozen in her corner. She could not believe that had just happened. She had left the party to escape them yet, somehow, they still managed to find and haunt her.

Her eyes did not focus, just stared blankly at the floor until her wine goblet was taken from her hand and something was placed in her line of sight. It was a glass of what appeared to be firewhiskey. She looked up to find Draco there, for once not standing uncomfortably close.

"Seems like you could use this."

Hermione slowly took the glass. She brought it to her lips, took one breath and chugged the whole thing down.

Draco chuckled. "Easy there, Granger. This is a three-hundred Galleon bottle of firewhiskey. It is meant to be savored."

Hermione practically choked on her rather large sip, stopping the alcohol before it could go down her throat. She looked at him with chipmunk cheeks.

"Well, it's already in there. You might as well swallow."

She let it down in one large, painful gulp.

Draco lifted his bottle and poured her some more. "This time, try to enjoy it."

"Sorry," said Hermione once her throat stopped burning enough for her to speak.

"What for?" said Draco, turning and walking back towards the balcony. He put the bottle down on a table out there and sipped on his own glass while staring over the edge again.

"For wasting your alcohol," she said, walking over to the dresser and setting her purse down. She really did not feel like carrying it right now.

"As long as you feel better it was hardly wasted."

Hermione looked down at the glass she held. With a deep breath, she took another sip. It really was good. Very smooth going down. Even when splurging, she had never had such expensive alcohol before. She had two children. Even though she and Ron both had decent paying jobs, they were still always on a budget.

"Any particular reason you came running into my bedroom?" asked Draco, slightly turning his cheek towards her.

"No," she answered. Looking around the room, she could not help but notice that it looked very lived in. "Do you still live here?"

"What do you mean 'still'?" he said. "My parents gave me this place fifteen years ago."

"They don't live here?"

"No. After the war, they hated living here. I didn't want it either but Astoria insisted."

"Well, you're divorced now," said Hermione. "Move out."

Draco turned around and chuckled. "I actually like it much better when I'm here alone. I might sell it in a few years, but not now." He turned just his head and looked back over the balcony.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink. She had already decided that she could not leave until it was finished. Who knew that ridiculously expensive firewhiskey was exactly her taste?

"The same as you, I'm guessing. Trying to get away."

"What do you keep looking at?" Hermione stretched her neck to try and see over the edge, but with little luck.

She could tell by the way Draco's cheek twitched that he was smirking. "I suppose you told me about your dirty laundry. It is only fair that you see mine." He lifted a finger and beckoned her. "Come see."

Hermione had wanted to keep her distance from him, but something about the way he kept looking down there intrigued her, and she knew she just had to see. So she slowly walked over, stopped beside him on the balcony and looked down. Her jaw dropped.

"What the -?"

On a bench just below them sat Astoria, snogging someone mercilessly while he ran his hands up the bottom of her dress. They separated just long enough for her to undo his shirt, giving Hermione a clear view of his young face.

"Isn't that Blaise Zabini's _son_?" she said, looking absolutely appalled.

"Oh yes," said Draco, taking another sip of his firewhiskey.

"But he can't be any older than -"

"Eighteen," finished Draco. "That's right. Not to mention one of her son's oldest friends."

"Does Blaise -?"

"Of course he knows. Blaise makes it his business to know everything."

"And what does he think about this?"

"He's proud that his son is able to satisfy a woman far more experienced than he is."

"So this is an ongoing thing?" asked Hermione, pointing downwards.

"I suppose it is," he said. "It first happened during his Easter break. Ironically, they went at it like rabbits for the week but then he went back to school. I thought she was finished with this but it seems she wants to make a very clear point that I don't control her anymore."

"Does she know you're up here?"

"Absolutely. That's why she brought him here. The balcony is charmed so it always appears empty. Poor kid has no idea he is just a bloody pawn."

Hermione stepped away from the balcony and took another sip of her drink. "I don't understand why you're watching them. This is _your_ property. Make them go away."

Draco glanced at her and smirked. "You certainly are demanding," he said. "All right, if you insist. Wimsy!"

A second later, the house-elf appeared. "Yes, Master?"

"Now, I know you don't belong to me anymore, Wimsy, but as a guest in my house I must insist that you turn the water on in the courtyard just below us."

Wimsy smiled wickedly. "As you wish, Master."

He Disapparated. Less than a minute past before Hermione heard Astoria scream. She looked down to see what appeared to be sprinklers spraying on the half-naked couple. The boy grabbed her hand and dragged her away, but not before she looked up at the balcony and angrily shook her head.

"Well, I am certainly glad my daughter is marrying in to a family as dysfunctional as our own," said Hermione, taking the last sip of her drink.

She was about to walk away when Draco picked up the bottle and poured her some more. Of course, she could not waste his money by not drinking it. That would just be rude. So she made an executive decision and slumped into one of the chairs he had out there. Since she was staying until this glass was finished, she might as well make herself comfortable.

"Does your ex-wife hate you that much?"

Draco stepped back and sat down in the other chair out there. "Yes," he answered. "She hates me quite a bit."

"Why?" asked Hermione. "Because you cheated on her?"

Draco's face tensed. "Who the bloody hell said that?"

"It was in all the papers," said Hermione, not wanting to admit that Ron was the one who mentioned reading about his infidelity.

"Don't tell me you read that shit," said Draco, taking out his pipe and lighting it.

Hermione bit her cheek. "I suppose I just heard it around. Is it not true?"

"Of course not," he spat. "Astoria was just angry when she said that. She retracted it later."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Why was she so angry?" She did not know why she cared. She supposed she was just curious about the sorts of problems other people in her situation had experienced. All of her friends were happily married. Not one of them understood what she was going through right now, and that was perhaps the hardest part of it all.

"Because I never loved her," said Draco, being brutally honest.

Hermione froze. She certainly was not expecting that. "Then why did you marry her?" she asked, taking a more generous sip of her drink.

Draco chuckled. "Come on, Granger. All of the work you put in to eradicate pureblood laws and you can't even quote one of the most primitive ones out there?"

Hermione looked at him and blinked.

"Arranged marriages, Granger. My parents had one, as did their parents before them. How do you think someone as fit as Daphne ever ended up marrying fucking Goyle? Blaise's first marriage was one too, but he got rid of her the moment he fathered a child. His duty as a pureblood was done. Looking back, I probably should have done the same."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "But what about Scorpius?" she asked. "He isn't -"

"I told my parents a long time ago that I wanted things to be different for him. They got lucky and actually fell in love with each other. I, on the other hand, suffered the worst possible outcome."

"I'm sorry, I … I didn't realize."

Having finished her drink, Hermione debated leaving. But, after a confession like that, it seemed rude to just walk out of there. Before she had made any decisions, Draco lifted the bottle and poured her some more. And just like that the problem resolved itself.

Hermione and Draco sat silently for a moment while he smoked and she sipped on her firewhiskey, slowly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. When she finished this glass, she instinctually reached out and poured herself another. Draco held out his, and she gave him a refill, as well.

"So tell me something, Granger, why is it that after six months you and Weasley aren't getting a divorce? From what I witnessed tonight, it hardly seems like you're headed for reconciliation. Why delay the inevitable?"

"I had my lawyer draw up the papers two months ago but Ron won't sign -"

Hermione threw her free hand over her mouth. _Shit_. She had not told anyone about that, not even Harry. She put her drink down.

"I'm sorry, I should be going." She started to stand.

"Sit down, Granger. We both know you don't want to go back down there."

Hermione chuckled but there was no humor behind it. He was right. She would actually rather sit up here drinking with him than be downstairs at her only daughter's engagement party. And all because of _him_. Ron. Every time she even considered reconciliation he did something stupid that made her take it all back. Tonight was no different.

"I find it funny that the person here tonight with a date is the one refusing the end your marriage."

Hermione sunk back in to her chair and picked up her glass again. She took a large sip. "He's just doing what I told him to do. _Dating_."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "But you're not."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't found anyone worth the effort."

"Hmm …" Draco put out his pipe and leaned forward on his knees. "So when was the last time you shagged then?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"When Astoria and I finally split up, it had been a good three months since we had done anything. I can only imagine it was the same for you."

Hermione blushed and turned away. She took another sip of her drink, almost finishing it off.

"Don't be shy, Granger. Out with it."

She whipped her head back towards him. "When was the last time _you_ shagged?" she demanded.

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Around six months ago," he said before taking another sip of his drink.

Hermione's eyes widened. She was surprised it had been that long.

"I know, shocking," he said. "But I have dated three women since my divorce, and every one of them was convinced that it was going to turn in to something serious, especially after it became physical, so I got rid of them."

"I am sure the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor could find a woman who was willing to jump in the sheets for just one night," she said with slight disdain. Or maybe it was disgust. She was not exactly sure since her head was really starting to spin, so she took another sip and her head felt much better.

"Of course I could," said Draco. "But I had several women like that back in my youth. None were terribly satisfying, and if I am going to shag then I want to do it right. Not to mention the fact that you never know ones true intentions until the morning after."

"Well, there are plenty of willing girls downstairs," said Hermione, finishing off the last of her drink. "You can follow in your ex-wife's footsteps and find an eighteen-year-old. I saw plenty of them crowding around you."

Draco laughed. "Those are girls, Granger. I like women. Ones with experience who know what they're doing. I have no patience to teach a bloody teenager how to shag, nor would I want to."

Hermione reached for the bottle but, before she could grab it, Draco seized her wrist, looked her right in the eye and said, "How long, Granger?"

She gulped, her heart suddenly racing as she met his hungry gaze. "Just over a year," she answered. It was true. The last time she remembered her and Ron doing anything was right before Rose and Hugo came home last summer. And that was only because they had realized it had already been four months since the time before. But that part she dare not mention.

Draco released her wrist. "That's terrible," he said.

Hermione grumbled her agreement. She successfully grabbed the bottle, only to find that it was empty. She looked up at Draco just as he finished his last sip.

"All gone," he said.

Hermione grunted. Then a light triggered. "That's all right."

She stood up and stumbled into the bedroom, kicking off her heels along the way since they were obviously doing more harm than good. She went over to her purse and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. The flask Draco had given her at the graduation. She had not touched it since.

Hermione took out her wand and was just about to return it to its normal size when Draco grabbed it from her.

"Oh no, Granger. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off." He put the flask and wand back in her purse and placed it on the dresser. "We'll save that for another time."

Hermione grumbled. "You're right," she said, turning away from him as she began looking for her shoes. "I should probably get back down there before …"

Her words trailed off as two firm hands grabbed and then started caressing her hips. She leaned in to the touch, feeling hot breath on her neck as someone began to suck on it. It was then that she remembered who the only other person in the room was. She pulled away and turned.

"Malfoy, what are you -"

Draco silenced her with a kiss, but she spun her head away.

"Don't!" she spat, wiping at her mouth.

"All right," said Draco. "Not there." He brushed her hair aside and brought his lips down to her neck again. "But how about here?"

Hermione instinctually tilted her head back as Draco began kissing up her neck until he reached her ear. He moved behind her, his hands back on her hips as he nibbled on the area of skin just below her earlobe.

"Do you like it when I touch you, Granger?"

"N-no," she said, trying hard to convince her mind something that her body was currently disputing.

"I think you're lying," said Draco, moving his hands down to her legs and edging them back up so they were underneath the cloth of her gold dress. "That's why you're still here. In my bedroom. Because you want to fuck me."

Hermione moaned, her body betraying her as he ran his tongue back down her neck. "I … I don't," she insisted. "You're only doing this because you've been drinking, Malfoy."

"No. I've wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you in that black dress at the graduation. Since then, I've been unable to think of much else."

There was no proper way to respond to a confession like that, so Hermione said nothing, feeling the heat radiate inside of her as he moved even farther up her thighs. And then one hand shifted, trailing up her back until it reached the zipper on her dress.

"B-but … I'm a Muggle-Born."

"If that still bothered me do you think I would be propositioning you right now?"

Fair point.

"Our children!" she blurted out as he started to use the hand underneath her dress to play with her knickers. "Our children will never forgive us if we -"

"No one has to know what goes on in this room tonight, Granger. Only you and me," he said in a deep, drawling whisper. "Just this once."

Hermione bit her lip, running out of arguments as his hand rubbed the highest point of her thigh, his teeth gently sucking on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

And then, slowly, her zipper came undone.

Draco finally released her thigh and used both of his hands to push Hermione's straps off of her shoulders. Her dress fell to a heap on the floor. Hermione was suddenly thankful that all of her practical knickers were in the laundry, leaving her in a lacy black set. It was a complete accident that her panty's even matched her bra.

Draco stepped back and walked around so he was facing her. He studied her from head to foot, taking a slightly longer moment on the area of her body he fully intended to invade soon.

Hermione did her best to suck back her insecurities as he spent a great deal of time inspecting her. She put her hands on her hips. "Disappointed?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Draco, taking a step towards her. "Just as I suspected." He wrapped his arms around her hips and used her arse to pull her close. "All woman."

Draco went in for her lips again but Hermione turned her head. "I said don't."

"Whatever you want," said Draco, kissing across her cheek until he reached her neck.

Hermione brought up her hands and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once that was done, he helped her yank it off of him and discard it on the floor. Then her mouth found its way to his neck while he was undoing his trousers, letting them fall to a heap beside her dress. Hermione put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, stroking her chin as she scrutinized him in the same way he had just done to her.

"Disappointed?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not terribly, no," she said honestly. Actually, Draco's body was quite lovely. Still chiseled and firm with only a few blond hairs tainting what might as well have been porcelain. And he wore boxers. The older they got, the more Ron seemed to favor plain white briefs, and there was _nothing_ sexy about briefs.

Stepping forward again, Draco put one hand behind Hermione's back and unhooked her bra. The moment it was gone, he attached his mouth to her breasts, sucking hard on the perky, pink nipples.

Between her moans, Hermione looked over at the door, suddenly remembering just what was going on downstairs and how many people were in this bloody house. Including the majority of her family.

"What if someone comes in?" she asked.

"They won't," said Draco, switching from one breast to the other. "I put Locking and Silencing Charms on the room the moment your bloody husband was out."

"That was a bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

Draco smirked against her breast. "I told you already that I've wanted to fuck you, and I'm not one to miss an opportunity when it comes running through my door."

Moving back up to her neck, Draco picked Hermione up by the arse and carried her over to the bed. He tossed her into the center of it and climbed on after. His lips found her collarbone while he began to grind his hardness in to her.

Hermione's head felt light as one of his hands trailed downwards, slipping in to her knickers and rubbing roughly against her clit.

"So wet already," he said, stroking one of his digits into her folds. "I hope you don't mind if we skip the foreplay and go straight into the fucking." He dragged down his boxers. "As I've said before, it's been six bloody months." Followed shortly by her knickers.

Hermione cried out as his thumb pressed a little rougher than she was used to. But she liked it. "Oh, just get it over with already."

Draco froze and so did Hermione. She bit her lip. Merlin, did that ever come out wrong. He pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes no longer filled with the lust from just moments ago, but instead with genuine concern.

"Granger, if you don't want to do this -"

"No!" Hermione grabbed Draco's shoulders and flipped them so that she was straddling his lap. She had come too far to back out now. She needed this. Her body _needed_ this. "I do," she said confidently, grabbing his already hard cock and giving it a few strokes before practically shoving it inside of her.

Both of them gasped on impact. She had not meant to be so rough about it. After all, it had been over a year, and she had been so busy distracting herself from her failing marriage with work that there had not been much time to take care of this growing itch, even on her own.

After giving herself a moment to adjust, Hermione put her hands on Draco's chest and started bouncing fervently on his cock. There would be no taking it slow with him. That was not what she needed. What she needed was to feel wanted, to have someone take control of her body like she was something to be desired. And Draco seemed to understand that because he only let her get a few bounces in before he was roughly grabbing her thighs and flipping her onto her back.

"I'm the one who wants to fuck you. Remember, Granger?"

Draco seized her left leg and tossed it over his shoulder, grabbing onto the headboard just behind her and using it to brace himself while he began to mercilessly thrust into her. Hermione brought one of her hands between them, using it to touch herself while the other crept around to Draco's arse, her nails digging deeply into it to urge him on. She lowered her leg, brought her mouth up and began sucking on any piece of skin of his she could find.

Draco groaned a little louder than he intended when she found the soft spot on his neck. Hermione smiled and focused on there for a moment, but the more she sucked the harder he thrust, and soon Draco was going so fast that she could not control herself. Her head fell backwards onto the bed and her body convulsed as she felt the familiar heat building up inside of her, just about ready to burst.

Hermione removed her hand from her clit, knowing she needed no help to finish this. Right now, all she wanted to focus on was the heat. The beautiful, desperate, scorching heat. Both of her hands flung to his back, squeezing his sweat soaked body against hers, her nails clawing cat-like marks into his perfect skin as she felt herself getting that much closer.

"Malfoy, I … I'm going to - Oh, fuck!"

And, suddenly, all coherent thought left her completely as the heat burst and spread through her body like a tidal wave. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her nails dug so deeply into him that she was positive she drew blood.

Staring down at the beautiful 'O' shape Hermione's mouth made as she came undone, Draco could not contain himself any longer. With three more brutal thrusts, he was coming inside of her, continuing to fuck her through both of their orgasms until there was nothing left.

Hermione fell back, her mind fuddled and her body spent as she felt Draco soften inside of her. He collapsed, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck for a moment before slowly rolling off of her.

"Fuck …" he muttered after taking a long moment to catch his breath. "I haven't had a shag like that in …" He paused and gulped. "… a long fucking time."

Hermione said nothing, not wanting to admit out loud that she had actually never had a shag like that. Ron was the only man she had ever been with and sex with him had always been slow and romantic. Back before it became routine, at least. She could actually count the times she and Ron had been driven by raw passion on one hand, and it had still never been quite like what she had just experienced.

And that was when it hit her.

Ron was the only man she had ever been with … And, now, he was not. She had just slept with Draco Malfoy. Well, she certainly never saw this day coming.

Suddenly wanting very much to get out of that bed, Hermione sat up. Unfortunately, it was a little too quickly and the alcohol still running through her system made her head spin wildly. She paused for a moment and held it, giving Draco enough time to grab her wrist and hold her in place.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Back to the party," she said. "Everyone will be wondering where I -"

"Everyone already thinks that you're gone," he said. "You've been in this room with me for a good hour, and since you managed to wander all the way back here, I can only imagine you disappeared long before that."

Hermione sighed. He was right. Everyone will have thought she left, driven away by Ron and his annoying hussy. So much for not giving him the satisfaction.

"It will look suspicious if you go back now."

"So what do you propose we do then?" she asked, anticipating the answer more than she felt was appropriate.

Draco grabbed her shoulders and moved her so she was once again lying on the bed. He climbed on top of her and brought his lips to her neck, slowly trailing kisses downward until he reached her collarbone.

"Well, we have just this once, right? So we might as well enjoy it as much as we can."

He licked down to the area between her breasts, gently moving over and sucking on the right one, eliciting soft moans from her delicious looking lips. He moved to the left one, giving it a bit of attention before continuing down to her stomach.

"But I'm afraid I don't quite have the stamina I had in my youth and I'm not ready to go again just yet."

He stopped at her bellybutton, breathing his hot breath against her skin and giving her goose pimples as he continued to lower his head.

"But, if you would like, I will gladly make up for the lack of foreplay earlier until I am ready to fuck you again."

Draco did not wait for an answer before he was opening his mouth and hungrily feasting on her womanhood. Hermione threw her arms back and fisted the pillow her head was on. She needed something, anything to stop herself from losing control. Because while it may have been a good year since she had had sex, it had been a good five years since anything like this had been done to her. And, Merlin, did it feel good.

XXX

Hermione woke up sometime in the middle of the night, her head pounding and her throat feeling like someone had stuffed an entire pack of cotton balls down it. She needed water.

Slowly opening her eyes, it took her a moment to recognize her surroundings. She was not home, but somewhere completely foreign to her. Then she heard the faint breathing and turned to see the silhouette of a man with his back to her. His hair was light, shining almost silver in the moonlight coming through the open glass doors leading to the balcony.

And, suddenly, it all came rushing back to her.

She had had sex with Draco Malfoy. Lots of sex. How many times they had done it she could not recall, but she knew at least half a dozen orgasms were involved. Maybe more. Probably more.

Her cheeks flushing with shame, Hermione quietly climbed out from under the covers and dropped to the floor, feeling around in the dark for her clothes. She found her dress in the same spot it had fallen, but she had not seen where her bra and knickers had gone. It took her a minute, but she found them, dressing quickly and grabbing her heels from where she had kicked them off and her purse from off of the dresser. She ran her fingers through her hair as best she could and walked to the door, looking back at Draco's sleeping figure one last time before sighing and leaving him behind.

Hermione quietly moved through the house, not exactly remembering the direction she had come from but retracing her steps as best she could. She stopped near the old grandfather clock she liked. It was almost four in the morning. She could not believe she had stayed here so late.

Eventually, Hermione found her way to the small library, feeling slight relief as she realized she was almost out.

She opened the door slowly, peeking out just to make sure the place really was empty. She knew Scorpius was still staying here until he and Rose moved in to their flat next week, but it was late enough that he should be in bed.

Tiptoeing down the hall, Hermione approached the doorway leading in to the drawing room. She looked in, scanning the large space. Everything had been cleaned up and the house was back to normal. The house-elves had done a great job.

Hermione was about to step into the room when she noticed the flames in the fireplace were still crackling. Two heads poked over the edge of the sofa facing it, a blond and a redhead, entangled in each other as the sound of their kissing consumed the large space.

"Won't your mom be wondering where you are?" asked Scorpius between parts of their lips.

"No," answered Rose. "I'm sure she went to bed hours ago. As long as I'm back before she wakes up we're fine." Suddenly, she stopped and pulled away from him, letting out a small sigh. "I still can't believe she left without saying anything. She must have been really angry."

"She seemed all right."

Rose laughed. "You don't know my mom very well yet. She always puts on this brave mask in front of a crowd. She hates showing weakness." She paused. "I don't even know if I've ever seen her cry."

"Maybe she doesn't cry."

Rose laughed again. "Of course she does. She disappeared for like thirty minutes after that stupid homewrecker arrived. What do you think she was doing? She was crying."

Hermione smiled. Her daughter knew her so well.

"I hate my dad."

Her smile instantly faded.

"No you don't," said Scorpius.

"Yes I do," she said stubbornly. "I know my aunt Ginny said he didn't actually invite Colette, but why didn't he kick her out? He _knew_ my mom was uncomfortable. He tells me and Hugo that he wants to win her back, but then he does stupid things like this. I mean, my mom hasn't been with anyone else since they separated, even though that's what they said they were going to do. It's because she still wants our family to be together, because she still has hope that he'll fight for her!"

Hermione leaned against the wall and stared from the shadows at her daughter. A tear dripped down her cheek as she realized how wrong her little girl was.

"That's not the impression I got," said Scorpius a little weakly.

"Well, you don't know her like I do," insisted Rose. She crossed her arms and moved away from him.

"Aww, Rosie, come on, baby. I'm sorry. You're right, I'm wrong and all that stuff that gets you to not be mad at me," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Then he moved his lips to her neck. Rose giggled. "There's still some chocolate cake in the kitchen. Maybe we should go grab a slice and take it to my room before you have to head back."

"With all your bloody figurines?" she joked.

"Yeah. They like to watch."

"And just how many girls _have_ they watched?"

"Only one that counts if we go there now."

Rose giggled some more as he moved to her ear. "Okay, okay!"

Scorpius stood up and pulled Rose with him. They shared one more kiss in front of the fire before running off laughing towards the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione tiptoed across the room, stopping by the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the pot beside it. She threw it in, stepped inside and Flooed home.

The house was silent when Hermione arrived. She went down the hall and saw that Hugo's door was open a crack. She peeked in and found him lying on his back with a book flung over his chest. He was fast asleep. She sighed and shut the door.

Once Hermione was in her own room, she put up a Silencing Charm and immediately took a shower, trying to wash off at least some of the shame. Even when she got out she still felt dirty, and her head was still aching horribly.

After chugging two glasses of water and taking a potion for her ever-growing hangover, Hermione finally crawled in to bed, for the first time in a long time realizing how truly empty it felt. She moved her hand over to Ron's side. So cold.

What would he think if he knew what she had done? And then, once again in secret - always in secret - Hermione clenched the sheets that rested where Ron should have been and cried. She had done it. She had finally crossed that line of no return that she had been so terrified of for months now, and all it took was a few dirty words and some expensive firewhiskey. And she had liked it. Merlin, how she had liked it.


	5. Try

**A/N: Man, has it been one hell of a week. All I want to do is curl up in to a ball with a salted caramel hot chocolate and forget this week ever happened! Car trouble, work trouble, computer trouble, life trouble … and, sadly, it does not look like I am going to reach my NaNoWriMo goal. Only eight days left and I am only at 33,000 words, which would be alright if I wasn't going out of town for Thanksgiving next week. Woe is me. :o(**

**But at least there's a new chapter! Just keep swimming, right? :oD**

Hermione hurried to get ready Monday morning, running late for what might have been the first time in her entire life. Rose tried to make coffee since she knew her mother would not have time to stop by her favorite coffee shop before work, but it was not finished brewing before Hermione had to leave, so she went without.

She was not sure why she was so out of it. She had gotten plenty of rest yesterday. Well, not plenty, but enough. She had been so exhausted after her little … incident that she had slept without waking once until Rose finally came in and jumped on her bed at half past noon, insisting that she needed to stop being sad over her dad and enjoy the day. Of course, she did not bother to correct her. Telling her daughter the reason she was sleeping so late was because she was up late having sex with her future father-in-law really just did not feel like a conversation they needed to have.

Still, Hermione had been off the entire day. At one point, she had even gone out for a walk to clear her mind. Rose and Hugo had given each other a look when she left. She tried to convince herself that they were right. That the reason she was so off was because she really had been upset over Ron and Colette, and that was why she had acted so impulsively with Draco. But she knew that was not true. She had slept with him because she wanted to. Plain and simple. The only thing that had upset her over Ron was the embarrassment of it all. Everyone looking at her like she was something to be pitied. She wished it had upset her. But it just … had not. Not in the right way, at least.

Hermione Flooed to the atrium at the Ministry. In recent years, they had set it up so anyone could Apparate out of the building, but not into it. She walked at a hurried pace towards the lift, joining the few other people who arrived so early on a Monday.

She arrived on her floor and walked through all of the departments to get to her office in the back. Very few people were here yet, but the ones who were looked surprised to see her arriving ten minutes later than usual, which was still a good hour before most employees. But there was a lot of work to be done and simply not enough time to do it in.

Hermione walked through the glass doors leading to her office. Teddy was not at his desk but she knew he was here by the little pink note folded in the shape of a pumping heart that was set next to his keyboard. Victoire always put them in his lunch bag, and he took them out first thing, eager to see what disgustingly sweet love note his wife wrote him today.

Smiling at the note, Hermione stepped into her office and -

"Morning, Granger."

- slammed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded of Draco, who was sitting behind her desk with his feet propped up.

"Waiting," he replied. "You're later than I expected. I always figured you for a crack of dawn sort of person." He put his feet down and stood up, strutting towards her with that cool arrogance, not to mention a to-go coffee cup from her favorite coffee shop. He handed it to her. "I brought this for you."

"Why?" she asked, looking at him skeptically but still taking the coffee. After a morning like the one she was having, she deserved it.

"You seem like a coffee drinker," he said simply. Then he waited, looking at her expectantly.

Hermione kept her eyes on him as she slowly took a sip. French roast. Black. Just how she liked it. "Thanks," she said. "Now answer my question."

"You took off before morning."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to her desk. "Yes, I'm aware. As I recall, you're the one who said you never know ones true intentions until the morning after. I would think my lack of presence would have been answer enough for you."

"I hardly think I needed to wake up to a cold bed to know that you have no interest in becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"No, I believe that is a position my daughter is vying for," she said as she opened her drawer and placed her bag inside of it. Then she looked up at him and sighed. "It was a mistake."

"Was it?" he asked, a small smile creeping on to his face as he walked over to her.

"Yes," she said, trying to take a step away but tripping on her chair leg. Luckily -or unluckily, she really was not sure - Draco was right there to catch her. He straightened her out so her body was facing his, but did not put her back on her feet so she was stuck at his mercy.

"You're much more graceful when naked," he said, leaning in a little and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Uh … Malfoy …"

"Shh," he whispered, burying his head deeper and brushing his lips ever-so-slightly against her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes, letting the chills run through her as she also took in his scent. Spicy with a hint of pipe tobacco. Actually, it was very similar to the scent of his library.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Hermione was quickly torn out of her reverie. Draco placed her back on her feet and took a step back, putting his hands in his pockets and looking quite casual as the door opened.

Hermione watched as Cormac walked in, staring down and shuffling through several sheets of parchment. He glanced up for a second and looked back down. Then his eyes shot back up and stared right at Draco. They widened.

"Isn't it customary to wait for someone to say 'come in' before you come barging through the door?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, I … Mr. Malfoy, my name is Cormac McLaggen," Cormac charged forward with one hand held out, "and I have wanted to speak with you about a project I am trying to get green lighted to revamp the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, particularly the Auror Office."

Draco reluctantly shook his outstretched hand. "Oh, right. The owl sender."

"You've read my owls?" said Cormac, sounding both surprised and flattered. "I don't suppose Hermione has mentioned -"

"Briefly," said Draco, seeming rather bored with the conversation. "But we actually have some business to take care of before I have to head to my office -"

"Actually, I think we were just about finished, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione.

Draco looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Were we?"

"Yes, we were," she said, looking at him with as much confidence as she could muster. "You are free to go to your office whenever you like."

"Am I?" said Draco, obviously recognizing the dismissal he was getting.

Hermione looked away from him and began fiddling through some papers on his desk.

Draco looked back at Cormac and smiled. "Well, it seems my schedule has just cleared up, Mr. McLaggen. I have a good ten minutes if you would like to give me a quick tour of the department and discuss your ideas."

Cormac's eyes lit up. "Absolutely. Hermione, you're free right now, aren't you?"

"Actually, I came in early to -"

"We would both just _love_ to take you around. While I have many ideas for the Auror Office, she is the one who has been trying for years to get better Defensive Magical items for the patrol team." He leaned in and whispered, "Their department is a lot less picky about who they let in, if you catch my drift. Though, the Auror Office did let in that idiot husband of hers."

Draco laughed loudly.

Hermione turned red in the face. "Shut it, Cormac. I can't go around with you right now. I have work to do."

Cormac smiled. "Fine, but the Minister will be very upset when he hears about how I couldn't seal the deal with Malfoy Enterprises because the witch with the information on our largest demographic refused to -"

"Fine!" she snapped, grabbing a notebook and a Never-Ending Quill from off of her desk. "Let's get this over with. I have a lot to do today."

Cormac smiled smugly and walked out the door. Hermione waited for Draco to go but, when he motioned for her to go first, she huffed and gave in, knowing very well that the pencil skirt she wore that day was a mistake, since he was so obviously staring at her arse.

Cormac led them over to the Auror Office first. Only Harry was there, preparing the schedules for the day. He looked up when they walked in, his eyes pausing for a moment on Draco.

"Morning," he said, looking mainly at Hermione.

"This is our Auror Office," said Cormac, completely ignoring him. He pointed to a chalkboard they had with every Aurors name listed on it and their present tasks. "As you can see, the head of this department is stuck in very primitive ways."

Harry scoffed and looked back at what he was doing. "Nice to see you too, McLaggen."

"I thought it was your Defensive Magic you wanted me to improve," said Draco. "Not the bloody office."

"It's everything," explained Cormac. "Really, the entire Ministry needs a makeover, but the Minister has only approved this department. It would be like a trial run. If everything works out here then he promises to give me more leeway in other departments."

"Seems like a big project," said Draco. "Expensive. I am sure you are aware my services do not come cheap."

"Hermione is the numbers person," said Cormac. "She can get everything drawn up for you."

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Can I, Cormac?"

"Of course you can. You're Hermione Granger Weasley, hopefully sans the Weasley soon. You can do it all," he said with a cheesy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry held his breath as he continued trying to do his work.

"Fine, I'll draw up the bloody numbers, Cormac, just hurry this along, will you? Both I and Mr. Malfoy have places to be."

"Right, of course," said Cormac, returning to his tour. He went over the basic Defensive Spells the Aurors currently used and the points in which they were flawed. Then he took Draco around to the other offices, letting Hermione take charge in the Patrol Office. Draco did not look especially impressed with anything, and she even caught him yawning a few times, but he remained professional, asking questions and actually listening to the answers.

"So tell me, Mr. McLaggen, why is it that you want me and my company heading this project?" Draco asked at the end of the tour. "Surely, there are other companies you could use. Ones that are actually in your budget."

"But Malfoy Enterprises is the best!" exclaimed Cormac. "You have singlehandedly reshaped the entire -"

"It's because you're a pureblood," interrupted Hermione.

Cormac froze, slowly turning towards her with wide eyes. His open mouth tensed, along with the rest of his face.

Hermione just smiled. "No use beating around the bush, Cormac. Mr. Malfoy is already well aware of my work to create equality among all magical beings, starting with merging the line that separates purebloods and Muggle-borns. He is no fool and is, I am sure, well aware that any association we have with him will look good to the Wizengamot, considering we are lacking purebloods in our department."

Cormac looked about ready to burst.

Hermione smiled wider. "Of course, from what I have just stated, we can all conclude that equality goes both ways, am I right?"

"I suppose we could," said Draco, watching her closely as she spoke.

"And while we're lacking purebloods, Mr. Malfoy," she continued, "I believe your company is lacking any credible mixed organizations, such as the Ministry. Your clientele seems to consist mainly of rich, pureblood-owned companies that need heightened security to protect their assets. Sure, Malfoy Enterprises is out of our budget, but you also know that working with us will open a lot of doors for you and your company. Not just at the British Ministry, but ones in other countries, as well. Not to mention Gringotts, which has branches all over the world."

Draco smirked. "So what you are saying is that this partnership will be mutually beneficial."

"Exactly. You use us, we use you. That is the 'Slytherin' way, isn't it?" she said, putting his former house name in air quotes.

"You never cease to surprise me, Granger -"

"Weasley -"

"All right. You get me those numbers and I will see if we can work out some sort of deal."

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"And, of course, we get the family discount, right?" asked Cormac, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders and squeezing. "After all, you two will be in-laws soon. Just after the wedding of young Scorpius and his pretty flower, Violet."

"_Really_, Cormac? You know his son's ridiculous name but you can't remember Rose?"

"Did I get it wrong again?" he asked.

Hermione huffed. "Remove your arm before I break it."

He obeyed quickly.

"Now, if we are quite finished here then I have actual work I need to attend to. I will get those numbers to you as soon as possible, Mr. Malfoy." She walked off.

"You know, all of this talk of flowers has reminded me of something for the wedding," said Draco. "If you will excuse me, Mr. MacLaggen. Until next time." He shook his hand and walked after Hermione, catching her door just before she could shut it and closing it behind him.

Hermione ignored him and headed towards her desk.

"You have certainly done your research on me," he said.

She put down her notebook and opened a drawer, pulling out a magazine that she tossed so it was facing him on the desk. It was a copy of _Wizarding Life_ with him on the cover. "Cormac asked me to read up on you. He has good ideas but he is not always the best at putting them in motion," she explained. "I have to say, you come off as far less arrogant on paper."

"Took years of practice," he said with a smirk. "Anyway, I thought you said you didn't want to work with me."

Hermione took a seat. "I don't. But neither of us can deny that it's a good idea. If our children insist on getting married then what better way to put on a unified front then by working together to promote diversity? After all, this is what it's all for, isn't it? So their generation will not have to go through the same hardships ours did. Things are better but they're far from perfect."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," said Draco, walking over to her and moving so he was between her and the desk. "So, where were we before?"

"You were leaving," said Hermione, trying to get back to her desk.

"I don't think so." Draco seized her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I haven't even gotten around to what I came here to say it."

"From what I recall," she pulled her hand away, "you weren't trying to _say_ anything."

"I was temporarily distracted by your arse in that skirt," he said, reaching around and grabbing it.

Hermione smacked his arm. "You said 'just this once'," she snapped. "Remember?"

"I know what I said. But that was before I knew what a great fuck you -"

"_Mrs. Weasley_," called a voice from a box on her desk. "_Mr. Weasley is here to see you._"

Hermione took a deep breath and pressed a button on the box. "Tell him just one moment, Teddy." She looked back at Draco. "Please go."

"No," he said, all signs of that arrogant smirk gone as he stared back at her. Now he just looked angry. "I haven't even had a chance to speak with you yet."

"I will speak with you later."

"No you won't." He walked over to one of the chairs facing her desk and sat down. "I will wait right here until your bloody husband is finished with whatever it is -"

"Malfoy, no!" shouted Hermione. When he raised his eyebrows, she took several deep breaths. "Look, I … I haven't seen him yet. Since that night." She blushed. "If you're here then I won't be able to keep my cool. I'm already panicking, all right? I can't bloody deal with this … this …"

Hermione began breathing heavily, fanning herself to try and calm down. Draco stood up and hurried over to her. He took out his wand and gave it a wave. Suddenly, Hermione was hit with a cool breeze, the soothing scent of lavender and peppermint invading her nostrils. She closed her eyes and inhaled, only opening them when she felt something press against her lips. She looked down and saw that it was a piece of dark chocolate.

"Astoria used to make me eat this every time she felt I came home too wound up. So, basically, every day." He chuckled. "She read somewhere that it's calming or something."

Hermione took the chocolate between her teeth and chewed. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

"Unfortunately, you can't solve all marital problems with a piece of chocolate." Draco watched her lips closely as they moved. When she was finished, he said, "I am going to leave, Granger, but this conversation is far from over. You are going to come to my office on your lunch break."

"I don't have time to -"

"You are _going_ to, Granger. Or else I will be right back here tomorrow morning."

Hermione took another deep breath. Luckily, the lavender and peppermint was still present. "Fine. I take my lunch around noon so I will see you around then."

Draco smirked softly. "Smart woman. Until then." He grabbed her arse one more time before Disapparating. Hermione jumped, grabbing at her behind and unsuccessfully smacking him as he disappeared.

"Arse," she muttered to herself as she walked over to her door. She took a few more deep breaths and shook out her nerves before opening it. Ron was sitting on Teddy's desk and the two were laughing at something on the computer.

"Ronald."

Ron turned and jumped to his feet. "Oh! Sorry, Hermione, we were -"

"Was there something you needed?" she asked, walking back in to her office.

Ron and Teddy exchanged a look before he followed her, making sure to shut the door behind him. "I wanted to talk to you about the party," he said as soon as they were alone.

Hermione went over to her desk and leaned against it. "What about it?" she asked.

"I just want to explain about Colette."

She tensed.

"I swear I didn't invite her. I wouldn't do that to you," he said. "She had been hinting about wanting to come and I sort of just brushed it off, you know? Then she said she couldn't make it anyway because her mum was coming to town so I played it off like I was upset over it. I thought I was sparing her feelings, but then she just bloody shows up!"

"Then why didn't you just _bloody_ kick her out?" asked Hermione, trying hard to keep her cool.

Ron blushed and looked ashamedly at the floor. "I'm not good at that sort of thing, Hermione. The most I could get myself to do was take her on a tour of the house to get her away from the party, but then we ended up tumbling in to Malfoy's room and it was bloody awkward."

Not as awkward as her own tumble in to Malfoy's room, not to mention a few places within it. Mostly the bed. Though, the floor did not come out unscathed. Nor the wall. There might even have been a momentary stint on the dresser. There was definitely one on the balcony when it got too hot inside. Merlin, she had forgotten about all of that. The panic was quickly returning and it took her a minute to realize Ron was still talking.

"… but I know now that she lied."

Hermione looked at him and blinked. "What?"

"Colette," he said. "Her mum was never coming. She just said that so I wouldn't tell her no. She knew I wouldn't once she said she was busy. She bloody manipulated me."

"It sounds like you're trying to get out of taking any blame upon yourself, Ron," she said with a humorless chuckle. "_Again_."

"No!" he shouted, taking a few steps forward. "No, that is not what I'm doing! I should have kicked her out right away, I admit it! I didn't want her there! I wanted to be there with you and I told her that! I told her, Hermione, and it's over, all right? It's over and I … I want to come back home." He took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of her, cupping her face in his palms. "Please, Hermione … please. Let me come back home."

Hermione put her hand on his chest and pushed him a step back. "Just because you broke up with your girlfriend doesn't change everything else that's wrong between us, Ron. We can't just ignore -"

"I know," he said, moving closer again. "But I want to try. Please, can't we at least try?"

"I don't know …" she said, looking down at the floor.

"Would it make it better if I said I never slept with her?"

Hermione's whole body tensed, her eyes slowly lifting until they met his. "What?"

"I never slept with her," he said again. "I know we have other problems but I clearly only made things worse by dating her. I just thought that's what you wanted. Then Ginny told me it was all a bloody test or something. She said I need to be honest with you and this is me doing that." He sighed. "You are always on the back of my mind, Hermione. I could never be with anyone else."

Well, she could not have felt like a bigger arse. He had definitely not been on the back of her mind the other night. Not when she had been too busy wondering what position Draco was going to toss her in next.

And, suddenly, her mind became flooded with images of him on top of her. Panting, moaning, sweating, talking dirty and giving her arse a spank. She bit her lip. These were not the best thoughts to have when her husband was standing right in front of her, estranged or not.

"Hermione, please," said Ron, moving her face so she was forced to look at him. "We always said we were going to try."

Hermione gazed in to his blue eyes and sighed. "All right," she heard her mouth say even though her heart did not feel the same. It was for the children. That was what she kept telling herself.

Ron's eyes lit up and he smiled at her. Still cupping her face, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. At least this part of her had stayed loyal to him, as long as she did not count necks or other similar areas.

"You won't regret this. I promise I am going to be better this time," he said, kissing her once more before releasing her and taking a step back. "Can we go to lunch today?"

And then Draco entered her mind again. This time clothed. In a suit. And looking very debonair. So debonair that she wanted to rip that suit right off of -

"Hermione."

She looked up.

"Lunch?" Ron repeated.

"I can't today," she said. "Cormac and I are spearheading this project with Malfoy and I said I would bring him some information this afternoon." Nothing less suspicious than a half-truth.

"You're going to be working with Malfoy?" asked Ron, pursing his eyebrows.

"Looks like it," said Hermione, trying hard to appear repulsed.

Ron stared at her for a few moments. Then his face returned to normal and he said, "Bummer. So how about tomorrow?"

Hermione attempted a smile. "Yes, tomorrow is fine."

"I'll see you at quarter till then. 'To be early is to be on time and to be on time is to be late'," he quoted with a wink. "The Hermione motto."

Ron opened the door and looked at her with a dopey smile before exiting. As soon as he was gone, Hermione took a moment to just stand there, really taking in everything that had just happened. She promised Ron she would try. She promised her children months ago that she would try. But she knew, deep down, that she did not want to try. She thought that maybe, when he asked, she would want to, but that kiss just now … there was nothing. She had felt nothing and it was tearing her up inside.

XXX

Hermione had just finished going through her departments funds and wrote up a decent proposal for Draco right before lunch. She had emailed it to Kingsley and received his approval. Since she was being forced to visit him at his office, she refused to show up without any documentation. Anything to ease her guilty conscience. This visit was for work. That was all.

Right as she was putting her beautiful proposal in a green folder and preparing herself to leave, her office door burst open and Victoire walked in.

"Bonjour, Aunt 'Ermione!" she said, mocking her mother's accent. "Are you ready to go to the Apothecary shop?"

Hermione stared blankly at her for a moment. Then she remembered. "Oh … Oh, right! Victoire I -"

"You forgot," said Victoire with a pout. She looked at the folder in her aunt's hand. "Where are you off to?"

"Malfoy Enterprises," said Hermione.

Suddenly, Victoire's eyes lit up. "Really?" she said. "Aunt Hermione, please, please say I can come! That building is extraordinary! I have always wanted to go inside!"

Hermione thought about this. "Actually, that would be perfect. The Apothecary shop is just a few blocks from there." Not to mention the presence of another person would help ensure Draco did not try to pull the same stunt as this morning.

Victoire squealed with excitement. She ran over and linked her arm with Hermione's, pulling her as fast as she could from that office.

When they arrived at Malfoy Enterprises, Hermione walked up to the front desk while Victoire circled around, staring up at the high ceilings and glossy, black walls. Not to mention the strangely shaped metal sculpture emitting a green light in the shape of an 'M' that was floating in the center of the large room.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I am here to see Draco Malfoy. My name is -"

"Hermione Weasley," said the woman with a smile. "I recognize you from the papers."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. I -"

"Mr. Malfoy was only expecting one of you," she said, looking disapprovingly at Victoire, who was giggling while a talking sculpture of an old man flirted with her.

"Sorry, but it seems I have overbooked," explained Hermione. "If it is not all right then I am sure you can just give him -"

"No, it should be fine," said the woman. "Just give me a moment to get his approval."

She opened a drawer and took out a metal ball. Then she held it steady while using her wand to remove a silver thread from her head and placing it inside. Two gold wings spurted out of the ball, making it appear like a slightly larger version of the Golden Snitch, and it went flying off.

"Was that some sort of memory for a Pensieve or something?" asked Hermione.

"No, but that was Mr. Malfoy's inspiration. It relays a verbal message. He is just so brilliant," said the woman with stars in her eyes.

"And quite handsome," added Victoire, walking over to them. "Rose is so lucky she already knows how Scorpius is going to look when he is older. I mean, hubba hubba."

The woman smiled, obviously in agreement.

Less than a minute later, the flying ball returned. The wings returned to their hiding place as it landed in the receptionist's hand. She pressed what appeared to be a button.

"_Yes, that is fine, Ms. Piper. Send them on up_."

The receptionist frowned and Hermione was not sure why until she noticed her name plate: Kelly Pearson. Well, at least he got the 'P' right.

"Head straight back to get to the lift," Kelly explained. "Mr. Malfoy's office is on the twenty-second floor. It's the only one there. You can try getting his secretary to announce you but she's a bit of an idiot." She rolled her eyes. "If I were you I would just head right in."

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus about her," said Hermione. "You seem competent, why don't you take the position?"

"Question of the hour," said Kelly with disdain. "Good luck, and congratulations to your daughter."

Hermione and Victoire smiled before walking off. When they were several feet away, Victoire grabbed her arm and whispered, "She can't take the position because I'm pretty sure she's slept with him. I recognize her as the 'Unidentified Woman' he was photographed with in _Witch Weekly_ shortly after his divorce."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "_Her_? But she looks -"

"Barely older than me. Yeah, I noticed."

The two of them arrived at the lift, both happy to find that it was already there and waiting for them. This building was so much quieter than the Ministry. Hermione could not decide of it was peaceful or eerie. Probably a bit of both.

It took the lift barely any time at all to arrive on the twenty-second floor. The room here was open, two sofas in the corners, bare walls and an entryway that seemed to lead to a small kitchen. There was a single desk placed to the side of two large, wooden doors with handles that, when joined, made the trademark 'M' shape.

Hermione approached the desk while Victoire wandered around. The witch sitting behind it did not even glance up as she continued to file her nails.

"Excuse me."

Nothing.

"Excuse me!"

"What?" snapped the girl, finally looking up. "He already knows you're here. Go the fuck in already."

Hermione's mouth fell open and Victoire turned and gasped.

One of the doors opened and Draco stepped out. "_What_ did you just say to her, Ms. Vance?"

"Nothing, Mr. Malfoy," the woman said innocently. "I was just about to alert you of your guest's arrival."

Victoire scowled at her. "No you weren't, you rude little twit."

Draco laughed. He stepped aside and held the door open for Hermione. "This way, Mrs. Weasley."

A little surprised to actually hear him say her name correctly, Hermione stepped forward. When she reached the doors, she glanced over her shoulder at Victoire.

"Go ahead, Aunt Hermione" she said brightly. "I'll be fine. Just give me ten minutes with this one to teach her some respect." She pointed at the secretary. When the other witch did not acknowledge her, Victoire yanked the nail file out of her hand and tossed it in the rubbish next to a banana peel.

"Hey!"

"Play nicely, ladies," said Draco, shutting the door behind him.

"You weren't kidding about her," said Hermione as soon as they were alone.

"I don't kid about incompetence," said Draco, not even being discrete about waving his wand. Hermione bit her lip. She knew what he was doing. Putting up a Silencing and a Locking Charm.

She stood nervously in the center of the room as he approached her, looking around at anything that was not him. There was that personal fireplace he had mentioned, just behind his desk and looking nice and toasty. And there were large windows on both sides of it, giving them a lovely view of the city. She would have to enjoy it sometime when she was not feeling so uncomfortable.

When Draco was less than a foot away, she shoved the green folder she held in to his hands. "Here," she said. "This is what we can offer you for your services."

"Hmm …" Draco lifted the folder and opened it, slowly walking towards his desk as he read.

"I know it is not quite what you are used to but, as you can see, as long as the success rate of the department follows my chart then in a few short months -"

Draco snapped the folder shut and put it on his desk. "I didn't invite you here to talk numbers, Granger. Obviously, I will be willing to work something out for family," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," said Hermione as he slowly approached once more. "Well, that's good. Honestly, I was thinking you would laugh right in my face when you saw that and I wasn't sure how we were going to convince you -"

"I will tell you exactly how you can convince me," said Draco, using one hand to grab her arse and pull her roughly against him while the other pushed her hair back, giving him access to her soft neck.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back. "I'm not a bloody prostitute!" she snapped.

Draco smirked. "You're right. Poor wording." He stepped forward and grabbed her again, this time much gentler. "What I am going to do to you now has absolutely nothing to do with our business deal." He leaned in and whispered, "This is personal," his hot breath tickling her neck before he began running his tongue along her ear.

"You … you said just once," she reminded, placing her hands on his chest to push him away but clutching on to the fabric instead.

"I thought that would be enough," he said, rubbing his hands soothingly along her hips and arse as he nibbled his teeth down her neck, "but all it did was give me a bloody taste. I need more, Granger. I need to fuck you time and time again until I get it out of my system."

"B-but … our children," she said weakly, not even attempting to stop him as he slowly began to bunch up her skirt.

Draco lifted his head back to her ear and chuckled softly. "I won't tell if you won't."

In less than a second, the two of them were ravaging each other, Hermione grabbing on to his hair and pulling him deeper in to her neck while he sucked more aggressively. He picked her up by the arse and slammed her down on his desk, her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist and pulling him close enough to grind in to her. He ripped her shirt open and pulled her right breast out of her bra, sucking on her nipple while she struggled to undo his trousers.

Draco had just moved his hands down to help her when something on his desk beeped. A small orb lit up with a green light and a voice said, "_Mr. Malfoy, your door is locked_."

Draco grunted and pressed the orb. "Yes, Ms. Vance, I am in a meeting. What is it?"

Hermione began roughly grazing her teeth across his neck and he had to struggle to keep his voice calm.

"_Your lunch meeting is here_."

Draco pursed his eyebrows. "What?" He leaned to the side and grabbed a datebook from behind Hermione, flipping it open and stopping on today's date. He pressed the orb again. "I don't have a lunch meeting today, Ms. Vance."

"_Well, they're here_."

"Who is?"

"_I don't know. That Scottish bloke you always say is so important._"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep, meditated breath. "Wallace Macgregor?"

"_Yeah, that's the one_."

"Tell him I will just be a few minutes." Draco released the button. "Fuck!" he shouted. "She put him on the bloody schedule for _next_ Monday, that fucking idiot!"

Hermione stopped sucking on his neck and leaned back.

"I know I am going to regret this," he said, "But I am afraid we are going to have to put this on hold." He kissed her neck and stepped back, closing his eyes and trying to think of something, _anything_ to make his cock go down. His ex-wife was always a good go-to.

While he did that, Hermione jumped off of the desk and pulled down her skirt. Her blouse was missing several buttons, so she used her wand to locate and reattach them. She had just positioned her breasts so they were properly back in her bra and was buttoning up her newly repaired blouse when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her from behind, followed by the touch of soft lips against her neck.

"Perhaps we can continue this at the same time tomorrow."

Hermione focused on her task and said, "I can't. I have lunch plans tomorrow."

"So?" said Draco, continuing to kiss down her neck. "You obviously had lunch plans today but you still came. Just stick whoever it is in the front room while _you're_ in a meeting and -"

"My lunch is with Ron, Malfoy."

Draco's lips froze.

"I hardly think it would be appropriate to make him wait for me outside of your office while you're shagging me on your desk."

Draco did not come back at her with some witty response like she expected. Instead, his hands tensed and he asked, "What are you going to lunch with him for?"

Hermione sighed. She stepped out of his touch and began tucking in her blouse. "Well, if you must know, he has ended things with Colette and has asked me if we could try again."

"And you said yes?"

Hermione turned to see Draco cocking an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I did," she said. "He's my husband, Malfoy. We have two children together. I owe it to all of them to at least try."

Draco scoffed. "You don't owe them shit. Not when you're this bloody miserable."

Hermione went white. "I'm not -"

"Yes you are," he interrupted. "I could tell you were the first moment I saw you at the graduation. You did not want to be there with him, and you did not want his family doting all over you. You wanted out."

"No, I … I love him. I do."

With a chuckle, Draco said, "Granger, if you were still in love with Weasley then you wouldn't have fucked me the way you did. That was not a woman seeking revenge. That was a woman seeking liberation. Something different from what she was used to. Something enjoyable."

"No!" objected Hermione. "No, that's not what that was! Whoever that woman was that night, that was not me!"

"Yes it was," said Draco.

"I was drunk. I -"

"Oh, and are you drunk now?" he asked. "Because, maybe you didn't notice, but we were only seconds away from shagging just a few minutes ago. Face it, Granger. You want to fuck me just as much as I want to fuck you, and that's what has you so panicked. Because you don't want to be with him. You want to be free to fuck me whenever you please."

"Stop saying it like that!" she yelled, clenching her hands in to fists. "We … we slept together. It was decent and now it's finished."

"Would it make you feel better if we pretended we _made love_?" he mocked. "It is what it is, Granger. Fucking. Accept it, and also accept that we will be doing it again." He took a step forward and pulled her body in to his. "Soon."

"No," she said again, trying to push him away but he held on tight. "I … I love Ron. We have a family together and we're going to make it work."

"Stop deluding yourself," said Draco. "You can't go back to him because you will never be happy. You have checked out, Granger. I don't know what your defining moment was but there is always one. That moment when you look at the person you have slept next to for years and realize that you feel nothing. It is finished, and _nothing_ either of you say or do is ever going to make it right again."

"You don't know that," Hermione said weakly.

"Are you saying there wasn't a defining moment for you?" he asked. "One where you felt that clarity?"

She stared down towards the floor and went white just thinking about it. "No," she lied, wanting nothing more than to forget that moment last December when she looked at her husband and literally saw him change before her very eyes. How could she ever admit to anyone that she could pinpoint the moment she truly fell out of love?

"Liar," said Draco, calling it like it was. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "So where does this leave us?"

"Nowhere," answered Hermione. "Just like it should be." She looked up at him. "It was a mistake."

Draco's jaw clenched. "If you truly feel that way then why did you come here, Granger? Why are you standing in my office right now?"

"Because you said -"

"Forget what I fucking said!" he snapped. "You didn't have to come here. You could have stood me up. Yes, I would have been right back in your office tomorrow morning but if I truly felt you didn't want me around then I would back off." He paused. "Eventually."

Hermione scoffed but she did not come back with a rebuttal. Because, for once, she did not have one. Why was she here? She had spent all morning working on those bloody numbers just to justify it, and she had started right after making Ron that promise. She knew what Draco wanted. He was not exactly cryptic about it.

"Face it, Granger. You and I are exactly what the other needs."

Hermione looked up to see he had moved closer. He reached out and put his hands on her hips. She did not stop him.

"You need someone to satisfy your desires until you figure out what exactly it is you want, and I need someone who isn't going to get bloody attached and expect something more from me. Let's face it, this is hardly forever. It definitely cannot go past the wedding. But, for once in your bloody life, could you not overthink things?" He leaned in close and whispered, "Follow your animal instincts."

Draco grazed his lips up her neck, sending chills down Hermione's spine and all the way to her toes. She could not keep herself from sucking in her breath.

Stopping just below her ear, Draco smirked and said, "I better go tend to my guests." He ran his teeth across her earlobe and pulled away.

Looking in a mirror hanging on the wall, Draco straightened his tie and hair. "I won't be in your office tomorrow morning, Granger, but don't think that means I am letting this go. My pursuit of you will not end until I have you naked in my bed again, and you should know that I have a great knack for getting what I want."

He turned and walked towards her, fixing a few strands of her hair and straightening her blouse before walking towards the door.

"Despite your claims, this is not finished," he said. "You can be quite certain of that."

Flashing her a wink and a smile, Draco opened the door and stepped out. Hermione hurried so she exited just behind him.

When they got to the front room, they were surprised to find Draco's three guests sitting on the sofa and laughing while Victoire served them tea. His secretary was still at her desk, painting her nails now.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" one of the men asked, pointing at her stomach.

"No, not yet," she answered. "My husband wants to find out but I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"My wife and I wanted to be surprised. She was so certain it was a girl, which is why my son has a bright-pink bedroom," said the redheaded, bushy-bearded man in the middle, roaring with laughter while the others followed suit.

Hermione was fairly certain he was Wallace Macgregor, the president of a vastly growing beverage manufacturing company who was always present in the business section of the _Daily Prophet_. His most popular product was an assortment of different flavored butterbeers. Her favorite was the cinnamon.

"I think we'll just stick with the white nursery," said Victoire with a laugh. "If I'm feeling really adventurous then maybe we'll go cream."

The men laughed again, so thunderous compared to her dainty giggle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen," said Draco, walking up to them.

Wallace stood first, followed shortly by his comrades. "S'alright, Mr. Malfoy," he said. "This charming lass kept us company." He smiled fondly at Victoire and she beamed back at him. Then he watched as Hermione walked up next to her. "So the rumors are true. The wizarding world's most cunning businessman is working with the Ministry's top witch."

"I hope you don't mind I spilled the beans," said Victoire with a smile. "But I wanted Mr. Macgregor to understand that you were not making them wait for just any client, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at her and returned her smile. "I don't mind at all. Of course, no deal has been made yet. Mrs. Weasley and I are still working out the details."

He glanced at Hermione and winked. She obviously read between the lines of that statement, but managed to keep her cool in front of present company.

"Shall we get going?" Hermione asked Victoire. "We only have a short time before I have to get back to the office and I just know you're going to want to stop at the ice cream parlour on our way back."

Victoire giggled. "You know me so well. We can go just as soon as I clean their teacups."

She held up the tray she was holding and waited for the men to drink the last of their tea, putting the cups back on it for her. Victoire tried to walk off towards the small kitchen, but Draco stopped her.

"That is not your job." He waved his wand and the tray vanished. "Ms. Vance, the cups are in the kitchen. Do me a favor and clean them while we are out."

His secretary scoffed. "Do I look like a maid to you?"

"I was thinking you looked more like a bitch," said Victoire.

Ms. Vance's head shot up and she stared daggers at the other witch. Hermione gasped but the men just laughed, even Draco.

"Victoire, language!" snapped Hermione.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione, but I call them like I see them." She waved her wand at the kitchen. "The dishes will be clean by the time you get back, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled brightly and went ahead to press the button for the lift.

"A firecracker, that one," said Wallace. "Her husband is a lucky man."

The lift opened. Hermione did not know why she was surprised when Draco and his guests stepped in with them, beginning to talk business while Draco secretly grabbed her arse in the tight space. She could not even push him off since there was no way of doing that without making a scene. He really had some nerve. She finally jabbed her heel in to his feet and, when he flinched, she smiled and said, "Sorry."

When they arrived on the ground floor, Hermione and Victoire let the men walk ahead of them. It was not until they got outside that any of them turned back. Wallace and his two comrades wanted to say goodbye to Victoire, but Draco looked right at Hermione and said, "Come over here for a quick moment, Mrs. Weasley."

He stepped off to the side and waited for her to follow. She did slowly and, once they were alone, asked, "What is it?"

"I really am interested in doing this job for the Ministry, if not for the money then for my reputation. As you have read, it obviously needs some work." He paused. "But those numbers you gave me were laughable, and I refuse to work for pittance. Tell the Minister that he will have to up his ante if he wants this deal to happen."

Hermione bit her cheek and nodded. "All right. I will pass the message along."

Draco held out his hand and Hermione shook it. He pulled her a little closer and quietly said, "I look forward to working with and fucking you in the future."

Hermione pulled her hand away. "You really are charming." She was about to walk away but stopped, turned back and paused. She looked at him. "You need to fire your secretary, Malfoy. She doesn't deserve to be rewarded for her lack of drive and, in your line of business, you need someone you can trust by your side. If the worst thing these gossip magazines can say about you is that you're picky about your staff then I would call that a win."

"Hermione!" someone called.

Hermione turned just in time to see a camera flash in her face. A man with a fedora smiled before Disapparating.

Hermione whipped back around when she heard Draco laughing.

"It looks like they already have a new headline. 'Draco Malfoy, entrepreneur, spotted with Hermione Weasley, the married mother of his son's fiancée and the Ministry's very own golden witch. Is there more going on between them than just wedding plans?'"

Hermione went white. "They wouldn't."

"Of course they would," said Draco. "_Witch Weekly_ just loves to cover stories on my philandering ways, and your impending divorce is the talk of the town. It is _exactly_ the type of headline they would print." He winked. "See you around, Granger."

Draco swaggered off and rejoined Wallace. They walked in one direction while Hermione and Victoire walked in another. She tried to focus on her chatty niece, but it was hard when she knew Draco was right. That photo was going to show up in the press and, as innocent as it was, the guilt of it all was bound to get to her.

She had known it was only a matter of time before the repercussions of what she had done came back to haunt her. Not to mention the very persistent wizard who made his mission perfectly clear. And, what more, there was a part of her that secretly hoped he would succeed. But she would fight it. Through the veil and back she would fight it. Or try, at least. Apparently, there was a lot of trying in her life, and it was bloody exhausting.


	6. Force

**A/N: Happy early Thanksgiving! This chapter is a long one. Sorry. :o/**

**But I'm sure you will all forgive me …**

"Can we really not just float this thing up there?" asked Ron as he struggled with one end of his and Hermione's old sofa as they tried to carry it up the stairs.

"Ron, we are in a Muggle building!" Hermione whispered harshly, trying to catch a glimpse of him from her bottom end but failing. "We will just have to make do."

Ron grunted but agreed. They had only gone up one flight and still had three more to go, and the way the staircase curved halfway up each floor did not make it easy.

"Did you need help with that, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione heard a voice she had come to recognize as Scorpius ask as they approached the third floor.

"No, I got it!" spat Ron, even though he had been complaining about his back just moments ago.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, just let him help you!" Hermione shouted from down below.

Ron grunted. "Oh, bloody fine," he said, handing his side over.

Once Ron was out of the picture, the task suddenly became much easier. Scorpius was pretty strong and was able to lift the sofa over the bannister at each curve, angling it just right so they hit a minimal amount of wall. Hermione knew she should have taken the lead from the very beginning, but Ron had insisted.

When she and Scorpius finally arrived with the sofa in the small flat, Rose was trying to cast a spell on Ron to heal his back.

"Told you we never should have sent the old people to do the heavy lifting," said Hugo with a laugh.

Ron's mouth fell open. "_Old_?"

"Well, I didn't see any of you jumping at the opportunity to help," said Hermione, slowly setting down her end of the sofa first, followed shortly by Scorpius.

"I just got a manicure," said Lily, daintily unwrapping a vase from one of the boxes so as not to ruin her nails.

Hermione went over and took it from her. She went into the kitchen and filled it with water before putting in the flowers she had purchased from the market that morning. Every home looked better with flowers, even small ones with too many people crowded around since everyone insisted on helping the new residents move in.

Ron came up beside her and put an arm around her waist. She gave him a small smile but it was not long before she was moving out of his touch.

They had gone to lunch twice that week and both times everything had felt forced. The conversations, the eye contact, even the awkward kiss before they went back to their own offices. Especially the awkward kiss. She knew there was no way Ron did not feel it too, but, still, he kept trying and acting like nothing was wrong.

"So have you given any more thought to who your best man is going to be, Scor?" asked Lily, still emptying her box while Scorpius and Albus moved the sofa around per Rose's instruction.

"I don't know," said Scorpius. "Rose and I were kind of thinking that maybe it should be Hugo."

Lily froze, her mouth falling open dramatically as her nose crinkled in disgust. "I can't walk down the aisle with my bloody _cousin_!"

"Ouch, Lil," said Hugo, who was currently trying to put Rose's new bookshelf together. Even with magic, he was doing a horrible job.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she said. "Why won't you pick Parker?"

"Parker is not exactly speaking to me right now," said Scorpius, pushing the sofa about two inches to the left.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Rose, running over and giving him a kiss.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

Scorpius and Rose looked at each other. Then they looked at Hugo. He glanced up and blushed. "I didn't bloody know, all right?"

"We know," said Rose, suddenly turning her eyes to Lily and narrowing them.

Lily made a point not to look up at her, a small but wicked smile planted on her face.

Hermione was watching them closely. "Lily Luna Potter, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she said innocently. "Well … I might have told Parker's girlfriend, Issy, that Hugo couldn't stop talking about her."

"Ha!" scoffed Hugo. "I didn't even know who she was until she came up to me. Then come to find out she's Parker's bloody girlfriend."

"Not anymore," Lily said proudly.

"It's not funny, Lil!" he snapped. "Parker is telling everyone that when we get back to school he's going to make my life miserable for stealing his girl. I'm a lover, not a fighter! If he swings I wouldn't even know how to bloody swing back!"

Hermione's face tensed as she immediately went in to Mommy-mode. "Why didn't you tell me this? As soon as I get home I am going to owl Neville and -"

"No!" Hugo and Lily both shouted.

"You can't get Parker in trouble! He'll be kicked off the Quidditch team!" she screamed.

"Is that really your only concern, _cousin_?" Hugo threw down the piece of bookshelf he was holding. "Oh, I bloody give up."

Rose went over to help him while Scorpius and Albus started pushing boxes off to the side to make room for the other stuff they needed to bring up. Lily was still unpacking the same box.

"Eww, gross!" she said suddenly. "Why do you have this hideous thing?"

Everyone looked over to see she was holding a Creatasia figurine in the shape of a Hungarian Horntail. The company specialized in making fantasy creatures look especially gruesome. The dragons were their top-selling item.

"Careful with that," said Scorpius, running over and taking it from her. "That one's my favorite."

Lily pursed her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you _seriously_ collect those? Ugh, no wonder you want Hugo to be your best man."

Not wanting to leave his Hungarian Horntail on the floor next to everything else Lily was unpacking, Scorpius began looking around, trying to find a place for it.

"Oh, Scorpius, hold on a second," said Hermione, scanning the flat until she found her purse. She stuck her hand in and began feeling around, her heart speeding up for a moment as her fingers brushed across Draco's flask. Other than a few exchanges of business related owls, she had not spoken to him since that day she went to his office. Of course, she had thought about him a lot. Every time Ron touched her and it felt so wrong she would remember the burning sensation Draco sent running through her veins simply by being present.

And then she found what she was looking for.

"Here," she said, pulling out a wooden shelf she had made. "I figured we could find a spot for your dragons on the wall."

Scorpius watched, a little flabbergasted, as Hermione scanned the wall for the best spot for her shelf. She eventually decided on a place just above a small end table.

"Come help me," she said to him.

Scorpius put his dragon down on the sofa and joined her.

"You brought this for me?" he asked.

"I made it, yes," said Hermione, instructing him to hold it up straight while she used her wand to attach it.

"My mom is very crafty," Rose said proudly. Unfortunately, she could not say the same for her brother and dad, who were currently looking at the instructions for putting together the bookshelf with blank expressions on their faces. She rolled her eyes and started doing it herself.

Once the shelf was up, Hermione grabbed the Hungarian Horntail and put it in place. "Lily, bring over the others, will you?"

Lily stood and carried over the four other dragons she had unpacked. Rose and Scorpius had finally compromised on five. Hermione arranged them on the shelf in the way she thought looked best and stepped back, inspecting it carefully with her hand on her chin.

"I think it looks good, right?" she said, glancing at Scorpius.

"Uh … yeah," he said, still looking a little confused by the whole ordeal.

"Do you not like it?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"No!" he said quickly. "I do! It's just, uh … thank you. For the shelf."

Hermione smiled and chuckled softly. "You're welcome." She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking off to the kitchen where she took out glasses and filled them with ice and butterbeer for everyone.

Lily came over to help her. "I don't think his mum does the little things like you do, Aunt Hermione," she whispered. "He probably doesn't quite understand what he's getting into with our family yet."

"Hmm," said Hermione. "Well, I hope we're not overwhelming him."

"I'm sure he's fine. Might be better once his dad gets here, though. Oh! I mean your _lover_." Lily winked.

Hermione blushed. "Funny," she said.

Of course, that photo of her and Draco had been published in _Witch Weekly_ by the next day. His guess of headline had been pretty accurate. Ron had been furious, but he could not say much about it considering his own photo in the same magazine just a few months prior had been very real.

"Oh, come on, Aunt Hermione. Have a laugh about it. There are worse people you could have been photographed standing next to."

"Just help me serve the drinks, Lily," said Hermione, eager to get off of the present subject.

Lily giggled and walked off with two drinks in hand, giving them to Hugo and Ron first before coming back for more.

"You all _do_ realize there is still a truck down there with half of your stuff in it?" asked Teddy as he walked in holding a coffee table. Victoire was just behind him carrying a small box.

"You guys came!" Rose said excitedly as she ran over to give them both hugs.

"Yes, but it doesn't look like there's much room for us," said Victoire, putting her box down on the sofa so she could hug Rose properly.

"Teddy, you're good at building things," said Rose, waiting for him to put down the coffee table before giving him a hug. "Could you help my dad and Hugo with my bookshelf?"

"Ah, our area of expertise," said Teddy, looking at Victoire. "We once put together a desk that was, what, one-hundred and twenty-two -"

"One-hundred and seventy-two," corrected Victoire.

"- one-hundred and seventy-two pieces!"

Teddy took Victoire's hand and they went over to the bookshelf that seemed to be creating even more pieces with time.

"Hugo, Al, Scorpius, do the three of you think you can help me empty out the last of the truck?" asked Hermione. "We should really get it out of the street soon."

The boys all headed for the door.

"I can help too," said Ron, trying to stand.

"No, Ron," said Hermione, holding out her hand to stop him. "You stay here and nurse your back."

She followed the boys out and met up with them downstairs, organizing everything as best she could so they could get it all up in as few trips as possible. They were able to do it in three. On the last trip, Hugo and Al took up the railings for the bed and ran ahead to put it together while Hermione and Scorpius dealt with the mattress. It was heavier than it looked and a bit more of a struggle than the sofa. Merlin knew why. Hermione was pretty sure she was just exhausted and probably should have left this task to one of the strapping young boys.

"Do you want to maybe switch ends?" asked Scorpius from the top of their current staircase while Hermione tried to lift the mattress above her head so it would not keep bumping the stairs.

"At this point, I don't even know how we would switch," she said, looking at how the mattress was taking up the entire staircase.

"I could just slide down the bannister," he said, giving it a rub and seeming like he just really wanted to do it.

"And how do you propose I get up?" asked Hermione. "Should I climb?"

Scorpius frowned. "Oh. Right."

She laughed. "Let's just try this again."

They both lifted, Hermione's end a bit higher as she, once again, tried to raise it above her head. She lost her grip in the process and it fell. She screamed and ducked, holding her hands up high in an attempt to stop it from smacking down on her head. Since her eyes were clenched shut, she was a little surprised when it never made impact. She opened them and saw that a strong arm in a dark sleeve was holding it up. She looked up and was not especially surprised to find Draco there.

"What do you have this bloody thing filled with?" he asked. "Lead?"

"Hi, Dad!" called Scorpius, letting go of the mattress with one hand to wave, only to make one side collapse again. Draco put something down quickly and grabbed the other end before Hermione could get squashed.

"Careful, Scorpius. Somehow, I think killing your future bride's mother with a mattress would put a bit of a damper on the wedding."

"Yes, I do suppose Rose would feel negatively about that," said Scorpius with a laugh. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's fine," said Hermione, moving out from underneath the mattress and standing up properly. "And call me Hermione."

"Really?" said Scorpius, for some reason looking at his father for approval.

"You should do what the lady says," said Draco. "Besides, you will want to get in the habit of calling her by a name that isn't going to change soon."

Hermione's entire body tensed. She looked up at Scorpius to see he had gone dead white. Her eyes began to flame as she slowly turned them towards Draco, about to give him a piece of her mind when someone walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"That was incredibly rude, Draco," said Narcissa, looking absolutely appalled with her son. "Apologize to Mrs. Weasley."

"I was only joking -"

"I said APOLOGIZE." Narcissa's voice came out deep and frightening, making Hermione consider apologizing to herself, on instinct.

Draco took a deep breath in through his nose and looked at Hermione. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione blinked. "It's fine," she said, even though it really was not. "Just help me get this mattress up, will you?"

"I thought that was what I was already doing," said Draco, giving the mattress a few good pumps with his hands. "Salazar, this thing is heavy."

"Granny, I didn't know you were coming!" Scorpius said brightly from his place on the top of the steps.

"I was not planning to but your father said I had to see this place with my own eyes," said Narcissa, glancing sideways and smiling at her son.

"Did you get it?" Scorpius asked in an almost whisper.

Narcissa picked up what Draco had put down and held it high for him to see. It looked like a small animal carrier. And then it meowed.

"Did you get them a cat?" Hermione asked, pursing her eyebrows.

"A kitten," Narcissa corrected, bringing the carrier back down so Hermione could see the little orange tabby with golden eyes.

"To replace Scuffles," said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione was mad at him, so she tried very hard not to laugh. Unfortunately, she was unable to hold back. "A much more suitable companion," she said, sticking her fingers into the carrier and letting the purring little kitten rub against them.

"Draco has been owling pet shops all week trying to find a female orange one. Who knew they were rare?" said Narcissa. "Finally, the owner of _Magical Menagerie_ found one for us in a Muggle shelter. We took a cab there." Her eyes brightened. She was obviously proud of their Muggle adventure. "If your father ever finds out …"

Draco smiled slyly. "Probably best not to mention it."

"Why female?" asked Hermione. "Because it looks like Rose?"

"That was my thought," said Draco. He looked up at his son. "Their second cat can be a white male."

"Yes, because it won't be awkward having two pets that look like us," said Scorpius.

Draco adjusted the mattress. It seemed to be getting a bit heavy for him. "I am not carrying this thing up four more flights," he said, reaching into his pocket where his wand was.

"What are you doing? This is a Muggle building," Hermione whispered harshly.

"Yes, but how is anyone going to know if I make the bloody thing lighter," he whispered back to her, giving his wand a flick in his pocket. A second later, he lifted the mattress over his head with ease.

"Oh, this is much better!" said Scorpius.

Draco continued to stare at Hermione, that annoying smirk still formed on his lips as he and his son began ascending the stairs.

"Well, no need to be smug about it," Hermione muttered under her breath as she, Narcissa and the kitten followed after.

When they reached Rose and Scorpius' floor, Narcissa handed the kitten's carrier to Hermione and hurried forward to take the mattress. "Let me feel strong for a moment, will you, Draco?"

Draco laughed. "Of course, Mother."

She, Scorpius and the mattress entered the flat. Hermione started to follow them, but Draco grabbed her wrist and held her back. She looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I _am_ sorry," he said, staring directly into her eyes. "About what I said before. It was uncalled for."

"Are you really?"

Draco's jaw tightened and he looked off to the side, but he still nodded.

Hermione pulled her wrist out of his grip. "You don't know anything about my husband's and my relationship, Malfoy, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

"I know enough," he said. "So how has this 'trying' thing been working out for you?"

"None of your business."

Draco sucked air in through his teeth. "That bad, eh? So what is it that's not working? Too many naughty dreams about me?"

He reached around and grabbed her arse. Hermione smacked it away.

"Stop it!" she snapped. "This is not funny anymore! I mean … it never was but …" She sighed. "Please, just stop."

The corners of Draco's mouth fell into a frown. "Fine," he said. "If that's what you really want then I relent."

"Thank you," said Hermione, looking away from his eyes and at a spot on the wall.

"For now."

"Dad."

They both turned. Scorpius was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Rose has her eyes closed. Bring her in."

He pointed down at the carrier Hermione was still holding. She lifted it and Draco opened the cage door. The kitten practically jumped into his hands and he very carefully carried her into the flat. It was actually a very cute sight to watch, despite how much she hated him right now.

"Scorpius, if you do something disgusting I swear the wedding is off!" said Rose from where she was sitting on the floor.

"I'm not going to do anything disgusting, baby, I promise you'll like this."

The kitten meowed.

Rose's face lit up, even though she kept her eyes closed. "Don't tell me that's Scuffles the second?"

"It is definitely not an oversized rat," said Scorpius, glancing at Hermione and winking.

Rose held her arms out as Draco got closer. He put the kitten in her hands and she pulled it close, cooing as she opened her eyes and looked down at it. "Oh my gods, she's so cute!" She looked up at Draco. "She?"

"Yes, it's a she," he said. "Please, just don't name her Scuffles." He glanced sideways at Hermione and smirked.

"I won't," said Rose, nuzzling against the purring kitten. "Oh, I love her already. Thank you so much!"

She jumped up and gave Draco a half-hug, since one hand was currently occupied. He just sort of patted her back uncomfortably in return.

"So what should we call her?" she asked, jumping over several boxes to get to Scorpius.

"Keep it with family tradition," said Lily. "We have Rose, Lily, and you're a flower too, aren't you, Mrs. Malfoy?" She looked at Narcissa, who had taken a seat on the edge of the mattress they had just put on the bedframe.

"Yes, I suppose I am," she said.

"But Mom's not a flower." Rose crinkled her nose. She looked at Hermione.

"How about Dahlia?" suggested Lily, still stuck on the idea of flower names. "Or Marigold? She could totally be a Marigold!"

"I'd rather go Shakespearian," said Rose, still looking at her mother. "How about Perdita? I _know_ you always wanted me to be named Perdita."

Ron glanced up from his pile of parts that were supposed to make a bookshelf. His face stiffened as he locked eyes with Hermione.

"It only seemed appropriate since you were Hermione's daughter," said Hermione, trying to give Ron a smile. "But it's your kitten, honey. You can name her Perdita if you want, but don't think you're too mature to name her something like Pumpkin."

Rose smiled coyly. "How did you know I was thinking about Pumpkin?"

"That orange rabbit your Uncle George gave you without our permission," she said. "Since it was a little darker orange you called him Pumpkin Pie."

"And then you made me a pumpkin pie to butter me up before telling me you gave him away." She frowned. "It didn't work." Rose held the kitten out in front of her and took a good look. "I like Perdita. It's pretty, just like her. Do you like it?" she asked, looking at Scorpius for approval.

"Yes, it is very _perdy_," he joked, giving Rose a kiss. They both giggled.

Hermione walked through the maze of boxes to get to Ron, Teddy and Victoire, who were all still hard at work on the bookshelf, though it looked like little progress had been made.

"What's he doing buying her a cat for?" Ron asked quietly as she sat down next to him. "Shouldn't she be figuring out how to take care of herself before getting a bloody animal?"

"Relax, Ron, it's just a cat. They're pretty self-reliant, and Malfoy was just being nice," said Hermione, picking up the instructions and looking them over.

"Yeah, I suppose you have to stand up for your _lover_," he mocked.

"It would only be right."

Ron's hands clenched around the piece of wood he was holding and his ears turned bright red.

"Ron, I'm joking," she said. "It was just a stupid article written to try and sell magazines. And there will probably be a lot more like it if this deal goes through, so you might as well adjust."

Ron glanced up, pretending to look at her but obviously staring past her and what she could only assume was Draco. "He looks at your bloody arse almost every time you turn around."

Hermione blushed.

"That is true," said Victoire. "He did it a couple of times the other day." She laughed but stopped as soon as she realized she was the only one. "Sorry. I didn't know we were taking this seriously. He's just a man, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione has a very nice -"

"Do you have something else you could be doing, Vickie?" asked Hermione.

"Umm … sure," said Victoire, standing up. "Come on, Teddy. Let's see if they have anything to eat in this place because I'm _starving_."

Teddy took her hand and the two of them walked as best they could through the maze towards the kitchen.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve getting jealous over nothing when you had a girlfriend just last week," said Hermione.

Ron took a deep breath. "Fair enough," he said, still pretending to fiddle with the bookshelf even though he was obviously not focused on it anymore. "But he doesn't have to be so bloody obvious about it."

"Malfoy is Malfoy," she said.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to find him holding Perdita while Rose and Lily transfigured a collar for her. He walked over to his mother and handed her over before taking a seat next to her. She whispered something to him and he laughed.

"Have you even spoken to him once since they got engaged?"

"No," said Ron. "You've been doing enough of that for the both of us."

Hermione slowly turned her head back towards him. She sighed.

"I've talked to that spawn of his. Isn't that enough?"

"That _spawn_ is your future son-in-law, and maybe you'd realize that he's actually quite sweet if you gave him half a chance," she spat. "He loves Rose, even you can't deny that."

"Of course he does. She's the prettiest girl he's ever going to meet and way too good for him."

Hermione smiled softly. "You think she's too good for everyone."

"Only because she is." He paused, frowning as he finally put down the piece of wood. "He's going to break her heart, Hermione."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. A father's intuition is -"

"_Nothing_ compared to a mother's intuition, and I think you're wrong."

Hermione stood up and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a set of keys. She tossed them down to him.

"Do me a favor and return the truck, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," said Ron, standing.

Ron leaned in and gave Hermione an awkward kiss. Even though she closed her eyes, she knew his were open, probably watching Draco since her back was to him and he would have a perfect view of her arse.

"I'll order Chinese food while you're gone," she said.

Ron nodded and said a quick goodbye to Rose before leaving the flat.

"Where did you get the shelf to put these on?"

Hermione looked over to see that Draco was staring at the Creatasia figurines while Scorpius stood behind him.

"Mrs. Weas - I mean, Hermione made it for me." Scorpius looked over at her and smiled.

"You made it?" asked Draco, glancing sideways at her.

"I did," she said.

"In her craft room, a.k.a. the basement!" called Rose from the other side of the flat. "She does everything. Woodwork, scrapbooking, ceramics, knitting. Even dabbled in jewelry."

"I probably should have avoided that one," said Hermione. She and Rose laughed as they recalled the hideous necklace she had given her on her twelfth birthday.

Hermione walked over to the kitchen and began digging through drawers.

"Rose, where did you put that menu for the Chinese place around the corner that is supposed to be pretty good?"

"Oh!" Rose looked around until she found a filing cabinet. She opened it and went to the tab that said 'menus', pulling out the one in question.

"I think it's time we ordered some lunch," said Hermione. "What does everyone want?"

"Spring rolls!" she shouted, with Rose and Hugo. They both narrowed their eyes at her.

"And let me guess. Chicken Satay, Sweet and Sour Pork, Szechuan Beef, Fried Prawns and lots and lots of Fried Rice for Lily."

Lily was the only one who looked amused.

"Why do we always have to get Fried Rice?" asked Albus. "We _never_ get Chow Mein. Even at home it's always what Lily wants."

"Exactly as it should be," said Lily, giving her brother a shove.

Albus shoved her back. Only softly but it was enough to set her off. She jumped on his back and tackled him to the floor, tickling him the whole way down.

"Dammit, Lily! Stop!" he laugh-screamed.

"Relax, you two!" snapped Hermione. "We can get both."

Lily climbed off of Albus, but he held out his leg and tripped her so she fell back down. Hermione huffed and let them continue to wrestle. She did not know how Ginny did it.

"What do you want, Scorpius?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Oh, umm …"

Scorpius bit his lip and looked at his father. Draco shrugged.

"I've never actually had takeout Chinese food before."

Hermione's eyebrows rose while Rose and Hugo's jaws dropped. Victoire and Teddy poked their heads out of the washroom, where they had been organizing toiletries, and looked at the Malfoys in awe. Lily and Albus ceased all movement on the floor, then shot up quickly, looking completely baffled.

"You _what_?" asked Lily. "But … how have you lived?"

"I mean, I've had Chinese food before," said Scorpius, looking a little embarrassed. "But only in China, and I think it's a bit different."

Hermione laughed. "Just a bit. I suppose the same goes for you two?" she asked, looking at Draco and Narcissa.

"That would be correct," answered Draco.

"I'll just order some of everything."

Hermione took out her mobile and placed the order, but delivery was going to take about twenty minutes longer than carry-out so she opted for the latter, considering Victoire looked like she was about ready to eat her own hand. The bookshelf was all but forgotten about as everyone tried to unpack the boxes so the flat would at least look livable. Only, Rose was having hard time concentrating with little Perdita in her lap, and Lily was no better. Of course, everyone already anticipated that she would be more atmosphere than anything.

"So how is your secretary doing?" Victoire asked Draco while she was unpacking one of the boxes. A small smirk etched on her lips.

"Don't have one," he answered. "I fired her as soon as I got back from that meeting on Monday and Human Resources has yet to find me a replacement."

"Good riddance," said Victoire.

Draco laughed. "I don't suppose you want the job."

Victoire's mouth fell open as she slowly lifted her wide eyes to look at him.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Her mouth snapped shut.

"I just assumed you were either employed or staying home for the little bundle on the way," he said, pointing at her baby bump.

Victoire shook her head. "No, the company I worked for was bought out and we were all laid off the moment the new president entered his office. It was two weeks after I found out I was pregnant so Teddy told me not to bother looking for another job since his new one with Aunt Hermione pays so much better than his old one." She paused. "But we could always use the extra money!"

"Well, if you want it then it's yours," said Draco. "I would like to have someone around who knows how to treat important clients, even if it's only temporarily."

"Right, temporarily," said Victoire, putting a hand on her stomach. "Do you really mean that, though? You want me to work for you?"

"Of course I do. I would even be willing to beg if that's what it took." He smiled and winked.

Victoire smiled back, small at first but then it grew to a wide grin. She jumped up and squealed. "Teddy, guess what, guess what? I have a job!"

She ran over to the kitchen where her husband was and leapt in to his arms. He did not look quite as excited by the news but still jumped for joy with her.

"And on that note, it's time for me to go and get the food," said Hermione, digging around the mess until she found her purse. "There's going to be a lot of it. Hugo, can you come with me to help me carry it all?"

Hugo grunted, but was still about to stand until Draco shot up and said, "I'll go with you."

Hermione frowned. "Will you?"

"Maybe I should go," said Scorpius, who had been putting things away in their desk.

"No, I got it, Scorpius," said Draco, walking towards the door and putting a hand on his son's shoulder as he passed him. "I promise I'll be nice."

Scorpius' face tensed. "Make sure you are."

Hermione was already standing by the door with her arms crossed. She headed out first, determined to get this errand over with quickly.

They walked down the stairs and out the front door, Draco having to lengthen his strides just to keep up with her.

"Any particular reason you are in such a hurry to get there?"

"I don't want the hungry teenagers and pregnant girl to eat each other," she quipped.

"My money is on the pregnant girl."

Hermione held back her smile.

"Granger, slow down. The casualties will not commence until the food has arrived. _Then_ we can bet on who lives and who perishes."

Her smile cracked.

"I promised my son I would be nice, so there will be no grabbing your arse this trip."

She rolled her eyes and slowed her steps.

"He likes you," said Draco. "He says you're the only one in his little flower's family other than your son and Potter's girl that seems willing to give him a chance." He pursed his lips. "I suppose that's my fault."

"And your father's," Hermione said honestly. "My son's name is Hugo and 'Potter's girl's' name is Lily. If you're going to be family then I suggest you learn them."

"Noted," he said. He paused briefly. "Scorpius' mother was supposed to come by and help this morning before I arrived. Did she?"

"No," said Hermione. "She sent Wimsy. Scorpius sent him right back."

"Sounds about right," said Draco. He sighed and began looking around the area. "This isn't so terrible."

"Much better than the neighborhood Scuffles lived in."

Draco glanced sideways at her and smirked. "Mother knows best."

The restaurant was a little farther than Hermione had initially thought, but they got there all right and their food was ready and waiting for them. The cost was close to two-hundred pounds and Hermione cringed a little as she reached into her purse for her wallet.

"I've got it," said Draco.

Hermione was about to tell him they would not take his money here, hoping he would understand she meant wizard currency, but then he took a wallet out of his inside coat pocket. She crinkled her forehead, knowing very well that Galleons did not exactly fit in wallets. He opened it, counted out two-hundred pounds and handed it over, putting all of his change into the tip jar.

When the worker walked away to get their food, Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Malfoy, how did you -?"

"I figured if my son was going to be living in a Muggle neighborhood then I should probably start carrying around some of their money. I studied the currency, I know how it works."

Hermione could not help but smile. "I know you don't like it when I make assumptions about you, but you really just … you keep surprising me, I guess."

Draco looked like he was about to say something but, before he could, the worker came back out with two other people and several bags of food.

"Here you are," she said. "And we included an extra order of spring rolls in there for you since you seem to be such fans."

Hermione smiled. "My children and I are but, actually, he's never had one." She pointed at Draco.

The woman's jaw dropped. "_Never_ had a spring roll?"

"Yes, that does seem to be the common reaction," said Draco.

"Well, then you must have one now! Right here!"

"Oh, good idea!" said Hermione, helping the woman dig through the bags to find one. "Once Rose and Hugo get ahold of this food the spring rolls will cease to exist."

She finally found a small bag of them and pulled it out while the worker opened a peanut dipping sauce. Hermione dipped one end and held it out to him.

Draco looked at it skeptically. Then he glanced around. Practically the entire restaurant was watching him. Granted, it was small with only a handful of customers. But still …

"I promise it's not poison, Malfoy. Just give it a try."

Draco brought his eyes back to Hermione, locking them with hers. She smiled and he leaned forward, taking a bite and chewing it slowly.

Draco's eyes lit up. "That's bloody good," he said.

"Another satisfied customer," said the woman, leading the other customers and workers in a round of applause.

Draco took the spring roll from Hermione and dipped it in the sauce again, finishing the thing in two big bites. "I can see why your children - Rose and Hugo," he corrected, "like these so much." He took the small bag of them from her and stuffed them in his pocket. He smirked. "Since we have an extra order."

Hermione laughed and picked the bags up from the counter. Draco took the ones the other two workers were holding and they thanked everyone before heading out the door.

The two of them chatted almost casually as they walked back towards Rose and Scorpius' flat. Hermione hated to admit it, but she was actually starting to enjoy Draco's company. He was definitely not what she expected the day her daughter told her she was going to marry his son. It was safe to say that he had matured since their school years, but it was not just that. He was different. Still arrogant, of course, but less of a bigot, which really was the root of her hatred for him at Hogwarts. She may have disliked him before he called her Mudblood, but once she understood the true hatred behind that word everything changed. But, now, here they were, everything changing once more.

"Granger, hold on a moment," said Draco, stopping before they turned on to Rose and Scorpius' street.

"What is it?" she asked.

Draco grabbed her wrist as best he could with all of the bags and pulled her into an alley. After looking around carefully, he used his wand to clean the filthy ground and put all of their bags down.

"Malfoy, what are you -?"

Draco grabbed her close and buried his face in her neck, moving his hands so they were both gripping her arse. "I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I have to."

Hermione put her hands between them and gave him a very weak shove. He held her tighter.

"I want you, Granger. I want you to the point where I would bend you over one of these disgusting rubbish bins and have my way with you right here if you'd let me."

"I … I wouldn't," said Hermione, trying to push a little harder but failing. Her eyes closed as he moved farther up her neck, sucking and biting and making her shiver all the way down to her toes.

"I saw you up there. With Weasley. You're not happy. You don't want to be with him, so why are you forcing it?"

"My … my family …" she said, biting her lip to stop a small moan from escaping it as one of his hands moved forward, his thumb beginning to play with the button on her jeans.

Draco pulled his lips off of her but still stayed close enough that she could feel his hot breath against her skin. "If you insist on being with him then at least wait until you are ready. He had his fun, now it is time for you to have yours."

"But he never actually slept with Colette."

Draco pulled back a little more so he was looking at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what he told you?"

She nodded.

"Then he's a liar. Of course he slept with her. She was ready and willing."

Hermione's face dropped. She looked sadly at him and tried to move away, but Draco held her in place.

"Come over tonight."

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because my _husband_ is coming over for dinner."

She tried to move again but Draco was not having it.

"So that will be over at what …? Eight?"

Her eyes flaming now, Hermione was just about to shove him with everything she had when her phone began to ring. Draco released her just enough so she could grab it. She saw that it was Ron and took a deep breath before answering.

"Was there a problem with the truck?"

"No, it's back safely," he said. "But Ernie just called and he asked if I could come help out with the job he's on. I guess they're having a bit of a problem."

"So you're going now?" she asked.

"Yeah, it should only take an hour or two. Could you tell Rosie -"

"No, Ron, if you're going to bail on your daughter then _you_ call and tell her. I'm not even there right now, I'm out picking up food."

A pause. "You're angry."

"No."

"I can call him back and tell him I can't -"

"Just bloody go, Ron!"

Another pause. "I'll call him back and tell him -"

"Ron, no," she said, lifting her free hand and massaging the bridge of her nose. "You should go, you want that promotion. I'm just stressed over this move. It's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm still coming over tonight, right?"

"That is the plan."

"Okay. I'll call Rosie now and I'll see you later."

"Uhuh."

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco, who was watching her closely. "Yeah … Love you, too."

She hung up the phone and put it away.

"You didn't say 'I'," said Draco as soon as she was looking back at him.

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Right now. You just said 'love you, too'. Not '_I _love you. too'. I used to always say that to Astoria. It felt different. Like it was less of a lie."

Draco stepped back a little, but he kept his hands on her hips.

"I am going to be home tonight. Just me. All night," said Draco, lifting one hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "And when your husband finds some way to disappoint you, which he will, I'll be waiting for you."

Hermione gulped. "And if you're wrong and my night goes just fine then I … I think it's only fair that you leave me alone."

She felt Draco's body tense against hers, his hand now clenching into her hip. "Fine," he said with straight lips. "If I am wrong and the two of you share some magical evening that fixes all of your problems then yes, I will leave you alone."

Hermione thought she would finally relax when he said that, but her body only stiffened more.

"But I don't believe for one second that that is what you really want."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because," he said, leaning in again and brushing his lips along her neck, "I'm still holding you and you are not even attempting to get away from me."

Draco gave her neck a soft kiss before moving up and doing the same to her cheek. Then he gripped her arse one last time before stepping back, grabbing the bags of food off of the ground. He handed her a few but took the majority.

They walked the last block back to the flat in silence, but were practically bombarded by the chaotic and hungry teenagers the moment they stepped through the door.

Everyone ate and, by mid-afternoon, the flat was pretty much unpacked. Hermione had taken it upon herself to put together the bookshelf and Draco actually ended up coming over to help her. She was pretty sure Scorpius suggested it since he so obviously wanted the two of them to get along. Little did he know …

To Hermione's surprise, the two of them actually made a pretty good team. The instructions were not really necessary, all they needed to remember was to build up. It was just a bloody bookshelf.

Ron did not make it back to the flat before Hermione headed home. Hugo was supposed to come with her, but Rose asked if he could stay the night and help them with the last of the unpacking. There was not much left to do, and Hermione was fully aware that her children just wanted their parents to have dinner alone, hoping it might rekindle some romance. She agreed and left by herself.

Back at her house which seemed far too quiet, Hermione went to work on making dinner, even though she was still very full from all of the Chinese food. She thawed out some chicken and started cooking Ron's favorite dinner. It was just about finished when her phone rang. She looked and saw that it was Ron.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked.

There was a slight pause. "Don't kill me."

Hermione's hand clenched around the phone. "Why?"

"We're uhh … we're still working on this job. It looks like it's going to be a while."

Hermione said nothing, just concentrating on taking deep and steady breaths.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry! If I knew it was going to take this long I never would have agreed -"

"It's fine," she interrupted. "Another time."

Ron sighed. "If it's not too late I can still come by after."

"Maybe." She paused. "Just call me."

"All right, I -"

Hermione hung up the phone. She leaned onto the counter and looked at her finished dinner. After wiping a few tears from her eyes, she packed it up and put it away. She had no interest in eating it right now.

Once that was done, she took a quick shower and put on her penguin pajamas, going into the living room and trying to read to take her mind off of things. But no amount of literature could, and soon she kept catching herself staring at the fireplace.

Hermione hated being alone in this house. She had half a mind to go back to Rose's flat. But she knew very well that this was not the attention she was seeking right now. She wanted something more. Needed it even. So, without a second thought, she put down her book, marched right over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder out of the pot beside it. After taking a deep, meditative breath, she threw it in and stepped inside.

"Malfoy Manor."

She closed her eyes as she was sucked away from her home, feeling quite positive that she was going to regret this.

When she arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco was sitting in an armchair facing the fireplace, staring at nothing while leaning forward on his knees with an untouched glass of scotch in his hands. His eyes traveled up slowly, actually looking a little surprised to see her there.

As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, Draco put his glass down and stood from his armchair. He put his hands in his pockets and looked her over. When he found her eyes, he smiled.

"Nice jammies."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Forgive me for not feeling the need to impress you."

Draco strutted over to her. "That's all right," he said, taking her arms and moving them to her sides. "I don't imagine you will be wearing them for very long." He reached up and undid the top button.

Hermione pushed his hand away. "I have a few ground rules first."

"I thought as much," he said, reaching back up and unbuttoning another. "Let's hear them."

"This is only temporary. You said before that this could never go past the wedding, and you were right. If, for some miraculous reason, this is still going on when that happens, it ends."

"Agreed." He unbuttoned the next one. "What else?"

"We tell no one. I don't care how trustworthy your friends are, you will _not_ tell them about this. I can't risk this getting back to Rose."

"Fair enough," he said, moving a little closer.

"Malfoy." Hermione put her hand on his chest and shoved him back. "I mean it. Rose _cannot_ know about this. She would never forgive me."

Draco looked into her amber eyes and nodded. "I know," he said. "Scorpius would never forgive me either. He is the only thing I have truly done right in my life and I do not plan on losing him now."

Hermione gave him a shallow nod in return. Draco went in to kiss her but she turned her head away. He sighed and kissed her neck instead, his hands undoing the last few buttons on her nightshirt.

When it was all the way undone, Draco pushed it off of her shoulders, stepping back to look at her before grabbing her left breast and caressing her nipple with his thumb. He leaned down and took the right one in his mouth. Hermione moaned as one arm wrapped around his neck, gripping tightly onto the hair she found there. The other began undoing his trousers while his hands were aggressively rubbing the skin just on the inside of her pajama bottoms.

Once his zipper was undone, Hermione reached her hand inside of his boxers and began stroking him. It did not take much time at all before he was rock hard, pulling her bottoms to the floor and carrying her over to the sofa.

It was only a matter of seconds before Draco was inside of her, thrusting slow at first while her hips rolled against his but steadily increasing his pace until the sofa was scraping against the stone floor.

"Fuck, harder, Malfoy!" she urged as the familiar heat began to burn inside of her.

Draco grabbed her leg on the outside of the sofa and lifted it higher, pulling his own body up a bit to get a better angle. He thrust in deeper, curving just right to hit both her clit and her g-spot with each quick but smooth thrust.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus on that feeling, but then she began to hear every sound happening in that room. The fire crackling, the sofa rattling, flesh hitting flesh, her own loud moans echoing through the high ceilings … and then there were his sounds. Soft grunts that were slowly becoming louder, heavy breathing and the occasional catching of breath.

"Fuck, Granger," she heard him mutter. "So fucking good." His voice was quiet, almost as if she was not meant to hear it.

Even without opening her eyes, Hermione knew that he was enjoying himself, and that only turned her on more. To have someone there who actually found pleasure in her body, and did not just fake the motions for as long as he could, only to finish himself off in the shower later.

Draco's hand grabbed roughly onto her breast and, a moment later, she felt his tongue circling her nipple. He grunted again as she moved her hips so they smacked hard against his, eager to get that release she had been craving since the last time they had done this. Taking her entire nipple between his teeth, Draco sucked on it while he lengthened his thrusts, one hand still holding her leg up while the other moved down and gripped her arse, practically bruising it as he prepared to finish them off.

Hermione knew he was close, holding back as best he could by biting even harder onto her nipple. He opened his mouth and began panting loudly. She moved her hands into his hair and gripped hard, practically pulling it out by the roots as he moved even faster. She was still so focused on his sounds that she did not even hear herself scream when it hit, the heat pulsing through her body as she let herself go. Draco continued to thrust hard, refusing to come until she was finished pulsating around him. And then he let loose, screaming her old name as he came inside of her.

Draco dropped her leg and collapsed, his sweat-soaked body pressed delicately against hers as he kissed any piece of flesh he could find. Neck, shoulders, breasts; his breathing was still heavy but Hermione could already feel him hardening again inside of her.

Dropping her head back, Hermione stared up at the ceiling, her eyes glazed at first but soon focusing as she realized this was the one part of this room that had not changed. Her body stiffened as she was suddenly drawn back to that horrible day in her life she had tried so hard to forget.

Draco was already moving, about to reposition her and have sex again when she grabbed onto his arm and held on tight.

"Malfoy, I …" She gulped. "I don't want to stay in this room."

"Oh." He looked around. "Right."

He held out his hand and summoned her clothes. The majority of his were still on, which he planned to remedy very soon.

"Then it's off to the bedroom we go."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Draco Apparated them to his room, eager to keep this night going for as long as he could.

XXX

Several hours later, Hermione poked her head over the side of the bed, searching for her phone that would not stop ringing. She finally found it in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. It was Ron, of course. She answered.

"What is it?"

"I'm off," he said. "I was wondering if maybe I could stop by."

"No, Ron, I'm already in bed."

"Oh." He paused. "But maybe you could just wake up for a little and -"

"No," she said sternly. "I'm sleeping."

"Oh," he said again.

Hermione sighed. "Look, I really do think it's important that we talk, but not now, all right? Call me in the morning."

"All right," he said, sounding a bit sad. "I will."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione. I lo -"

Hermione hung up the phone and tossed it back on the floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a warm body.

"You neglected to mention whose bed you were in," said Draco. She could practically hear the smirk.

"Did I?" she said, for some reason feeling very little guilt as his hand traveled downward until it was between her legs. "I do have to get back to my bed at some point, though. Hugo is going to be home in the morning and it might look odd if I'm not there."

"We still have time," said Draco, trailing his tongue down her ear. "A good five hours, at least."

Hermione pressed against him with enough force that he rolled onto his back. She twisted herself around, throwing one leg over him so she was straddling his lap. "I understand you like to be in control, but don't you think it's time you let me take charge?"

Draco laughed. "By all means." He put his hands behind his head. "Have at it."

"I plan to," she said, bending down and trailing kisses along his chest, making sure to give each of his nipples a bite as she passed them. And then she continued downward, gazing up at him as she followed his happy trail all the way to the end, surprised at how eager she was to please him when she had never really liked doing this. But those sounds he produced while she pleasured him … those happy, enjoying himself sounds that came out while he stared down into her eyes made it all worth it.


	7. Change

**A/N: 50,000 words reached only six days late. I'll take it!**

Draco sat propped up in his bed, still naked as he watched Hermione hurry around the room, trying to find her clothes and dress as quickly as possible.

"You're sure you have to leave?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told you about my dinner reservations with my family days ago."

"Is _he _going, too?" Draco sneered.

"Yes," she answered without looking up. "Rose asked if she could invite her father and I wasn't about to say no."

"Still trying to play matchmaker, is she?"

Hermione sighed. It had been three weeks since she had told Ron she did not want to force their relationship anymore, words that she was fully aware she had stolen from Draco. It had not gone well. He kept arguing that she promised she would try, but she knew she could not try with him and sleep with Draco at the same time. It would have felt too much like a betrayal, even if there were no commitments. She knew what she needed and it was not to work on her relationship with Ron. She was not ready. Maybe she would be willing to give it a shot in the future but not now. Not yet.

Ron had not spoken to her since.

"Actually, I think she plans on sneaking your son into family time and forcing Ron to get to know him. The restaurant called me earlier to confirm my reservation for five when I am positive I made it for four. Her cousin Lily has been teaching her some Slytherin tricks."

Hermione turned towards Draco and smirked before pulling her dress over her head. She had located this and the bra all right, but her knickers were still nowhere to be found.

"Come zip me, will you?"

Draco slowly climbed off of the bed and walked over to her. He zipped her dress in the opposite direction from which he was accustomed, and quite unhappily.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

She walked over to the mirror above his dresser and began fixing her hair and makeup, trying hard to ignore Draco's naked figure standing just a few feet behind her. While they had been sleeping together as often as they could for the past three weeks, it still was not as often as they wanted.

Hugo was still living with her for the summer, so she could not get away at night. The only time they really had was just after work on nights where her son already had dinner plans, or on weekends when she would lie and say she was going into work, which was really what she should have been doing. But she could not stop herself. Even after three weeks, their passion had not died down, not in the slightest. Sex had been just as good today as it was that first night. Possibly even better.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and find my knickers?" she said, finally glancing at him in the mirror as she reapplied her lipstick.

Hermione brought her attention back to her own reflection, vaguely aware of the moving figure in the background. Less than a minute later, Draco was standing next to her, dangling her knickers from his finger. She tried to grab them, but he pulled them away and kneeled down, lifting one of her feet and then the other before slowly pulling them up her legs, following the trail with his lips.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked, still focusing on the mirror as he ran his hands along the insides of her thighs.

"Just having a taste," he said, pulling her freshly placed knickers aside and giving her folds a lick.

Hermione shuddered. "Stop that."

She tried to move her leg but he held on tight, moving his mouth to her clit and trailing his right hand up a little higher, inserting two fingers inside of her. She slammed her hand holding her lipstick down on the dresser. Luckily, it was already applied but her mascara had run during their earlier encounter and, while she had fixed it, she still needed a fresh coat. She grabbed it out of her purse and tried her best to stay composed.

"I told you before that I had to leave. You can't be doing this now."

"Why not?" he asked, stopping his licking but keeping his mouth close by. "I am not an idiot, Granger, I am well aware that you plan on arriving fifteen minutes early, same as everywhere. You don't need to be early for a bloody reservation. As far as I'm concerned, we have at least fifteen more minutes to enjoy ourselves."

Draco inserted a third finger and Hermione dropped her mascara. She gripped the sides of the dresser and braced herself, biting her lip in a pathetic attempt to stifle her moans so he would not be quite so aware of how much she was enjoying this. But, like he said, he was not an idiot.

Removing his fingers, Draco moved so he was behind her, lifting her dress to reveal her arse. He gave each cheek a soft bite on his way up.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your arse?"

He pulled back her hips and thrust into her, reaching his hand around her front to rub her clit, making sure she would come long before their fifteen minutes was up.

Hermione kept her head down as he shagged her from behind, not wanting to look in the mirror and see what she was really doing. But, seeing the movement from the tops of her eyes, she could not help herself. She looked up, only staring at her reflection for a second before focusing on Draco, his lids heavy and mouth open as he watched his cock slide in and out of her. He glanced up and caught her eye in the mirror, smiling before leaning forward and moving her hair aside. He kissed her neck, still keeping his eyes focused on hers.

Hermione could not stop looking at him. Even as she came, her eyes were locked. He pulled out and turned her, sitting her on the dresser before thrusting back in. His hands lifted to her hair, holding it out of her face as he continued to look at her. When he seemed like he was going to kiss her, Hermione turned her head. His thrusts slowed for a moment, then she heard him grunt and go for her neck, biting it roughly as he began moving even quicker than before. She wrapped her arms around his back and rolled her hips to meet each thrust, screaming loud as their movements became wild.

It was not long before she completely forgot that time was a factor.

XXX

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione arrived almost twenty minutes late for her reservation. Luckily, her children took after her and were already sitting at the table. She was not surprised to find that Scorpius was with them.

"Mom, I've been calling, where have you been?" asked Rose, looking worried. "You've never been late a day in your -"

"I know, I know," said Hermione, giving her and Hugo each a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat. "I was down in the Ministry's archives without my phone and completely lost track of time. I hurried here as soon as I realized." She looked around. "I see I still beat your father."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't I would have been _really_ worried," said Rose.

"Hello, Scorpius," said Hermione, looking over at him and smiling. "What a surprise."

"You don't look surprised," said Hugo.

"That's because I always know when your sister is up to something." She reached over and gave Rose's head a rub.

Rose pushed her off and fixed her hair. "Dad already didn't want to come. When he agreed, I wasn't about to give him a reason to back out of it."

Hermione noticed the way Scorpius winced when she said this. She reached across the table and put her hand on his. When he looked at her, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, it's not you. It's your father."

Scorpius chuckled. "I do know that. I am trying to get my dad to invite him to sit in his box for the World Cup but he's being stubborn."

"The Aurors all pitch in and get their own box every year, so the point is moot," she said, removing her hand and leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, that's what Rose said." He paused. "But my dad's box is better."

"Oh, I have no doubt that it is," said Hermione. "But Ronald can be a bit stubborn."

Rose furrowed her brow.

"I'm not stubborn," said Hugo. "What about me, mate? Where's my invite?"

Scorpius smirked. "Parker's going to be there. Sure you're up for it?"

Hugo turned red. "So you're saying it's the cup or my face? Tough call."

"Invite Lily," suggested Hermione. "She'll keep him distracted so he doesn't hurt your pretty face." She clutched his chin and kissed at it.

"_Mom_," he said, pushing her away and turning even brighter red than before.

"Why did you call Dad that?" Rose asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Call him what?" asked Hermione.

"_Ronald_," she said with disdain. "You never call him that. You always say 'your father' or 'my husband'. You _never_ refer to him by name. Unless it's to his face."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't think that's true."

"Is this your subtle way of telling us you're just giving the fuck up?" snapped Rose. "Because, if it is, don't bother. Dad already told us you're not even going to bother to try anymore."

Hermione's face went tense as she stared back at her daughter.

"That's not exactly what he said," Hugo said quietly as he stared uncomfortably down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Ron walked up to them and put a hand on Hugo's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Hugo looked up at him, letting out a breath of relief. "Dad, thank Merlin."

"Everything all right?" asked Ron, noticing the way Hermione and Rose were staring at each other.

Hermione sighed and looked up at him, plastering on a fake smile. "Why, yes, everything is fine. Forgive my rudeness but I just found out I've been made in to the bad guy." Her smile dropped. "Again."

Ron's ears turned red.

"Are you saying Dad's a liar?" asked Rose, crossing her arms defiantly.

"No, he's not," Hermione said honestly. "I need some time to myself right now and your father respects that."

Ron slowly sat down, looking very uncomfortable.

"But you've had six months to yourself," complained Rose. "I don't like this … this feeling, this bloody air that surrounds us every time the two of you are together." She motioned to the space around them.

"The only air I feel is coming from this conversation," said Hermione. She glanced sideways at Ron, who met her eyes for a split second before staring down at the table like Hugo. She sighed. "Rose, this really is not the time or place to have this conversation. Let's just put it aside for now and we'll continue it later."

"When?" asked Rose.

"_Later_," Hermione said sternly. She grabbed the wine list from the center of the table and began looking it over. "I believe this is the perfect night for a bottle or two for the table. How about a nice cabernet?" She looked at Ron.

"Sounds good," he said, only now seeming to really notice Scorpius sitting at the table.

Scorpius smiled. "Hi, Mr. Weasley. I hope you don't mind me crashing your dinner."

"Maybe if I actually had a say in the matter -"

"Dad!" spat Rose as she narrowed her eyes at her father. "This is a _family_ dinner and pretty soon Scorpius is going to be just that. That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "The date?"

"Yes." Rose smiled and took Scorpius' hand. "We were thinking we would have it in April, during Easter weekend. While we would like to have it sooner, half of our wedding party is still in school and we really want to have one of those weeklong affairs."

Hermione counted in her head. It was nine months until April. More than enough time to get this … this … whatever the hell it was with Draco Malfoy out of her system. "Sounds lovely," she said.

"Sounds expensive," Ron added.

Rose's smile immediately dropped.

"We know it's traditional for the bride's family to pay for the wedding," said Scorpius, "but my dad has offered to help any way that he -"

Ron chuckled derisively. "No."

"Why not?" asked Rose with a pout.

"I don't want that bastard paying for anything."

Hermione's hands clenched under the table while both of her children stared at their father with wide eyes. Scorpius' face tensed. She could tell he wanted to say something but he was biting his tongue.

"You know, I could really use some fresh air," she said, standing up. "Ron, maybe you should come outside with me."

"I don't need any -"

She grabbed his arm, leaned in and sternly whispered, "I said _outside_."

Ron stood up and stiffly marched towards the door.

"Order the wine for us, will you, Rose?" she asked.

Once Rose nodded, she quickly followed him out.

Hermione stepped ahead of Ron and led him around the corner. Once they were alone, she crossed her arms and said, "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Ron put his hands in his pockets and looked off to the side. "I don't want that prick -"

"Yes, I understand that. You and Draco Malfoy will never be friends, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but Scorpius is not his father." She paused and took a deep breath. "But he loves him and respects him, and you will _not_ speak ill of him in his presence. No matter how much you loathe him. Your relationship with Rose depends on it. Do you understand?"

Ron bit his cheek and took several deep breaths. He slowly turned to look at her. Once they locked eyes, he nodded.

"Good."

Hermione started to walk back inside, but Ron grabbed her hand and held her in place.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hugo told me you went into work again today so I went to meet you there, thinking maybe we could walk here together. You weren't there."

"I was down in the archives," she lied. "I lost track of time and came straight here."

Ron released her and stared down at the ground. "You would tell me if you were seeing someone, wouldn't you?" He looked back up at her, his blue eyes almost watery.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know," she said honestly. "Probably not right away. Not until it was something worth mentioning."

"So that means you could be seeing someone."

She was not, of course. Whatever she and Draco were doing, it was definitely not that, but it still felt like a lie to say no. There was a part of her that wondered if what she was actually doing was worse. It probably was, at least in Ron's eyes.

"If you think the reason I told you I do not want to force things between us is because of someone else then you would be wrong. I need to figure out what it is I want without you right there swaying me." It was the truth. Everything she was doing was for her. For once in her life she just wanted to be selfish.

While she had not exactly answered the question, Ron seemed satisfied enough. He nodded and said, "Just let me know when you do, all right?"

Hermione sighed again. "Of course."

Without another word, another touch, they went back inside. The wine was already waiting for them at the table and Ron gave a feeble apology before they all finally picked up their menus.

Dinner went better than Hermione expected. While they waited for their food to arrive, Rose and Scorpius talked about their wedding plans. Well … _her_ wedding plans was probably more accurate. Scorpius actually contributed very little to the conversation, but he seemed fine with that.

"Do you have any venues in mind?" Hermione asked at one point.

"No, not yet," answered Rose. "But we were thinking about having an outdoor wedding." She bit her lip and looked at her mom for reassurance.

Hermione smiled. "I think an outdoor wedding sounds absolutely perfect."

"I actually have an idea for a venue," said Scorpius.

Rose looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Where is it?" she asked.

Scorpius smirked. "I'm not telling you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because if I do then you'll research it like mad until you're absolutely sick of the place," he said. "I want you to just see it. Without knowing facts and history."

Everyone at the table, with the exception of Rose, laughed. Even Ron.

"She gets that horrible habit from her mother," he said. "Every vacation we have ever taken has been corrupted with a boring history lesson."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "_Boring_. Says who?"

"Me," said Ron.

"And me," added Hugo.

"Personally, I loved hearing about the salmon run when we visited the River Tweed, even if we did not get to see it," said Rose. She was not joking.

"And that is why you're my favorite," said Hermione. She looked over at Hugo and winked.

"Ow, Mom. Just, ow," he said with a laugh.

When their dinners came, Scorpius was completely thrown for a loop when they all started eating off of each other's plates, including his.

"Mom, you _have_ to try his catfish," said Rose, taking a piece with her fork right off of Scorpius' plate and handing it across the table to Hermione.

"Mmm, very good," said Hermione, handing the fork back to her with a bit of her chicken on it. Hugo was already helping himself to a bite. Then he went for the catfish.

"Baby, you have to try my pasta," said Rose.

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh …"

Before he had a chance to answer, she had twirled a bite around her fork and stuffed it in his mouth. He had no choice but to chew.

"Was sharing taboo in the Malfoy household or something?" asked Hermione as she stole a bite of Ron's side salad.

Scorpius swallowed his bite and said, "Not exactly. When my parents ate out I rarely went with them and at home our table was really big so sharing wasn't really an option." He paused. "Though I doubt we would have done it, anyway."

"If you think this is bad just wait until we go out to dinner with all of our aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents," said Hugo, stealing another bite of Scorpius' catfish. "There was one time when we all just ended up passing our plates on to the next person every couple of minutes."

"Do you have a big family, too?" asked Scorpius, looking at Hermione.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I was the only child of two only children. But neither of my parents are around anymore," she added with a soft sigh.

"Granddad died in a car accident seven years back and we lost Grandma to ovarian cancer just under two years ago," explained Rose.

Ron rubbed Hermione's knee under the table. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Ron!"

Her smile immediately faded.

Everyone at the table looked up to find Colette standing by Ron's chair. Hermione pushed his hand off of her knee.

"Colette, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning dead white.

"You won't return any of my owls," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why would he? He told you it was bloody over!" spat Rose, looking just about ready to rise from the table and smack Colette across the face.

"But why?" cried Colette. "What did I do?"

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced uncomfortably around the restaurant. Most eyes were already on them. She could only hope that no one had a camera here. And then one flashed.

"I told you a million times! I want to be with my family!" he spat. "How did you even know we were here?"

"But she doesn't love you like I do!" shouted Colette, completely ignoring the question as she pointed an accusatory finger at Hermione. "She told me! She said she didn't think she loved you anymore and she didn't know how much longer she could pretend to -"

"That's it," said Hermione, standing up and grabbing her purse. "Sorry, children, but I can't sit here and listen to this a moment longer." She headed for the door.

"Hermione!" Ron jumped up and hurried after her.

"Ron!"

Colette tried to run after him but Rose grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Haven't you done enough damage, you bloody homewrecker?" spat Hugo.

"Hermione, please wait!" shouted Ron, running to catch up with her as she turned the corner. He was able to grab her hand and whipped her around. "I swear, I don't know how she found out we were here. I haven't spoken to her since I broke it off. I -"

"Ron, just stop, all right? Just _stop_!" she shouted, pulling her hand away. "She wasn't lying just now. I did say that. Before we separated I told her -"

"I already know," he said, moving closer to her. "She told me a long time ago." He grabbed her hand again, this time gentle and interlacing their fingers. "But that was before, when I was a stupid git and I took you for granted. I don't want to be that person anymore, Hermione. I want to be better. I still love you. I will _always_ love you. Please," he pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Please, I'm not ready for it to be over."

Hermione looked down at their hands and whimpered softly. She slowly began to shake her head. "But it already is over."

She pulled her hand away and turned quickly, walking down the block as the cool air pierced her wet cheeks.

"I am going to be better!" Ron shouted after her. "You'll see! I am going to prove myself to you, Hermione, and we're going to be a family again!"

Hermione wiped her eyes as she walked, reaching the corner and turning as fast as she could so she would not have to hear him any longer. She should have Apparated home right then and there but, instead, she found herself walking many blocks to the nearest wizarding pub where she knew a Floo would be located. Luckily, she had some powder in her purse and used it before stepping into the green flames.

"Malfoy Manor."

Hermione was sucked away from London and quickly sent to the large mansion in Wiltshire. The drawing room was dark, other than the fire she had created, and she immediately Apparated to Draco's bedroom.

When she got there, it took her a moment to find him. He was sitting on the balcony with his back to her, reading a book by the faint light shining out from his bedroom. He turned when he heard the '_pop_', looking over the back of his chair, his eyebrows rising when he found her.

"Back so soon?" he said.

Hermione threw her purse off to the side and began unzipping her dress. "Take off your clothes," she ordered.

Draco closed his book and placed it on the table next to his glass of firewhiskey. He slowly stood and walked so he was standing in the doorway. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said, pulling her successfully unzipped dress over her head and discarding it next to her purse. Then she undid her bra, kicked off her shoes and began pulling down her knickers. "Am I going to be alone in this?" she asked, putting her hands on her naked hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

Without even a glance down at her body, Draco looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she snapped. "Now, are you going to take off your bloody clothes or should I just bloody leave?"

Draco's eyebrows rose once more. His mouth was straight and tense, but he still began to slowly step towards her, unbuttoning his shirt.

Obviously unsatisfied with his speed, Hermione hurried forward and grabbed at his trousers, undoing the zipper and pulling both them and his boxers down to his ankles. She stayed on her knees and began sucking him off.

Draco was not quite sure what to make of this, but he let her pleasure him until he was hard. The moment he was, she stood back up and pushed him towards the bed until the backs of his knees hit it, forcing him to fall backwards. She straddled him and gave him no time to regroup before she was riding him.

"Merlin, Granger, what's gotten into you?" he asked, his fists clenching in the sheets as she bounced on top of him.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes up, but then his right hand left the sheets and trailed up her arm, not stopping until it reached her cheek. She finally looked down at him, her eyes instantly tearing as she found unfamiliar eyes looking back at her. Silver, not blue, and nowhere near as soft as she was used to.

Her bouncing soon slowed into nothing, and she found herself leaning forward and crying on top of him.

"Granger … what's wrong?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

She shook her head and used her hands to cover her eyes.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing!" She hiccupped.

"Well, that is obviously a lie," he said, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her down until her chest was pressed against his. "Tell me."

She said nothing. Just continued to cry.

"Do you need me to put a hit out on your husband? Because I do have connections."

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Merlin, I hope you're joking."

He removed one hand from her back and waved it side-to-side.

She laughed again. But it quickly faded. "In your office that day … you mentioned the defining moment where you look at someone and realize you feel nothing for them anymore. I told you I didn't have one and you called me a liar."

"Yes, I recall," he said.

"Well, you were right. I was a liar," she admitted with a sigh. "It was our anniversary last year. I left work early for what might possibly have been the first time in my life and went home to make us a special dinner. All of his favorite, artery clogging, carb infested foods. He called me to tell me he was running late. He took a mission at the last minute because Harry's second in command is planning to retire at the end of this year and he is working hard to get the job, which is fine," she added quickly. "But … all I was asking for was one night."

Hermione closed her eyes and gentle tears dripped down both of her cheeks.

"He did not arrive home until almost midnight, gave me cheap supermarket flowers and a card he had not even bothered to sign, he barely touched my dinner and then went to bed without saying so much as a 'happy anniversary' or 'I love you' or just a bloody 'thank you'. He didn't say anything and I knew. I knew right then and there that we couldn't go back, that we had gone too far in the wrong direction and the love we once had was just gone."

Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her, but he did not say anything, just placed one hand on the back of her head and pressed it into his chest.

"I still love him, I do," she said. "Just not in the same way. Not like that." Her tears dripped onto his chest and she did her best to wipe them. "I had no one to talk to about these feelings. My two closest friends are his best friend and his sister. I couldn't tell them about the emptiness I suddenly felt, because all they would ever tell me was to try harder, and I knew I was past that. So I confided in the only other person who was around. My assistant."

"That woman from the party," said Draco. It was not a question. She lifted her head and looked at him with pursed eyebrows. He shrugged. "The wizarding world is much smaller than we would all like to admit. Information like that is easy to come by."

"You asked around about her?"

"No. I asked around about _you_."

Hermione was probably more surprised than she should have been. "Umm …" She did her best to shake that confession off. "Yes, her. I told her about the problems we were having and …" She stopped and took a deep breath. She was still looking down at Draco and that made this harder. Her eyes began to tear again. "One night, I left The Ministry early to attend a dinner meeting. I don't know exactly what happened but Ron said he went to my office looking for me. She cornered him there and … and …"

Her eyes clenched shut as she began to cry again, her hands scrunching the sheets on either side of him.

"He cheated on you," finished Draco.

Eyes still closed, Hermione slowly nodded. "It hurt more than I thought it would. He says it was just a kiss. That it meant nothing. He just didn't push her away as quickly as he should have. I don't know what is true and I don't care. I told him right then and there that I wanted a divorce. He somehow managed to talk me into a trial separation." She paused, then quietly said, "I just wish it was over."

Her eyes opened and she looked down at Draco again. He was staring up at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I've never told anyone that." Hermione blushed and rolled off of him. "Oh, Merlin." She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Why did I tell you that? And about the bloody divorce papers …"

"Because you need someone to confide in," said Draco, rolling onto his side and moving her hair off of her wet cheeks. "And I am highly unlikely to use this information to try and steal your husband."

Hermione laughed. Hard.

Draco waited until she was finished to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. "You know, there are other ways to get him to sign the divorce papers if he refuses to cooperate."

"I know," said Hermione. "But it's not that simple. We've been in each other's lives since we were eleven. We have two children together, we share all of the same friends, and I mean _all_." She paused and sighed. "And his family is my family. If I lose him I lose them all."

"While I admittedly know very little about the Weasleys, but from what I do know I highly doubt they will dismiss you so easily. Especially if you tell them he cheated -"

"No!" snapped Hermione. "Ron made a mistake. A big one. But his family can _never_ know about it. I won't have them hating him for me. You won't say anything -"

"Why would I say anything?" Draco interrupted. "It's not my business."

"So everything I've told you … it's between us, right?"

Draco smirked, leaned in and touched his lips to her cheek. "Yes, Granger. It's all between us." He moved his lips towards her ear. "But what happened tonight to bring this confession on?"

Hermione grunted. "That twat showed up at the restaurant."

Draco chuckled. "I must admit, I love the foul language on you. What did she want?"

"Ron back."

He scooted closer to her and she turned her body towards him, sliding her arm under his and wrapping it around his back.

"I would be happy for him if he found someone else. _Anyone_ else." She sighed. "Just not her."

"Understandable."

Hermione lifted her hand and looked into his eyes. She had been wrong before. They were soft. Especially when he reached down and moved the hair out of her eyes before stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks for listening, Malfoy," she said. "I'm sorry I came here like this. I should have just gone home."

"It's fine," he said. "As long as you come here and immediately remove your clothes then I have no problem with this."

Hermione laughed again. Softly this time.

Suddenly, Draco's thumb stopped. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, and she did not stop him as he leaned forward, only gently brushing his lips against hers, refusing to go any further. Feeling the desperate need to connect with him in that moment, Hermione moved inward until their mouths were entangled. At first it was just lips, then tongues pushed through, moving softly against one another.

It was not long before Draco was hard again, moving on top of her and gently thrusting in. Their lips remained locked throughout and, for the first time, it did not just feel like 'fucking', as Draco so crudely called it. Not 'making love' by any means, but different. Almost comforting.

Draco tasted as sweet as Hermione expected. Like a peppermint version of that expensive firewhiskey she loved so much. In fact, she was positive that was what he had been drinking when she arrived.

When they were finished, Draco rolled off of her. For the first time since this all began, he pulled her into his chest and held her there, tilting up her chin so he could continue to kiss her. It was nice, this feeling of being wanted.

It was close to midnight when she finally decided it was time to leave. Draco did not move from the bed as she dressed herself. Just watched her.

"Can you come by tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she answered, even though she probably could. "I need to go into the office and get some actual work done." A lie. She had been working longer hours on weekdays so she could see him on the weekends. All of her work was ahead of schedule.

As she picked up her purse, she was more than a little surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Draco turned her and gave her one last kiss before she Apparated to his drawing room.

Hermione stood next to the fireplace for a moment, a horrible pit forming in her stomach. She could not quite pinpoint it, but it had definitely felt like a line had been crossed that night. Their sex was never meant to become intimate, that was what she had promised herself. Yet, somehow, it had.

When she arrived home, she was not surprised to find Hugo sitting on the sofa waiting for her. He sighed in relief, immediately calling Rose, who had just gone home to check on Perdita.

"I was just out walking," she told him when Rose was on the phone.

"Are you all right?" she heard Rose shout.

She took the phone from him. "Yes, fine. Just a little tired after all that walking."

"And drama?" asked Hugo, smiling slightly as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, that too. _That_ woman." She handed the phone back to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up too late."

She went into her bedroom and changed quickly, not doing any of her nighttime routine before climbing into bed. Looking over at the cold, untouched side where Ron used to lie, she found that for once she was not thinking of him, but of Draco and how nice it would have felt to sleep in his arms that night. He had been so warm, so gentle, so … everything she did not need right now.

Pushing all thoughts of Draco to the back of her mind, Hermione rolled so she was lying in the center of the bed, ruining the perfectly tucked covers on the other side and sprawling out. While it may not have been the same feeling of being in someone's arms, it still felt pretty damn good.

XXX

The next morning, Hermione woke up and decided it was time for a change. Nothing too extravagant, she figured she would start small and see how it felt. Which was why she walked into her office on Monday with a new haircut. All of her life she had kept it long, but now it was just above her shoulders with its natural wave and slightly A-lined. Rose and Hugo had both given her their seal of approval. Even Scorpius said she looked very pretty. He really was sweet, and sometimes it was hard to believe that he was in any way related to Draco.

A few people made comments as she walked through the Ministry, which was nice. It had been a long time since anyone had complimented her like this and, she had to admit, she liked it.

When she walked by Teddy's desk, he looked up and smiled. She handed him the coffee she had picked up for him.

"Thanks," he said. "Did you cut your hair?"

"I did," she said, smiling back before entering her office.

Hermione had barely put her stuff down when Cormac let himself in with his nose in a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"Looks like you had an interesting weekend," he said, sitting on her desk and putting the magazine down in front of her.

She looked closely at it, her brows furrowing as she stared down at a photo of Colette confronting Ron. She looked pretty pissed in it and who could blame her?

_Trouble in Paradise. Ron Weasley's Former Mistress Out to Destroy His Marriage_, read the headline.

"Lovely," said Hermione, skimming over the article. All rubbish. And then her eyes drifted to the opposite page, drawn by the photo of a man with familiar platinum-blond hair. Draco was leaning towards a beautiful, raven-haired woman, only to have both of their heads whip when they noticed the flash of the camera. And then the photo started over, him leaning towards the woman again. And again …

"Looks like our wizard has found himself another lover," joked Cormac.

"Mmhmm." Hermione picked up the magazine and pretended to read the article about her, but really she was looking at the one about him. It said he was spotted with the unidentified witch on Friday night. She was supposed to go to his place Friday night since Hugo had dinner plans with friends, but he had to cancel last minute. Now she knew why.

"Did you change your hair?"

"No," she said, unable to tear her eyes away from that photo.

There was a knock on her door and she and Cormac both looked over. Ron was standing just outside of her office.

"Guess that's my cue," said Cormac, grabbing the magazine back from her and heading towards the door. "Nice photo, Weasley."

He stepped out and Ron stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "I see he showed you the article."

"We all saw the camera flash," said Hermione. "We knew it would be there. The wizarding community just _loves_ hearing about the impending divorce of Harry Potter's closest friends."

"Impending?" he repeated solemnly. "Hermione, please give me another chance."

Hermione sighed. "No," she said. "Not now. I need this time on my own, Ron. I just threw myself into my work before and I never really had the chance to see what life was like without you. I need to do that."

Ron nodded. He still had not said anything about her hair. She was not sure why that bothered her.

"Then I'll wait until you're -"

"No, Ron. No waiting," she said. "If you meet someone you like then I want you to take them out."

He blinked.

"This is not a test, I promise," she said. "Despite what Ginny might say. I want us to try this separation for real."

"Until when?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. The wedding?"

Ron went white. "Nine months from now?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

"We don't do this."

She frowned. "Ron …"

"Fine, Christmas," he said. "No longer than that."

"All right," she said with a nod. "Around Christmas, we will make a decision."

"I've already made mine."

"You might feel differently in five months."

He shook his head. "I won't. I made a mistake once and I will never make it again. I love you."

Hermione sighed and looked away. He stared down at the floor, opened the door and walked out of her office, looking solemn. He still had not said anything about her hair. She knew it was nothing to get upset over but, for some reason, she just was.

The day went on and Hermione found that she was having a hard time concentrating. She sent an owl to Draco to confirm a meeting they had with the Minister the following week, to finally come up with some sort of working arrangement. He owled her back to say he would be there, then asked if she could come over that night. Hermione's mind was instantly drawn back to that photo of him leaning towards the beautiful woman. Far more beautiful than she was and without the baggage of being his son's future mother-in-law. Not to mention the bloody crying in the middle of sex. She had never known anyone to do that before, though she highly doubted she was the first. She hoped.

Around lunchtime, she opened one of her drawers to pull out her menus. It was definitely an order-in sort of day. Then she noticed something small in the drawer. A business card. She took it out and stared at Draco Malfoy's name written in beautiful cursive letters.

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione stared at the card, biting her thumbnail before running a hand through her hair. She ran out of it sooner than expected, reminding her of her pathetic first attempt to make changes in her life. One Ron did not even notice even though he swore he wanted her back. Instead of always saying the words 'I love you' like a bloody robot, why did he not show her? Tell her she looked pretty, or the haircut was nice. _Anything_. Hell, even Cormac had noticed.

Feeling a bit angry and definitely determined, Hermione stood up, grabbed her purse and headed towards the door with the card in hand.

"I'm going out for lunch," she said vaguely as she passed Teddy's desk.

"All right," he said without looking up from his computer's monitor. "Take your time, will you? You need a break."

Hermione smirked. He was absolutely right. She hurried out of the Ministry and down to the atrium. Finding an available fireplace, she threw in some Floo powder, stepped inside and held tightly onto the card as she said, "Draco Malfoy's office, Malfoy Enterprises."

She was quickly sucked away and landed moments later in Draco's lavish fireplace. She stepped out and looked around, a little disappointed to find the office was empty. Going over to his desk, she located his appointment book and sat down in his chair as she flipped to today's date.

"Oh my …" she said as her entire body sank perfectly into that chair. It was bloody amazing. Her neck was supported, her back arched just right, and she could not even begin to describe how great her arse felt.

While she was swiveling around in the comfortable chair, the door opened and Draco walked in. His head was down and looking at some parchment, but he glanced up quickly, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw her.

Catching his eye, she smirked. He was quick to smirk back.

"Mrs. Lupin, how long until my next appointment arrives?" Draco called out the door.

"Fifteen minutes, Mr. Malfoy!" Victoire's voice called back.

"Do me a favor and make sure I am not disturbed until then." He shut the door and took out his wand, putting both Silencing and Locking Charms on the room. "Looks like we'll have to make this quick."

"This chair is _so_ comfortable," said Hermione, not moving from it, even as he approached her.

When Draco was finally within touching distance, she stood, grabbed his arm and pushed him down into the chair.

"We're shagging in this," she said, hiking up her skirt a bit and climbing on top of him.

He tried to kiss her but she quickly dodged and went for his neck, using her hands to undo his trousers and then slipping one inside. She was about to fall down to her knees when Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

"No time for foreplay, Granger. I actually can't be late for this meeting."

He put his hand on hers and made her stroke him faster. As soon as he was hard, he pulled her skirt up even farther. She grabbed his cock with one hand and pulled her knickers aside with the other, guiding him inside of her before putting her hands on his shoulders, using them to help her bounce.

Draco roughly grabbed her hips and moved her faster. That meeting must have really been important since he normally did not try and rush things so much. Then he ripped her shirt open, pulled her breasts out of her bra and sucked on one while his hand moved down to her clit.

Hermione ran her hands into his hair and clutched on tightly, fighting the urge to yank it out as her release approached. With Draco, it never took much effort to get her to that first one. It was when he demanded she have multiple that he actually had to work at it.

Just as she was getting close, feeling her body heat rising as his hand really started to move fast, Draco released her breast, lifted his head and went in for her lips. Hermione turned and he hit the side of her chin instead. Suddenly, his hand was off of her clit, back on her hip and gripping her so tight that she was forced to stay dead still.

"Granger," he snapped. "What gives?"

Hermione looked at him with wide doe eyes and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"It took me nearly a bloody month to get you to kiss me and now, not even two days later, we're back to this shit again."

She raised her eyebrows. "I didn't realize it was that important to you."

"It's not," said Draco, his face tense as he glanced away from her. "But why won't you?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging again. "It just seems sort of intimate."

"Intimate?" he repeated, crinkling his forehead as he looked down to where they were connected. "You are aware that my cock is in you right now, aren't you?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, and I am fairly impressed that just sitting here isn't softening you at all."

"Deep concentration. I _do_ plan on finishing this." He winked. "But not until I get a snog."

Hermione grunted. She stared over his shoulder and out the window. Nothing but clear sky. It was not long before a pair of lips was kissing up her neck.

"What's wrong, Granger? Afraid if we get too _intimate_ you're going to fall for me?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes," she said honestly.

Draco's lips stopped. He pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"Look, Malfoy … I'm not used to this sort of thing, all right? Other than my husband, you're the only person I've ever been with and, when I was upset the other night, I ran away from him and straight to you. We crossed a line and I don't want to do that again. Not when this is only temporary. I'm not like you, I can't detach myself so easily."

"Am I detached?" asked Draco, raising his eyebrows. "Last I checked I've been spending every spare moment for the past three weeks with you."

Hermione looked away and blushed. "For sex."

"True," he said. "But I'd be less likely to keep you around if I didn't enjoy your company. Just because this is temporary doesn't mean it has to be meaningless, Granger. With a girl like you I already figured it wouldn't be."

Her blush turned brighter.

"Now kiss me."

She looked at him again.

"We have about five minutes to finish this so I suggest you give in or leave now unsatisfied."

Still looking into his eyes, Hermione sighed. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against his. While she kissed Draco softly, he loosened his grip on her hips and she started moving again. It was not long before she was bouncing fast and hard, their lips and tongues entangled in a brutal battle that both seemed to be winning.

Draco stood and brought Hermione with him. Turning, he put her down in the chair and used the back of it to brace himself while he took charge. Not once did their lips part.

Both of their mouths fell open as they neared their orgasms, and soon they were just breathing heavily with their mouths barely touching. Draco took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard as she came, feeling the vibrations of her erratic screams against his lips. He let her finish before finally letting go.

Draco only took a moment to catch his breath before he was moving off of her. He used his wand to clean both of them off, redid his trousers and went over to his mirror on the wall to fix his hair.

Hermione stayed where she was for a moment, frowning a little as she felt the rawness of her lips. Then she noticed something on Draco's desk. She fixed her skirt and knickers, and leaned forward in the chair, grabbing his copy of _Witch Weekly_ with a photo of Ron and her in happier times on the cover.

"I thought you didn't read this rubbish?" she asked.

Draco turned to see what she was looking at. "I don't," he said. "But there was an article about me in there and Victoire thought I should see it. Adjacent to one about you, I believe." He smirked.

Hermione stood up as she flipped through the pages of the magazine until she reached the two articles in question. "If we're going to keep doing this then I have one more ground rule."

"Of course you do," said Draco, straightening his tie in the mirror. Once that was done, he turned again and strutted towards her. "Let's hear it."

"I don't know what this is," she said, holding out the page so he could see and pointing at the photo of him and the raven-haired woman, "but the moment this becomes something more than dinner, something physical, you tell me and we end this. I refuse to be just one of many. If we're going to sleep with each other then we _only_ sleep with each other. Is that clear?"

Draco continued to strut, a smirk growing on his face as he raised his eyebrows. He stopped in front of her, his eyes fixed on hers as he slowly took the magazine. "This woman is a client of mine," he said. "The photographer waited until her husband went to the loo to snap the photo. If you look closely you can see the third chair and wine glass." He lifted the magazine and pointed. Hermione looked and, sure enough, there they were. "Victoire thought I should see the article so I could warn them of the rumors that will be circulating." He shut the magazine and tossed it back onto his desk. "I told you that first night I hadn't dated or shagged anyone in six months. Why would I change that now when I have just stumbled into the perfect arrangement?"

Draco lifted his hands and cupped her face, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes and ran his hands through her hair. "I like this," he said, continuing to stroke the ends of it. "Short hair suits you."

Hermione blinked. "You noticed."

"Of course I did. It was halfway down your back before." He paused. "Don't tell me you bloody came here because Weasel didn't notice your haircut?"

Hermione bit her lip and turned away.

Draco removed his hands. "I have to be honest, I feel a bit cheap every time you come to see me because you're angry at your husband."

She looked back up at him, unable to hide her smile. Draco smiled back.

"_Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Berry has arrived_," said Victoire's voice through the orb with the green light.

Draco went over and pressed the orb. "Thank you, Mrs. Lupin. Escort him to the conference room and tell him I'll be with him shortly."

"_Yes, Mr. Malfoy_."

He looked back at Hermione. "I'm afraid I must be off."

She frowned a little and glanced at his chair. She ran her hand across its arm. "I really do love this chair. Perhaps we can shag in it again sometime?"

"With pleasure," said Draco, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. "You never answered my owl about tonight."

"I can't tonight," she said.

"Working again, like yesterday?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hermione went white.

"It's a funny story. My son came by my office this morning to have coffee with me before going to that joke of a job of his, and imagine my surprise when he said he spent the majority of his day yesterday with Rose at your place. He really just loves your cooking."

Hermione sighed and looked away.

Draco nudged her chin back towards him and forced her to look into his eyes. "If you don't want to come over, Granger, that's fine, but do _not_ lie to me."

"I'm supposed to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah and Neville tonight," she said honestly. "Yesterday was just an odd day for me."

"Then that was all you had to say." Still holding her chin, he leaned in and kissed her one last time. "I am sure I will see you soon."

Draco headed for the door and shut it behind him. Hermione stood there for a moment, not ready to go back to her office and possibly see Ron. She walked over to the mirror and took a good look at herself, fixing her makeup before primping her hair. Suddenly, she stopped and smiled, happier than she thought she would be that Draco had noticed the change. It may have been minor, but it was just her start.

XXX

The next morning, Hermione arrived in her office to a surprise. Her old chair was gone and a large, familiar looking one was in its place. She walked over and found a small notecard on the seat. She picked it up and read:

_Next time your office._

Hermione laughed and slipped the note into her desk. She was just about to ask Teddy to send the gift back when she made the mistake of sitting down in it. It smelled of new leather and molded to her body perfectly.

There was certainly no harm in keeping one gift … That was when she noticed the to-go cup from her favorite coffee shop on her desk. She lifted it and took a sip.

French roast. Black. Still scorching hot.

Perfect.


	8. Watch

**A/N: I have not taken the time to thank everyone for reading this story. We are only on chapter eight and I already have 350 followers. That is AWESOME. I am really glad everyone likes it. Let's hope that continues! ;o)**

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Malfoy, but I believe we have a deal," Kingsley Shacklebolt said across the long conference table to a smiling Draco.

"Thank you, Minister. I promise you will not regret this decision."

"You are just lucky Mrs. Weasley and Mr. McLaggen speak so highly of you, otherwise I would not be so willing to spend so much of the Ministry's funds on one company when we could easily find someone else for half the price."

"Malfoy Enterprises _is_ the best, Minister," said one of Draco's associates, a pretty blonde witch named Alexandra Eld. "We will all work hard to make the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement work as efficiently as possible."

"I believe you will," said Kingsley. "My only concern is your lack of proficiency in Muggle technology, since we use it quite a bit in these offices."

"We have scheduled time to go and get Muggle _mob-ile _phones tomorrow," said Draco. "My secretary, Victoire Lupin -" He pointed to Victoire, who looked up and smiled before returning to her typing on her small laptop. "- has agreed to teach us all +how to use them, as well as computers, and I am sure Mrs. Weasley will be happy to help us with any spare time she might have." Draco looked at Hermione, who was sitting to Kingsley's right, and winked. She rolled her eyes. "We did not get where we are by being slow and inefficient. We will have both forms of Muggle technology mastered by the time we begin this project next month."

"See that you do," said Kingsley. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone stood from their seats. Hermione and Cormac whispered with Kingsley for a few moments before he finally exited. Alexandra and Draco's other associate, Colby Rees, walked over to where Victoire was fiddling with her laptop and began watching her closely. She gave them a play-by-play of everything she had been doing. It took her a moment to realize Teddy was waiting off to the side for her. When she finally did, she smiled and beckoned him over.

"Hi, honey." She gave him a kiss and took his hand. "Ms. Eld, Mr. Rees, this is my husband Ted Lupin."

"Very nice to meet you," said Alexandra in an almost robotic tone as she shook his hand firmly, her grip so tight that he had to shake it out after. "Your wife is a wonderful asset to the Malfoy Enterprises team."

"Yes, it's been great to finally have someone competent working for Draco again," said Colby, who shook hands with a bit less pizzazz. Obviously a much more relaxed person than Alexandra.

"What happened to the last competent secretary?" asked Teddy.

Alexandra and Colby looked at each other. He laughed but she looked anything but amused.

"I'll tell you at home," Victoire whispered to him. "Would you guys like to see Teddy's desktop computer?" she asked. "It's very similar to what you'll be working with."

"Yes, please do," said Alexandra, already ushering them towards the door. Teddy looked afraid as he hurried out of it.

"Coming, Draco?" asked Colby, walking casually behind her.

"Just one second," he answered. He organized a few pieces of parchment and placed them carefully in his opened briefcase, then he glanced up at Hermione.

"I'll meet you over there, Malfoy," she said, noticing him looking at her. She was still in conversation with Cormac.

Draco nodded and followed the others out the door.

"What is he sticking around for?" asked Cormac.

"He and his team are taking Teddy and me to lunch," she answered. "Victoire's idea."

He furrowed his brow. "So everyone who is working on this project is going but me?"

"It's not a business lunch, Cormac, it's personal."

"We're friends," he said. "Ask if I can come."

Hermione laughed. "Actually, we're not friends, Cormac, we're colleagues. And I am not about to invite you when it's on someone else's Galleon."

His eyes widened a bit. "He's _paying_, too?"

"Yes," she said. "Victoire has been dropping hints to him that she has really been craving the food at this restaurant she and Teddy went to once, but with a baby on the way it's a bit out of their price range. Well, a lot out of their price range. And mine."

Cormac pursed his lips. "You two have been getting awfully chummy lately."

"I'm only going because Victoire asked me to," she said. "I know this is your project, Cormac, I'm not trying to take it."

"Obviously, I know that, Hermione. You're hardly the deceiving type. It's just … have you ever noticed the way he eyes you? Especially your arse?"

Hermione could not help but laugh. "Now you just sound like Ron."

"If even your prick of a husband noticed then it must be right. I thought maybe I was making it up in my mind." Cormac paused. "Don't let a man like that fool you, Hermi -"

"Cormac, stop," she said, holding a hand out in front of her. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, his son is marrying my daughter. It would hardly be appropriate." She felt awful even saying that. In fact, she almost always felt awful until Draco was naked on top of her. Then she felt great.

"I hardly think Draco Malfoy cares what's appropriate and what isn't," said Cormac. "You heard them talking, right? You want to know what happened to his last competent secretary? He slept with her, just after his divorce, then he fired her when he was finished with her, she went to the press, and the rest is bloody history. Don't let yourself become a notch on that man's ridiculously long belt."

Hermione frowned. "Bold words. I thought you respected him."

"I wanted his business, which I have now. Now what I want is to make sure he keeps his claws out of the future Minister's future wife." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes again.

Cormac stepped closer. "Have dinner with me."

Hermione sighed and started gathering up her things. "No, Cormac."

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to be some pawn in your silly little game. It's not my fault you never married," she said. "There are plenty of suitable women out there for you to date who will look just as good on your arm, if not better. Go and find one of them."

And with those final words, Hermione left the conference room and walked off towards her office. Just outside of it, Alexandra was sitting at Teddy's desk and typing from a memo Victoire was holding in front of her. She was doing pretty well for someone who had never used more than a quill before.

"Time," called Colby.

Alexandra stopped and counted. "Thirty-two."

"Wow! Thirty-two words per minute on your first try! That is amazing, Ms. Eld!" Victoire said brightly.

"How fast do you 'typ'?" asked Alexandra.

"Type," corrected Victoire. "And I would say about ninety words per minute. Teddy's much faster." She grabbed her husband's arm and smiled dotingly at him.

Alexandra grunted. "Again," she demanded.

Draco looked over as Hermione approached. Then he looked behind her to where Cormac was watching him closely. He walked right past his assistant and slammed his office door behind him.

"Just one second," said Hermione, going into her office to put her stuff down. When she turned back around, Draco was standing behind her. She nearly screamed, but caught herself.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, fine. Why do you ask?"

"You and that McLaggen both came out of there looking a bit miffed. What did he say?"

"Nothing he doesn't always say, Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business."

"If he's upsetting you then it is my -"

"No, it's not!" she snapped. "Just drop it."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go." Hermione marched towards the door.

While the others all tried to tear Alexandra away from the computer, it took Draco ordering her before she finally listened.

The restaurant was close to the Ministry so they all just walked there. Hermione was fairly quiet throughout the meal, especially when the conversation became about Quidditch.

"England is going to crush Scotland in the World Cup next weekend," said Colby as he cut very perfectly into his steak.

"It should make for an interesting game," said Victoire. "The majority of people I know are still contemplating who to cheer for."

"If the two of you are sitting in our box then it better be England," said Alexandra, almost frighteningly.

"We are," Teddy said quickly. He looked at Victoire and gulped.

Colby laughed. "Sorry, kid. Alex doesn't mean to be so intense, but my wife plays for England and it would be pretty awkward if we had anyone in our box cheering for the other team."

Teddy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Your wife is Annette Rees?"

"The one and only!" Colby said proudly. "Still not sure how I got her. No one is, actually."

"You were older, smooth and rich," said Draco. "What more did she need?"

"I'm not that much older."

"Not now, but when you married her she was nineteen and you were two months shy of thirty."

"That's not _that _bad," said Colby.

"Well, it's not bloody good," retorted Draco.

Suddenly, Alexandra turned her attention to Hermione. "Are you coming to the game?"

"I don't think so," Hermione answered. "But when I do I normally sit in the Aurors' box and, for obvious reasons, I think that might be a bit awkward this year."

"Draco, did you not extend an invite to her?" asked Alexandra.

"I asked Scorpius to," answered Draco. "Did he forget?"

"No, he did," said Hermione. "But you're already accommodating both of my children and three of their cousins, not to mention whoever else you invite. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense!" said Colby. "You _must_ come."

Hermione frowned. "I actually don't care that much for Quidditch."

Everyone at the table gasped.

"You cannot miss a game like this," Alexandra ordered. "It comes once a century. Not to mention the only other woman around my age in that box will be Daphne Goyle." She glanced at Draco and sneered.

He chuckled. "Alex doesn't like Daphne."

"She is phony. Her and her sister. I have never liked either of them."

"Daphne is nowhere near as bad as Astoria," said Draco. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"I judge on first impressions," said Alexandra, "and she gave a bad one." She looked back at Hermione. "Come."

"But I haven't reserved a campsite or -"

"We have space."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco. He just smiled in return. "I'll think about it," she said, for no other reason than to put an end to the conversation.

As soon as the others moved on, Hermione went back to moving food around her plate. For some reason, something Cormac had said was really bothering her, yet she could not pinpoint what it was or why. Then she felt a hand on her knee. She was positive that Draco was going to try and finger her right here and now, and was just about to shove him away when she realized his hand was not going any higher. He was just rubbing it, being comforting.

Soon lunch ended and they all went their separate ways, Victoire thanking Draco over and over again for satisfying her craving. It was obvious she loved working for him, but Hermione got the feeling by the look on Teddy's face as he watched his wife walk away with her boss that he was not exactly thrilled.

When they arrived back at the Ministry, Hermione stopped near the fireplaces in the atrium. She looked at Teddy.

"I actually have a quick errand to run. I'll meet you back at the office."

"All right," said Teddy, not even questioning what this errand might be before heading into the Ministry.

Hermione searched her purse until she came out with Draco's card. She used it to Floo to his office. Of course, he was not back yet, so she went to the window and stared out of it while she waited. It was not long before his door opened. She turned at the sound. When Draco saw her, he shut his door quickly and put up Locking and Silencing Charms.

"I can't stay long," said Hermione.

Draco sauntered over to her. "I figured. You come to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

When he reached her, he grabbed her face, looked right into her eyes and said, "Liar." Then he kissed her.

When he pulled away, Hermione sighed. "I know this isn't any of my business -"

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"- but you told me you've dated three people since your divorce, and, when I heard your colleagues mention your last competent secretary, it suddenly dawned on me that the number of women you've dated might not coincide the number of women you've slept with."

"Honestly," said Draco, "it doesn't. I went a bit overboard right after my divorce, which I openly admit, but I was not lying about the six months."

"How many?"

Draco glanced away from her. "Counting those three women …I would say seven."

"Are you lying?"

"I might be."

Hermione huffed. "Well, what about your secretary? Is it true you shagged her then fired her?"

Draco whipped his head back in her direction and narrowed his eyes. "Who the bloody hell told you that?"

"Cormac," she answered. "Which brings me to the actual reason why I'm here. He's seen you looking at me, Malfoy. So has Ron. He told me before. You _cannot_ be doing that. Not if we want to keep this a secret."

Draco moved his arms so they were wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "I only look at you when Weasley's watching to fuck with him, Granger." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "And as far as McLaggen's concerned, why should he give a shit?"

"Because he's convinced you plan on making me another notch on your belt."

"Well, it's too late for that, isn't it?"

Hermione shoved him away.

"Relax, Granger! I'm only joking," he said. "You're not a fucking notch, all right? Other than my wife of over twenty years, you're the only woman I've been with more than a handful of times. That makes you more like a shoe or something, doesn't it?"

Hermione bit her lip and tried not to smile.

Draco smirked and pulled her close again. "He likes you. McLaggen."

"No," she said. "He wants to use me to become Minister."

"A front, I assure you. If he caught me doing anything it is only because he was doing the exact same thing."

"You're wrong. And I don't want to be a shoe."

"Then what do you want to be?"

"Your tie." She smirked, grabbed his tie and pulled him in to meet her for a kiss.

When they pulled away, he looked down into her eyes. "I did sleep with my secretary," he said honestly, his lips still lingering above hers. "But that's not why I fired her. It happened once, it was a mistake and I told her that. She said it was fine. Then she started stalking me. Showing up on actual dates and telling the women what a horrible person I was. _That's _why I fired her. She went to the press and, now, every time I fire a secretary they are right there to report it."

"I believe you," she said, kissing him again.

Draco moved his hands from her hips to her arse, rubbing both cheeks before gripping them. "Are you actually considering going to the World Cup?"

"No."

"I think you should," he said, kissing from her lips, to her chin, to her neck. "I could lend you a private tent, then you can Apparate into mine, stay with me until morning."

Hermione smiled as he moved up to her ear. "Sounds nice."

Draco released his hot breath on her neck, giving her goose pimples. "Come," he whispered huskily.

"All right," she agreed before her brain even fully comprehended what he was demanding. Normally, when he said 'come' to her he was not talking about a location.

Draco smiled and kissed her lips again. "I'm holding you to that."

XXX

Hermione stopped to catch her breath, looking up the never-ending staircase that would lead to her destination.

"Come on, Mom!" shouted Hugo, poking his head over the railing two floors up to look down at her.

"I'm coming," she said, trying but failing to not sound winded.

The crowd had already thinned out and the few people who passed her branched off into their own private boxes. The people sitting in the stands, or the cheap seats, were already long gone.

Hermione turned the corner of the next staircase, only to find Rose and Lily standing there and laughing.

"I don't know how I let myself get talked into this," she said, walking right past them and continuing up the stairs.

"You're the one who said you were coming," said Rose, taking her mom's arm and dragging her a little faster. "Victoire said she thought you got frightened into it by that Alexandra woman."

"I can't wait to meet her!" said Lily.

When they finally reached the top, Hugo was the only one waiting outside the door for them. James and Albus had already run inside to see the view.

"You made it!" he exclaimed.

Hermione sneered and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"You're lucky I don't spank you."

"Oh, please do!" Lily said giddily.

The door opened and Scorpius stepped out. "There you are."

Rose smiled and ran into his arms, seeming to forget that her mother was standing right there as she snogged him senseless.

"Get a bloody room," said Lily, pushing them aside and walking into the private box. Hugo stayed close to her, taking his mother's suggestion very seriously that she might be the only one able to protect him from Parker. In the end, he had decided such an epic game was more important than his face.

Hermione followed them in, watching as Lily jumped over the backs of chairs until she was beside Parker in the front row.

"Over here, Hugo!" she called, waving at him with a big, mocking smile on her face.

Parker only slightly glanced over his shoulder before Lily was demanding all of his attention. Of course Hugo went and sat next to her. He wanted to be in the front. Paulina left her seat on Parker's other side and joined him. He suddenly looked a lot more comfortable.

"Welcome, Granger."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she was greeted with the same words that she had heard when she stumbled into a bedroom seven weeks earlier. One that she had since become quite familiar with. She looked over to see Draco standing beside her. He leaned in.

"You're looking quite shag-able today," he said quietly.

Hermione pursed her eyebrows and looked down at her simple gray shirt, jeans and flat black boots. "Do I?"

Draco smirked. "You always do."

Suddenly, the door opened again and Scorpius walked in with Rose on his arm. "Dad, have you really not offered Rose's mom a drink yet?"

"Hermione," she corrected.

"Right this way, _Hermione_," said Draco, putting a hand on her back and guiding her away.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Coming from your mouth, that just sounds weird."

She was led into a small back room where two tables were set up. One with drinks and one with food. Quite a few people were already gathered around both.

Blaise immediately caught sight of her. "Hello again, Granger," he said as she and Draco approached.

Someone behind him turned. "Oh, no shit," said the surprised voice of Theo Nott. He looked at Draco. "And here I thought you were lying about her coming. What brings you to our box, Granger?"

"I wanted to see the game," she said.

All three men laughed.

"All right, fine. My arm was twisted by quite a few people and I caved." She looked at the table and noticed a familiar bottle of firewhiskey in the center of all of the alcohol. "And your box has the good booze. Pour me some of that, will you, Zabini?" She pointed.

Blaise followed her finger and picked up the bottle. "Excellent choice, Granger. Should I mix it with something and girl it up for you?"

"No, I like it neat," she said.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"As the lady wishes." Blaise grabbed a glass and poured for her. He handed it over.

Hermione took a good, long sip, feeling a bit awkward as all three men watched her. "What?" she asked after she swallowed.

"Nothing," said Theo, shrugging before taking the bottle from Blaise, reading the label and pouring some into his empty glass.

"I was actually waiting to see if you pulled a face," said Blaise with a smile.

"And did I?"

"Smooth all the way down." He winked.

Hermione grunted and looked away. "Is your girlfriend here?"

"Who?" asked Blaise, looking at her curiously.

"Your girlfriend. The one from the engagement party."

He moved his curious look from her to Draco.

"I think she was blonde," said Draco.

"She was brunette," snapped Hermione. "Young, pretty, I think her eyes were green."

Blaise thought about it. "I want to say … Serena …"

"I think she's talking about Kendra, Blaise," said Daphne, walking up to them with her husband, Gregory Goyle, just behind her.

"_Oh_!" he exclaimed. "Kendra!" Then he laughed. "Long gone, Granger. If you are going to stick around then you will have to start keeping up."

"That interests me very little," she said. "Are you married, Theo?"

"Divorced," he answered. "I heard you might be joining our club soon."

Daphne smacked his arm.

"Ow!"

Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw Victoire and Teddy talking with Colby. She was urging her husband to do something and, when he finally caved, his hair turned bright-red with a white streak down the middle. The English National Quidditch Team's colors. Victoire squealed with glee and Colby looked just as impressed.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, happily walking away from this conversation.

"Aunt Hermione, you came!" shouted Victoire, pulling her into a hug.

"Hermione, Theo would like to say something."

Hermione turned to see Daphne holding Theo by the ear.

"Ow! Shit, Daph!"

"Say it!"

"Sorry! Bloody hell, woman, she knows I was joking! Right?" He looked at Hermione hopefully.

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't really call what you said joking but I know it wasn't your intention to be hurtful." She looked at Daphne. "You may let him go."

Daphne released his ear.

Theo rubbed at it. "If it's any consolation, my divorce from my wife wasn't quite as easy as Blaise's and Draco's."

Daphne frowned and walked away.

"I actually loved my wife. It just didn't work out."

Hermione stepped away from Victoire in order to separate her from this conversation. "I appreciate the honesty," she said. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

Theo cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "No one I know really … well, they don't really understand, I guess. All of my friends are still happily married."

"_All_ of them?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"Hmm … and all of my friends are divorced. With the exception of Goyle and Daphne," he said. "All right, Granger. I'll tell you." He smiled. "But not today. I came here to get pissed and have fun." He reached into his pocket and took out a business card. He handed it to her. "Owl me sometime. Until then," He raised his empty glass, "have another drink with me."

Hermione smiled. She drank the last of her firewhiskey and followed him back over to the beverage table. After they poured their drinks, Hermione asked Theo about his job. She knew he worked at the Ministry because she saw him there from time to time, but she did not know in which department.

"I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, in the Quidditch office."

Hermione gulped down her sip. "This?" she said, pointing out to the stadium. "That's -"

"Me?" he finished. "Yes, I headed it this year. Not a bad job, if I do say so myself."

"I haven't really looked yet," Hermione admitted.

"You haven't?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Then let's remedy this."

Theo led her back out to the main room and walked over to the edge.

"You see that wall over there." He pointed at a tall gold wall that was molded to look like giant broomsticks. "That wall alone took ten thousand volunteers over a year to build. And you see those stands there."

Hermione did. They were shaped like giant Golden Snitches and people were climbing up the silver wings like a staircase to get to their seats.

"Those will take flight during the game, giving those people some of the best seats in the stadium."

"Dad, are you bragging again?"

Hermione and Theo turned to see a pretty brunette witch with hazel eyes smiling at them.

"Obviously. Look what I've created," said Theo motioning out towards the stadium.

"And who is it that has been saying how cool floating stands in the shape of a Golden Snitch would be since she was seven?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes, my inspiration." Theo smiled. "Granger, this is my daughter, Edie."

"Hermione," she corrected as she and Edie shook hands.

"Yes, Rose's mother," said Edie. "You know, this is terribly embarrassing but, actually, Scorpius and I got married once when we were kids and we never got around to signing the divorce papers."

Hermione chuckled. "Did you?"

"They did," said Theo. "I remember she sat us all down in chairs with her dolls and teddy bears and dragged poor Scorp down the aisle."

"I was older so he had no choice but to obey."

"What was that you wore on your head again?" he asked.

"Toilet paper," she said proudly. "And a four-hundred year old tablecloth was my dress. I stepped all over it and tore it up a bit. Scorpius' granddad yelled at me." Edie pouted and looked over to where Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the back row next to Narcissa. "I bet he's happy our union never worked out." She glanced sideways at Hermione. "So, your nephew James … Is he single?"

Theo furrowed his brow and was just about to say something when a booming voice began echoing through the stadium.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final of the four-hundred and twenty-ninth Quidditch World Cup!_"

The crowd below them burst into an uproar. Hermione watched closely as the Golden Snitch stands began to take flight. Everyone inside of them laughed and clapped with glee. It was a sea of red and green out there, which, with the gold and silver stands, reminded Hermione of Christmas.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Edie eye an empty chair beside James, who was currently chatting excitedly with Albus. She bolted for it.

"Granger."

Hermione turned and Draco motioned to a seat next to his smiling mother. She walked over and took it, slightly surprised when he sat down next to her.

"Do you abhor these things as much as I do?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm not a huge Quidditch fan," said Hermione, "but I like to see my family enjoying themselves."

"Then we are here for the same reason."

"Hey, Mom! I can see Dad's box from here!" shouted Rose, looking through a pair of Omnioculars. "Hey, I think he can see us, too!" She waved.

A few seconds later, Hermione felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw she had a message from Ron. If he was watching then she had no choice but to read it.

_How's the view from up there_?

_Pretty spectacular_, she wrote back.

"How do you do that messaging thing?" Draco asked, taking out his own new phone.

Hermione showed him. Once he had it, he wrote something. A few seconds later, her phone vibrated again. This time, it was a message from Draco.

_You are wearing far too much clothing_.

Hermione laughed, rolled her eyes and deleted the message.

"_And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce … the Scottish National Team Mascots!_"

Everyone in the stands dressed in green roared their approval. Of course, everyone in their box 'booed' rather loudly.

Suddenly, the velvety grass at the bottom of the oval stadium became a rippling azure. A head emerged, followed by a long neck.

"They actually brought Nessie," Colby said scornfully. "How cliché."

As the Loch Ness Monster rose, the pool vanished and, soon, a hundred men in kilts were dancing fiercely on the velvety grass around him. Her? Hermione really was not sure.

Once they were finished, Nessie shrunk down to the size of a large dog and lined up with the others on one side of the field.

"_And now, kindly put your wands in the air for the English National Team Mascots_!"

Suddenly, the whole stadium got dark as night, and a thousand twinkling lights descended upon the crowd. As they passed by their box, Lily stuck her hand out and tried to touch one. It vanished almost immediately.

"Will-o'-the-whisp," said Rose, watching in awe. "Right, Mom?" She turned around and waited for approval.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, they are. And the Latin name?"

Rose pursed her lips in thought.

"Ignis fatuus," answered Draco.

Hermione looked at him curiously and he smirked.

"There was a bog near our summer home when I was growing up. They fooled me once or twice so I studied up on them."

Narcissa derided. "Once or twice? I would say your father had to rescue you from out there half a dozen times."

Lucius, who always seemed so somber, actually smiled beside her. "I believe it was eight times, dear."

Lily tried to snatch at one of the falling flickers of light. It went out and, not even a moment later, a small, goblin-like fairy flew into their box and flicked her nose. It laughed before flying off and lighting up again.

"It hurt my nose," said Lily, giving it a rub.

Parker leaned in close and checked it for her. She suddenly seemed much better.

On the center of the field, the wisps began flying in a circle, their little wings moving faster and faster until a bright, spiral of light was all anyone could see. It shot at Nessie and the men in kilts, completely blinding them. They waved their arms around in a panic, trying to whack at the small creatures. As far as Hermione could tell, not one was damaged.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Scottish National Quidditch Team!_"

The booing began again as the announcer started calling out names. One by one, the Scottish team flew out onto the field clad in green plaid robes.

"_And now, please greet - the English National Quidditch Team_!"

Everyone in their box stood up and cheered. Hermione did the same, even though she really did not care very much who won or lost. She supposed she wanted Colby's wife to win, or at least score a few points. She was a Chaser, she thought, though she was not sure.

When the announcer shouted the name, "_Rees_!" everyone went wild. Hermione could just make out the small figure dressed in red and white robes.

Once everyone was out, the players began flying around the stadium. Annette Rees headed right to their box.

"Did you need a pair of these?"

Hermione looked to see Draco handing her a pair of Omnioculars. She took them and looked back just in time to see Annette get a good luck kiss from Colby, who was standing right in front of her. Then Annette's eyes shot open and she looked right at Draco, who was leaning towards Hermione and making sure she knew how to use the gadget he had given her. Hermione looked around but no one else seemed to notice, not even Draco. Or he chose not to.

Annette finally pulled away from her husband, smiled at him and flew off.

Pushing the odd moment to the back of her mind, Hermione brought the Omnioculars to her eyes and began playing around with them. A whistle blew and she watched as the four balls flew into the air. She tried to keep her eye on the Golden Snitch but it moved too fast for her.

As the game got going, she suddenly found herself getting very into it. Annette was the first to score and everyone jumped for joy. Lily used this excuse to hug Parker and James was finally starting to notice the way Edie was leaning towards him, pretending that she just wanted a better look at the field. Theo was sitting just behind her, keeping a close eye on things.

The flying stands cleverly stayed out of the way of any approaching players and continued to roam around stadium. All of the patrons inside of them looked especially excited. It was like they were part of the action.

Hermione's phone vibrated. She ignored it, too focused on the game to worry about messages right now. One of Scotland's Beaters whacked a Bludger at Annette and, with some careful broom maneuvering, it just missed her. Colby's breath caught in the back of his throat and then released. One of the England Chasers used this moment to score a goal. 20-0.

Her phone vibrated again.

Hermione gave in and took it out. Ron was asking when she was going to come visit their box. She had promised she would, but she really did not feel like walking all the way over there right now.

She was just about to answer when Narcissa tapped her shoulder. "How do you use the replay?" she asked, holding up her own pair of Omnioculars. Hermione showed her, barely registering her phone being taken out of her hand.

"How do these things work?" she heard someone ask.

She turned a little to see Theo had joined Draco and Blaise on this side of the box. Draco started showing him something and she went back to helping Narcissa. When she looked again they were taking a photo. All three of them crowded in and gave cocky smiles. Seemed harmless enough.

Once Narcissa had the Omnioculars down, Hermione turned back around.

"Oh, whoops!" said Theo, looking at the phone. "Did I just send that to someone?" He showed it to Draco, who burst out laughing.

Hermione snatched her phone back and looked. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. They had sent their stupid photo to Ron.

"Shit, what did you do?" she shouted.

"Language, Granger! Really!" said Blaise, pretending to be offended.

"Idiots!" She quickly messaged Ron that her phone had been hijacked and sat down with a huff, picking up her drink from where she had put it down and taking a good, long sip. And then another. Soon, she needed more.

Hermione moved to stand but Blaise grabbed her glass and said, "I got it. How many of these do you think it will take before you agree to snog me?"

"I don't know, how many do you think would kill me? Because the only way we're snogging is if I'm dead."

"Ouch, Granger. That hurts," said Blaise, walking off.

Draco and Theo laughed.

Once Hermione was well into her next drink, she began to relax again. When the game was 140-110 England, she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her waist. Everyone was so focused on the field that she did not even bother to push Draco away, even as his hand began rubbing down her arse. What she did not realize was that not everyone was as focused on the game as she thought they were.

The Golden Snitch had not been spotted once and both Seekers looked very focused. She lifted her Omnioculars and tried to find it herself. Then she felt something shift beside her. She glanced to see Narcissa was now sitting down, looking very pale.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, fine."

Lucius noticed and sunk down beside her, taking her hand.

"Do you need me to get you some water?" offered Hermione.

Narcissa started to say no, so Lucius said, "Yes," for her.

Hermione left her row and headed for the back room. She went over to the pitcher of water and began pouring some into an empty glass. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Then someone began kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I hate having you this close and not being able to touch you," said the drawling voice of Draco. "I was hoping it would be a quick game so we could head back to my tent, but luck is not on our side today."

"Which is precisely why you should not be doing this right now," she said, removing his hands from her waist and turning. "Not here."

"Why not?" he said. "Everyone is focused on the game. No one is coming back here."

Draco maneuvered Hermione towards the wall and pinned her there, clutching her hair in one hand while the other gripped her arse. He kissed her hard and she could not stop herself from kissing back.

"No fucking way."

Draco and Hermione's heads both whipped towards the voice. Blaise was standing there, arms crossed and one shoulder pressed casually against the entryway.

"You're joking, right?" He was looking at Hermione. "You won't snog me unless you are dead but _this_ …" He motioned to the two of them. "This is happening."

Horrible knots began twisting in Hermione's stomach. She wiped at her mouth and looked away.

"Granger, step out for a moment, will you?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Trust me, all right?"

She slowly nodded before walking back over to the table and grabbing the glass of water. She left the room without so much as a glance at Blaise, even as he moved out of the way for her to exit.

When Hermione got back out to the box, she gave Narcissa her water and took her seat. She stared down at the front row where Rose and Hugo were having the time of their lives and gulped. She and Draco had just been caught red-handed. By Blaise Zabini. Of course, Draco had dirt on him. His son - who was actually sitting right behind Scorpius and chatting with him like nothing was odd - was sleeping with Draco's ex-wife. But it was hard to say who information like that was worse for. Blaise or Draco. Either way, it was certainly something neither of them would want getting out.

Feeling her phone vibrate again, Hermione took it out in a huff. Ron was asking when she was coming again. She messaged him back '_Now_' and went to say goodbye to her children. Then she was out of there as quick as her feet would carry her.

"I must say I'm a little surprised," said Blaise. "Not that you would shag your son's future mother-in-law, that's to be expected, but that _she_ would shag you. How the fuck did this happen, Draco?"

Draco smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm charming."

"Or she was pissed off her arse."

Draco sneered. "Only the first time. And I was too so we'll call it even."

Blaise scoffed. "When aren't you pissed?"

Strutting over to the beverage table, Draco poured himself some firewhiskey and took a sip. "Just confirm that you are not going to say anything and let's get on with it."

"You know I won't," said Blaise. "But you need to end it."

"We are," said Draco. "On Scorpius' wedding day."

"Are you fucking thick? End it now."

"Why?"

Blaise put a hand on his forehead and shook it. "Because you can't just shag a girl like Granger, Draco. She's not one of your whores. Other aspects are always involved."

"Such as?"

"Her husband, for one. You know, the man she's been with since she was a teenager and will probably take back, eventually."

Draco went white. "She won't. Besides, aren't you the one who said how fit she's looking and how you would like to shag her senseless?"

"Well, I wouldn't bloody initiate it," said Blaise. "I don't need that drama and neither do you. End it."

Draco stood up straight, took another sip of his drink and slowly said, "No."

"If you keep this going then you are no better than that bitch of an ex-wife of yours."

"Now, I don't think that's true," he said with a smirk. "I would think you would be happy that I am only sleeping with one person. It's not forever, Granger understands that."

"You mean she's not attached?" asked Blaise, cocking an eyebrow.

"She's not unattached," answered Draco. "I believe she enjoys my company. That's why she's here."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" He took another sip.

"Spare me, Draco; I saw how closely you were watching her while she was talking to Theo. That, my friend, was jealousy."

"I don't know what you're talking abou -"

"I said spare me!" spat Blaise. "You like her. I can see it, and so could anyone else who bothered to pay you two any attention."

"Fine," said Draco. "I enjoy her company, as well. Is that so terrible?"

"It is when there is a scandal in the making. But …" Blaise walked over and poured his own drink. "We both know you're going to do what you want, despite what you know is right, and who am I to judge? My moral compass is hardly better than yours, and if Granger was suddenly naked in front of me you can be certain that I would shag her raw. Do you think she would be up for a tag team? You know, like in the good ol' days."

Draco grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Don't even bloody think about it," he hissed in his face.

Blaise smirked. "You never did play nicely." He removed Draco's hand finger by finger. "I'll keep your secret, Draco, but a thousand Galleons says she's back with her husband long before the wedding day arrives."

Draco went stiff. "You're wrong. She's done with him."

"If you say so."

Blaise headed back out to the box with Draco sneering behind him. Right when they arrived at their seats, everyone cheered.

"What's the score?" Blaise asked Theo.

"220-180 England," he answered. "What took you gits so long?"

"Nothing," said Draco, trying to appear casual as he looked around. "Where's Granger?"

"I dunno," said Theo with a shrug. "She left."

"Left," repeated Draco. "Where?"

"She went to see my dad," said Rose, turning around when she heard them. "If the game is still going on then she'll be back later."

Draco went white, glancing sideways to see Blaise smirking smugly beside him. Picking up his Omnioculars, Draco he down towards the Aurors box. Harry was up front with his wife, and Ron was just beside him. Alone. But he had a seat saved. And then Hermione entered, sitting down beside him while he smiled widely. Draco's hand tensed around the Omnioculars.

Across the way, Hermione had walked very quickly to get to Ron's box. As she sat down, he smiled and said, "You made it."

"Looks like it," she said, barely giving him a second glance.

"Nice photo you sent over," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Yes, Nott took my phone from me and wanted to see how it worked. I should have known better than to let Malfoy be his teacher."

"Speaking of which, I could not help but notice your seat over there," said Harry. "Between two Malfoys. How'd you luck into that one?"

"Malfoy told me to sit there," she answered. "By the way Narcissa was smiling, I think she asked him to."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione with a shrug, "but she's been very nice. It seems like she's really excited about this wedding."

"Weird," he said.

Hermione looked at him and pursed her eyebrows. "Why? Why is that weird?"

"You know … because she's a Malfoy."

Just then, Scotland scored and half of the box cheered loudly while the other half booed. The teams were keeping up pretty evenly and it seemed like the capture of the Golden Snitch was probably going to be the deciding factor in this game.

"I can't believe all of our children are missing watching this with us just for some better seats," said Ginny, lifting her Omnioculars. "Who is that with James? She's leaning in pretty close."

"It's probably Edie Nott," answered Hermione. "She asked me if he was single. Don't worry, her father's been keeping a pretty close eye on them."

"Theo Nott?" said Harry.

"Yes."

"You were actually talking to him up there?"

"Yes," she said again. "He was in charge of building the stadium this year and he was telling me about it. I guess the flying stands were actually a childhood fantasy of his daughter's." Hermione looked over to see Harry staring at her peculiarly. "What?"

"Hermione, you _do_ realize his cousin is the member of the Wizengamot who always rallies to get your laws denied?"

"Of course I do," she said, even though she had briefly forgotten. "But just because they're from the same family doesn't mean they're the same people."

Hermione's phone vibrated. She took it out and saw she had a message from Draco. Leaning away from Ron so he could not see it, she read: _Why are you down there? Come back up._

Hermione huffed and wrote back: _I promised I would stop by. STOP ordering me around. I will be back shortly._

She put her phone away, ignoring it as it vibrated again. Draco was always so bloody demanding. If they were going to continue with what they were doing then he needed to stop.

Taking Ron's Omnioculars, she lifted them and looked over at Draco's box. Of course, he was watching her. Blaise was sitting next to him, completely aware of what his friend was doing and smiling smugly. He leaned in and whispered something. Draco looked just about ready to slug him.

Moving over to check on her children, Hermione could not hold in her laugh when she saw Daphne talking animatedly to Alexandra, who looked like she wanted to Avada Kedavra herself. She did not want to be talking, she was here for the game.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." Hermione laughed again and moved her gaze over to Rose. "Just -"

At that moment, the Golden Snitch zoomed right past her daughter's line of sight. Everyone in the box leaned forward as the Seeker for England flew after it. Soon, the Scotland Seeker was right on his tail.

The entire stadium watched on edge, their shouts and claps echoing through the air. The wisps flew in front of the dancing men in kilts' eyes, who began whacking at them.

For a good five minutes, both teams wrestled for the Snitch. But while both Seekers were in the midst of trying to throw the other off, the Snitch vanished again and no one could find where it had gone.

It was then that Hermione truly realized she did not want to be here in this box with Ron. If the game had ended just now then she would have liked to be with Draco, even though they could not touch with so many watching eyes. But she liked his company, more than she wanted to admit, and he was the one she constantly caught herself thinking about. Ron had tried hard to get her to come to the last two World Cups but she had always said no. He could never convince her. But with a simple palm sweating, heart racing kiss Draco had successfully gotten her here.

Her phone vibrated. This time, she took it out and read.

_I'm sorry_, said the first one. _Please come back._

Hermione sighed and wrote, _Soon_. Then she put her phone away.

"Why do you think it's weird Narcissa's excited about the wedding, Ron?" she suddenly asked.

He turned towards her and blinked. "I already told you."

"Because she's a Malfoy isn't really an answer," said Hermione. "Don't you think it's time you gave them all a chance?"

"No," he said. "Why should I?"

"Because they're going to be your family," she spat. "Stop being a child and talk to Malfoy sometime, Ron. You too, Harry."

Harry looked over and blushed. "Why am I being dragged into -?"

"Because you're family, too."

"It's not like Malfoy talks to us either," said Ron.

"Yes, I know," said Hermione. "But I don't know him well enough to demand that of him. I'm not saying be friends. Just … stop bloody judging them." She stood up. "I'm going to head back."

Ron went stiff. "But you just got here."

"You wanted me to stop by and I did."

"Are you at least coming out with us for a drink later?" asked Ginny.

"Probably not," Hermione answered honestly. "I'm tired and I'm seriously thinking about just heading back to my tent now."

Harry stood. "I'll walk you back to -"

"No, Harry, I'm fine," she said. "I don't want you missing the game for me. What if the Snitch shows up again?"

Harry did not answer.

"I'll see you all later."

Hermione hurried out of there and began the somewhat long walk back to Draco's box. It did not take her too long with her quick feet, and she was not entirely surprised to see Draco standing outside of the door when she got there.

"Did you get everything straightened out with Blaise?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "He'll keep quiet."

Draco reached out to grab her but she pulled away. "Malfoy, no. We were just bloody caught. We can't do that here. What if it had been Rose who walked in and not Blaise? Or Scorpius?"

"I am pretty sure Blaise followed me."

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped.

Draco sighed and nodded slowly. He took out his wand and cast a Jamming Charm on the door so no one could get through without a fight, then put a Disillusionment Charm around them. Once that was done, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her softly before saying, "I'll be more careful."

"Good," she said, kissing him back.

It was not long before their soft, gentle brushing of the lips became more heated. Draco nibbled at her and gripped her arse, moving her against the wall and grinding against her.

When they separated for a brief moment to catch their breath, he whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Hermione nodded, but still found herself asking, "What about the game?"

"I already told everyone if it went long I might be leaving early to get some work done, and we can just say you never came back."

She nodded again.

"You go down first. Go into your tent then Apparate to mine. I'll meet you there."

"All right." Hermione kissed him again. "Don't make me wait too long."

She smirked and nipped at his bottom lip before laughing and hurrying off. Draco watched her disappear down the steps with a huge grin on his face, more than ready to play a few rounds in an even better game than the one he came here for. One that he was slowly starting to realize was going to be very difficult to end.

**Extra A/N: For those of you doing the math, the year is 2024. Since the World Cup is every four years it should have technically been in 2022, but I think it's safe to say that they probably skipped it in 1998, so I figured being two years off was not entirely unreasonable. Hopefully you agree!**


	9. Drink

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I am going to try and get one more chapter up before New Year's, but I have a jam-packed schedule and it is not looking good. Here's to hoping and, if not, make sure to have a drink at midnight for me! Cheers!**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to superscar, who is leaving me tomorrow to move somewhere that might as well be a different world (and not in a good way). Without her I would not be on this site, or a Draco/Hermione fan. Yes, she is the one to blame.**

**Just because you are going to a different state doesn't mean I'm not going to be demanding critiques on every chapter! Love/hate you!**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Draco."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Draco, I know what you are doing in there and who you are doing it with. Game is over, drinking time has begun, and you are lucky I was kind enough to volunteer to fetch the two of you. You have five minutes to let me in before I head back and tell everyone exactly why you are not there."

"Is he serious?" asked Hermione, turning towards the entrance of the tent in a panic.

"No," said Draco, grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him before giving her a soft kiss. "We probably have more like ten minutes."

Her eyes widened.

Draco chuckled. "Relax, Granger. I'm joking. As long as we let that git in eventually we're fine. Now focus."

Hermione had been straddling his lap but Draco moved them so he was on top of her, holding her legs wide while he took control of their movement.

Blaise had been tapping on the entrance for a few minutes now, but they had been mid-shag and were not about to stop just to let him bloody inside. He began singing a drinking song while he waited, running his fingers across the fabric and making a scratching noise.

Hermione turned her head again. Draco yanked it back.

"Granger, neither of us is leaving this tent until we've both come, so if you are that concerned then you might want to work on ignoring him."

He held her chin in place and gazed into her eyes as he moved on top of her. Blaise began tapping again and her eyes tried to shift, so Draco moved his free hand down and rubbed her clit.

"Am I making you feel good right now, Granger?" he asked in an attempt to keep her fixated on what they were doing.

Hermione moaned in response, her eyes trying to focus on him but shutting slightly.

"Tell me how I'm making you feel."

Draco pulled out until nothing but the tip of his cock was left inside of her, then he slammed back in, making the bed slide against the tent's floor. Then he did it again.

Hermione threw her head back and screamed. "You're making me feel hot," she answered. "Like my insides are on fire."

Draco nipped at her neck and continued his long thrusts. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

Hermione's moans grew louder, her breath quickening as she soon forgot all about Blaise and focused on the sound of Draco's flesh smacking against hers. "Yes," she said. "I _love_ it when you fuck me like this."

Draco growled in response.

She smirked and moved her head so his lips were back on hers. With one hand on his neck and the other on his back, Hermione flipped them so she was once again on top. She took his hands and put them on her breasts, using her own to grab his thighs and lean back while she continued their deep thrusts.

Draco tried to hold it in, but watching her bounce like that on top of him, her eyes half closed and her mouth hanging open as she fucked him ferociously, he could not control himself. So he came. Loud and hard.

Hermione slowed down.

"Shit!" he spat, his brows furrowing in disappointment. "Did you come?"

She shook her head.

Draco grabbed her arse and flipped her onto her back. He spread her legs and put his head between them, licking and sucking on her clit while continuing to fuck her with his fingers. It was not long before she was coming as hard as he had. Draco smirked as he licked up all of her juices, and quite possibly some of his own. But he really did not care when it came to her. Pleasuring her was all he thought about.

"Sorry about that, Granger," he said, crawling up her body until they were eye level and kissing her.

"That's all right. I would say you definitely made up for it."

"Draco!" sang the voice of Blaise, once again reminding them that he was there. "I am getting impatient."

Draco grunted and kissed her again before climbing off of her. He used his wand to clean them and the bed off, dressed quickly and transfigured a chair into a room divider, putting it up so it was blocking the bed and her from view.

"Take your time, doll," he said, walking over to the bed and kissing her one last time before going to open the tent. "What the fuck do you want?"

Blaise smirked as he walked inside. "I've been telling you for a good ten minutes now. I've been sent to fetch you. Everyone thinks you work way too hard." He looked at the divider. "Smells like sex in here."

Draco waved his wand again to freshen the air. He noticed that Hermione's silhouette could be seen moving around through the thin fabric of the room divider. She bent over and came back up with what must have been her bra, slipping it on and clasping it. Blaise was watching closely, so Draco lifted his wand and changed the divider to black. When Blaise tried to move his head to the side, Draco grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"That's not for you, you prick. Keep your eyes to yourself."

"Touchy, touchy," said Blaise. "I was just curious."

"About what I look like naked?" asked Hermione, walking out from behind the divider, now fully clothed. "And here I thought you were only interested in women in their twenties."

"If all mature women had an arse like yours then I might be more willing to give them a go." He smirked. "Since you've somehow managed to make Draco into your monogamous sex partner I can only imagine you are quite good at what you do. Unfortunately, many of the women I date are still figuring that part out. You just never know until you get them in the bedroom."

"How sad for you," she said amusedly.

Blaise gave her a onceover. "You might want to change into something warmer before we head out."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going out drinking with you."

"Of course you are," said Blaise. "Alexandra has insisted that I fetch you too and, frankly, that woman frightens me too much to show up empty-handed." He paused and looked up thoughtfully. "I'll bet she's wild in the bedroom."

"_Not_ Alex, Blaise," snapped Draco as he pulled out a dark gray sweater from his bag and slipped it on. "I cannot risk losing her as an employee, she is off limits."

"Alexandra is off limits, Granger is off limits. Who _can_ I shag, Draco?"

"Not them, not my pregnant secretary, and not anyone related to me or any of your other friends."

Blaise smirked and turned to see Hermione looking at him curiously. "He is referring to Edie Nott. She threw herself at me pretty much the moment she turned eighteen."

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"I didn't do it!" he added quickly. "All of our children have grown up together. She's probably the closest thing I have to a daughter."

"And let's keep that line drawn," said Draco, looking around for his coat.

"Her mother should be teaching her better than to throw herself at her father's friends," said Hermione. "Who is her mother? Is she not in the picture?"

"No, she is," said Blaise. "But Edie is Daddy's girl. His son still lives with Mommy, though. Theo hasn't seen much of him since the divorce."

"You still haven't answered my question. Who is -?"

"No one you know, Granger," said Draco. "She was in Astoria's year. Jaclyn Rosier." He slipped on the coat he had finally located and started buttoning it up.

"Shouldn't you be Apparating to your tent to change now?" asked Blaise.

"I already told you I'm not going," she said.

Draco finished buttoning his coat, looked at her and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I told Ron, Ginny and Harry I wouldn't go out with them. If they see me out with you -"

"So?" said Blaise. "Who gives a fuck what they think?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "I do."

"You and Weasley are going through a divorce, Granger," said Draco. "The fact that they expect you to go anywhere with them is a bit awkward. If they catch you out with us just tell them that."

"There are at least two dozen pubs open here tonight and all will be packed," explained Blaise. "The chances we will even run into them are very slim."

"We came here to have fun, Granger," said Draco. "And as much as I am probably going to kick myself for saying this, not all of the fun we have needs to be in a bedroom."

"Those are bold words coming from you, mate," said Blaise with a smirk.

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced off to the side.

"Granger." Draco grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Who cares what they think? Blame me for dragging you out if you want. Just come and bloody enjoy yourself for once."

She bit her lip. "I suppose I could go for a little while. But not too long, and if I do I don't want you getting sloshed either."

"Of course not," said Draco. "We still have an entire night of a different kind of fun planned and I have every intention of taking complete advantage of that."

He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, Hermione smiled.

"All right. I'll meet you at my tent." She kissed him one last time and Disapparated.

"Well, _this_ is going to end in disaster," said Blaise as soon as she was gone.

"Tonight?" asked Draco, cocking an eyebrow.

"Probably, but you know that is not what I mean."

He walked out of the tent's entrance, Draco glaring at his back as he followed closely behind him.

Back in her tent, the first thing Hermione did was check her phone. She had left it behind on accident and was not surprised to find over a dozen messages from both of her children and Ron, and a single one from Harry. Rose wanted to know where she was and why she never came back, Hugo gave her a play-by-play - England won, the game had been tied at 310 when their Seeker caught the Snitch after a pretty brutal chase for it; her son painted a nice picture - and Ron kept asking what he did wrong to make her leave so quickly. Harry was just asking her to come out again. She let Rose know she was just tired and went back to her tent, thanked Hugo for his updates, and ignored Ron and Harry. It seemed easiest.

Hermione's tent flap opened and she looked up. Just Draco.

"What if I had been changing?" she asked.

"I was actually rather hoping you would be," he said with a smirk.

She was not amused.

"Blaise went to grab something from his tent. It's just me, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, went over to her bag and sat down. She tore off her top, pulled out a jumper and yanked it over her head. When she could not quite find the hole, another set of hands appeared and helped her. When her head was free again, her hair was a mess and her face was frazzled.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco, crouching so they were about eye level.

"No!" she snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just …" Hermione sighed. "I feel like I'm losing Harry. He sent me a message asking me to go out drinking with them again when he _knows_ I don't feel comfortable. He always makes these group suggestions. Why does it not even cross his mind to leave Ron for five minutes and just have a drink with me separately? We were _all_ best friends once. Not just them two and me the wife they sometimes brought along."

"Since you are so obviously upset, I will skip past the answer that will make you angry with me and simply say he is probably not speaking for himself. I would gladly bet you a hundred Galleons that his wife told him to message you."

Hermione bit her lip. He was probably right.

"And if you want to meet him for a drink alone then why don't you just bloody ask? Tell him what you want." He leaned in and whispered, "Like you did with me earlier when my tongue was between your legs."

Draco licked down her ear and onto her neck. Hermione giggled, grabbing the collar on his coat and forcing him to meet her for a kiss.

"Not this bloody nonsense again."

They both looked up to see Blaise standing in the entryway, taking a sip from a silver flask.

"You're not ready yet, Granger?"

"Just about," said Hermione, standing up and walking over to where a mirror was hanging. She brushed her fingers through her shorter hair, looked at it unsatisfyingly and pulled out her wand, using it to even out the curls.

"Since I have taken it upon myself to be the responsible one in this relationship, I feel I must ask if the two of you have been taking precautions."

Draco stood up straight and cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Draco. Have you been using Contraceptive Charms, because the last thing we need is a little Malfoy bastard running around. While it's not exactly typical, women in the forties _can_ have children. Right, Granger?"

Hermione stood very still, her eyes suddenly dazed. "Yes, they can," she answered robotically.

"So a Contraceptive Charm?" asked Blaise, looking at Draco.

"No," said Draco, suddenly looking mildly concerned. "We have never used one."

Blaise grunted. "Please tell me you are taking some sort of birth control potion, Granger?"

She did not answer.

"Granger?"

Hermione crossed her arms and turned to face them. "No, I'm not, but it doesn't matter. I can't have any more children."

"Oh, did you get that spell put on your …" Blaise pointed at his abdomen.

"Lower," she said. "No, I just can't have them. It took every Muggle and wizard method out there to get pregnant with Hugo, and I nearly died giving birth to him. Both my doctor and my Healer said there was absolutely no chance of me ever getting pregnant again, so you're safe, Malfoy. If you ever have a little bastard running around it won't be mine."

Hermione went over and grabbed her coat out of her bag. She tried to put it on but it was not quite working right. Draco came over and helped her, giving Blaise an angry look over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said once it was on, wiping a tear from her eye before it could fall. "Ron always wanted a family as big as his own. Just one more way I disappointed him over the years."

Draco pursed his eyebrows. "Did he say that to you?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She walked out of the tent.

"Well, I feel like an arse," said Blaise, raising his flask. "Cheers." He took a sip and followed Hermione out.

The three of them walked in silence, Blaise handing his flask down the line so they each got a sip, then repeating the pattern.

At the end of every Quidditch World Cup a number of wizarding pubs always set up tents on one end of the campground. Blaise led them through an array of drunken wizards and witches. Draco stood in the back, protectively guiding Hermione through the chaos by the waist.

"Holy crappoli! It's Hermi - _Hiccup_! Hermi - _Hiccup_! That broad from my chocolate frog card!" shouted some intoxicated wizard, jumping in front of her, his breath smelling of cheap firewhiskey and vomit. "Can I 'ave yer autograph?"

"Not tonight, mate," said Draco, shoving him away and tightening his hold on her as they hurried to catch up with Blaise.

"And now I remember why I hate these things," said Hermione, glancing over her shoulder to talk to him.

There was a flash. They both looked to see a photographer smiling at them. He tipped his cap and ran off in the opposite direction.

Hermione grunted but there was nothing she could do. The man was already gone.

"Thought I'd lost you," said Blaise as they arrived at the pub.

"No, but it looks like Granger and I might be lovers again," said Draco.

"Another photo?"

Draco nodded.

"How funny that they would depict you that way." Blaise winked and pulled back the flap of the tent.

Hermione was not surprised to find that they had come to one of the higher end pubs. Theo, Daphne, Goyle, Alexandra, Colby and Annette were already sitting at one of the tables with three seats saved. Some wizard tried to grab one of their chairs, but Alexandra grabbed it back and gave him a frightening look. He very quickly walked away.

"Oh, Blaise, you found them!" exclaimed Daphne as they all walked over.

"It wasn't hard," he said, taking the first available seat. "They were just in their tents being boring. Granger was bloody napping. Had to wake her with a kiss."

Blaise puckered his lips and Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

"Hermione, this is my wife Annette," said Colby.

"Oh." Hermione smiled and held her arm across the table. "Nice to meet you."

"Uhuh," said Annette, looking at her rather coldly as she shook. Instead of releasing Hermione's hand, she held on tight. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"She's one of the heads on that project I told you about down at the Ministry, honey. Hermione Weasley. I know I've mentioned her."

"Oh," said Annette, finally releasing her. "Your daughter is Scorpius' fiancée."

"Yes," said Hermione, finding it much harder to smile at this woman.

"I guess I was confused because Draco and Blaise keep calling you something else."

"They call me Granger," she said. "My maiden name since we all went to school together." She shook her hand out under the table and put it on top of Draco's, which was already on her knee. "Congratulations on winning the game."

"Thanks," said Annette as she looked off somewhere else. "Did you watch the whole game?"

"No, I didn't," answered Hermione, her cheeks starting to flush. "Sorry."

"And you weren't there either, were you, Draco?" she asked, now looking at him. "Did you two have somewhere better to be?"

Draco met her eyes and said, "I had some work to finish, and Granger was tired. Why does it matter?"

"Whatever," said Annette, standing up. "I'm going to grab another drink?" She looked down at Colby. "The usual?"

"Yes, darling."

She kissed him and walked off.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Hermione as soon as she was gone.

"Not at all," answered Colby. "She's just upset because she missed a few goals that should have been in. Always stresses herself out over it."

"I'm going to go get us drinks," said Draco. "Firewhiskey, Granger?"

"Sure," she said.

"And I assume you want the usual, Blaise?"

"Yes, darling," said Blaise with a smirk.

Draco walked over to the bar. Hermione had a pretty good view of him from where she was, and tried not to look like she was staring too much when she saw Annette go up to him. She whispered something pretty aggressively and he did not look happy about it. He turned to her and spoke, which Hermione figured was either, "You don't know what you're talking about," or "You don't show us your walking trout." She was going with the former.

"So you really chose to hang out with us over your usual posse twice today, Granger?"

Hermione turned to see that Theo was talking to her. "Guess so," she said.

"So is it safe to say this separation of yours and Weasley's is indefinite?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. But I don't really want to talk about that right now. Why don't you tell me about your job? What do you do now that the Cup is over?"

"Well, work becomes a lot less hectic, for one," said Theo. "Since both Scotland and England were British teams the last few weeks of preparation was all on us. Now we can just focus on the regular Quidditch season, which luckily does not begin until next month."

"And what does your daughter do?"

"She wants to be a clothing designer, but right now she's working as a seamstress and Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley."

A drink was placed in front of Hermione and she looked up to see Draco giving Theo a sour look. It was only then that she noticed Theo was slightly leaning towards her, but it was a loud, crowded place and it was hard to hear otherwise. She did not get the impression he was flirting with her but, then again, she had been out of the game for a very long time. Draco was just blatantly obvious.

Sitting back down, Draco made a point to grab both of her knees and make sure they were facing him. He grabbed her hand under the table and continued to possessively hold onto it.

"Thanks," said Hermione, taking a sip of her drink and hoping Theo did not notice the shift in her body's position.

"Here, darling," said Annette, sitting down beside Colby and giving him a kiss that seemed more for show than anything. It really was a shame. Hermione liked Colby, and she had hoped his wife was someone worthy of his adoration but, from what she had seen, she would say Annette was definitely not that.

The night carried on fairly nicely. Hermione simply did not talk to Annette. Alexandra forced Theo aside and sat down next to her, already prepared with a million questions on Muggle technology.

"Can't this wait until Monday?" asked Draco. "Tonight is supposed to be fun."

"Is expanding your knowledge not fun?" asked Alexandra, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed. "A woman after my own heart."

"Suddenly, there was a ruckus behind them. They all turned to see two men throwing punches at each other. Several other bar patrons started to join in.

"Yeah, that's my teammate," said Annette, sounding unamused. She chugged the last of her ale and slammed down the mug. "If you'll all excuse me." Standing up, Annette hurried forward and leapt into the ruckus, grabbing a woman dressed in Scotland's colors and tossing her around by the hair.

"Isn't she great?" said Colby with stars in his eyes.

Actually, this was the first time all night Hermione saw any redeeming qualities in the woman. She was loyal, she would give her that.

"Does anyone else want to get in there?" Daphne quipped.

No one made any attempt to move.

Draco smirked and said, "I don't think it's really our -"

"ENGLAND NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM FOREVERRRR! WHOO - AH!"

Someone landed smack dab in the middle of their table, laughing in a drunken stupor.

"Sweet Merlin!" shouted Hermione, standing up and pulling the person to a sitting position. "George?"

George Weasley blinked several times before smiling at her. "'Ey, Hermione! 'Ave you seen me tooth?" he said, pointing to a bleeding hole in his mouth.

Hermione took out her wand and shouted, "_Accio tooth_!" She was a bit horrified when at least a dozen of them flew at her.

"Here ites!" George grabbed one and tried to stick it back in his mouth. He looked disappointed when it did not work.

"Give it here," said Theo, standing.

George was grinning like a mad man and handed it off casually.

"Drink some of this, mate," said Draco, force feeding him some firewhiskey.

"_More_ alcohol, Malfoy?"

"I know what Theo is about to do and it doesn't feel pleasant. Make sure to get some of it around the hole."

George began swishing the drink around like it was mouthwash. Then he swallowed.

"All right, mate. Open wide," said Theo. George opened his mouth and Theo put the tooth in place. He took out his wand, pointed it at the other wizard's mouth and shouted, "_Necto Dentem_!"

"OW! SHIT!" screamed George.

"You all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but bloody hell. Reattaching it hurt more than losing it."

Hermione laughed. "What are you doing in this pub, George? Where's Angelina?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I saw Bentley 'the thrasher' Tasher come in here and I just kinda followed him."

Suddenly, someone shouted from across the room really loudly, "THROW THEM OUT!"

There were roars of approval, and then everyone was chanting, "Throw them out! Throw them out!"

Hermione looked to see Annette standing on a chair and urging on the crowd with someone else she was fairly certain was Bentley 'the thrasher' Tasher. Her teammate.

It was not long before several large and bulky wizards were carrying two angry-looking men and one woman out the door. Everyone cheered and clapped at their departure.

Annette jumped off her chair and ran over to Colby. "Baby, did you see me rip out a chunk of that girl's hair?"

"I did," he said, giving her an affectionate kiss. "Well done."

Annette looked at George still sitting in the center of their table with his jaw dropped. "Hello," she said. His jaw dropped further. "Umm … your mouth is bleeding."

George did not move.

Hermione laughed and used her wand to clean it off for him before closing it. "Maybe it's about time you came down from there."

He nodded slowly and let her guide him off of the table. Alexandra stole a chair from another table just as a man was about to sit in it. He landed on the floor and George sat down happily, his eyes still fixed on Annette.

"Annette, this is my brother-in-law, George," said Hermione. "He is a huge fan of yours."

"Nice to meet you," said Annette with a smile, sounding much warmer than she did when she met Hermione. "I saw you fighting those troublesome Scotland fans out there. Thanks for the support."

"Hey, Annie!" shouted Bentley, running over. "The owner of the pub is offering us and our guests a few free bottles! What do you want?"

Annette looked around the table. "I would say firewhiskey is the drink of choice. The nicest bottle they'll give."

Bentley ran off again and returned with three bottles of firewhiskey and two bottles of mead, not to mention another one of their teammates and a bevy of women. He only allowed three of them to sit down, though, confiscating another table from a group of people and pushing it against theirs. George's mouth fell open again.

"Hello," said Bentley, staring across the table at Hermione after all of their drinks had been poured. "Don't I know you from my chocolate frog card collection?"

"You might," she said, noticing Draco's grip on her knee tightening.

"You're Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled. "I am. Well, was … It's Hermione Weasley now."

"Holy fuck, I love you. I enlarged your card and hung it on my wall at Hogwarts."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Did you?"

"Bloody Merlin, Hermione. You're being hit on by a _celebrity_," whispered George, looking awestruck.

Bentley picked up his chair and pushed George aside so he could sit next to her, the other wizard continuing to gaze at him with wide, adoring eyes.

Bentley's bevy of women did not look pleased that he had moved, but the ones sitting continued to chat and flirt with his teammate.

After a few minutes of conversation, it became clear that Bentley was not hitting on her, as George had stated. He really was just a fan and Draco's grip on her knee began to ease.

At one point, Annette, Bentley and their other teammate, who Hermione finally learned was named Simon, all stood and sang their team song.

_We're the England National Quidditch Team,_

_Let's hear you shout, let's hear you sing._

_Spike some butterbeer, drink some rum,_

_We will not stop till the damage is done._

_Wipe them out, adjust the board,_

_Once again, our team has scored._

_Catch the Snitch, England has won,_

_Keep crying, losers, the damage is done!_

Hermione laughed and clapped along, picking up the words maybe the third time through. She was happy she had come out. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed herself this much.

The singing finally stopped and everyone at their table continued to laugh, clanking glasses before Bentley started telling them all about the drunken night when that song just came to him.

"George?"

George looked up to see Angelina staring down at him with her arms crossed in front of her. She did not look happy.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey, Angie, there you are!" he exclaimed like nothing was wrong. George held out his arms and waited for a hug. He did not get one. "Aw, sorry, honey. I didn't mean to worry you." He put his hand up to his mouth and whispered, "But I was following the thrasher!"

George pointed and Angelina moved her gaze to the man sitting beside him. Suddenly, her entire demeanor changed.

"Oh. My. Gods. You're … you're …"

"Bentley Tasher," he said, holding out his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

Angelina shook it and practically swooned into George's lap.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's face went stiff. She slowly looked up to see Ginny standing beside her chair with her hands on her hips. Harry and - she gulped - Ron were just behind her.

"I thought you weren't coming out tonight?"

"Change of plans," said Blaise, scooting his chair closer and reaching over Draco to put his arm around Hermione. "Right, Granger."

She removed his arm and said, "Yes. Zabini and Malfoy dragged me out."

"And you certainly look like you're being held against your will," Ginny said scornfully.

Hermione grunted. "Well, I'm having fun now."

"Hermione." _Poke_. "Hermione." _Poke_. "Introduce me." Bentley motioned his head towards Harry.

"Oh. Harry, this is Bentley Tasher," she said. "Also known as 'the thrasher."

She smiled and Bentley winked. Ron turned bright red and looked off somewhere else.

"I'm a _huge_ fan of yours," said Bentley, shaking Harry's hand.

"Umm … thanks," said Harry. "And I'm yours."

While they went on to talk about Quidditch, Ron wandered off to the bar but Ginny remained where she was.

"Be honest. You already planned to come out tonight, didn't you?"

"No, I _planned_ on staying in," said Hermione. "But if you really want honesty then I will tell you that the only reason they had to twist my arm to get me out was because I was worried about your reaction if you saw me."

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny.

Hermione let out a heavy breath and said, "I don't want to go out for a drink with Ron, Ginny. We're separated and it's awkward. I need my space from him and the only reason I agreed to visit your box today was because _you_ pushed me."

"_I_ pushed you?"

"Yes. Ron may have asked but you were the one sending me owls, sending me texts, sending me emails. You even stopped by my office, and it's not all right. You need to back off."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Harry was still talking to Bentley but, by the sideways glance he was giving Hermione, it was obvious he was listening to them.

"Well, forgive me for trying to be there for you."

"But you're not," said Hermione. "All you're trying to do is push us back together and I don't want that. Not now. Maybe not ever."

Ginny's eyes began to tear. "Don't say that."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's the reality."

"So … so you're saying you would rather spend your time with bloody _Malfoy_ than me?" she spat.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Hermione said exhaustedly. "All I'm saying is that things need to change. You're one of my oldest friends, Ginny, but we've gotten into the habit of only seeing each other during 'couple time'." She looked sadly past Ginny to Harry. It was not just her she was speaking to. "It can't be like that anymore."

Ginny was mute. She looked completely thrown off and a little sad. Ron walked back over and handed her and Harry each a drink. Then he noticed the air.

"Blaise and I are going outside for a smoke," announced Draco, standing from his seat. "Care to join us, Granger?"

Hermione continued to look at Ginny and sighed. "Yes, I'll come."

Without another glance at her oldest friends, Hermione stood up and followed Draco and Blaise out.

"Well, that was unpleasant," said Blaise, taking a pipe and tobacco out of his pocket. He packed it expertly, lit it up and began smoking. After a few puffs he handed it off to Draco.

"Sorry about that," said Hermione, looking down sadly at the ground. "I don't know what came over me."

Draco held the pipe out to her. She stared at it, unblinking for a few seconds before finally taking a puff. Blaise took out his flask again and took a swig. Soon, both items were being passed around.

"Just say the word and we can get out of here, Granger," said Draco.

"All right," said Hermione with a nod. "The word it is then. I want to get out of here."

"Whatever the lady wishes." He smiled and turned to Blaise. "Tell everyone I am walking Granger back to her tent."

"I assume you're not coming back," said Blaise, taking one last swig of his flask before putting it away. He took the pipe from Draco.

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow that I was tired or something."

"Go on then." Blaise raised his pipe at them. "Enjoy your night."

Hermione had already started walking and Draco hurried to catch up to her.

The crowd was as thick as ever, and everyone was even drunker than the first time they ventured through it.

As they were walking, Draco suddenly stopped and stared curiously at a young couple snogging. "Hey." He grabbed the boy's coat and pulled him back. "Parker, what the bloody hell are you doing over here? You're not of age."

"Uhh …"

While Parker contemplated his answer, Hermione took a good look at the girl his arm was still around. It was the very same one Hugo had been snogging two months earlier at the graduation party. Issy was what she believed Lily had called her.

"You reek of firewhiskey," said Draco. "Get out of here."

Parker pursed his eyebrows. "Why? You're not my uncle anymore. You can't tell me what to do!"

"You know, you _are_ right. Perhaps I should go grab your mother and let her deal with -"

"No!" shouted Parker, his eyes widening in fear. "We'll leave!"

"I am still telling her about this."

Parker took Issy's hand and led her away.

"You certainly get around," Hermione said to her as they both passed.

Issy blushed and stared down at the ground. It was not long before the two of them were lost in the crowd.

"Ten Galleons says they don't go anywhere," said Draco, shaking his head.

Heading back into the crowd, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and took the lead, trying to get them through the chaos as quickly as possible.

Once they were out of the pub area and approaching the normal tents, Draco released her hand. Her fingers suddenly felt very cold.

"Pretty bold of you to call out Mrs. Potter like that."

"Her name is Ginny," said Hermione. "And I think I might have been a bit harsh."

"Not at all. What you call harsh I call reality," said Draco. "Daphne and I had the same problem when Astoria and I got divorced, and now we're fine. I don't think she likes it when people talk about how much happier I am, though, but that can't be helped."

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Granger."

She turned and looked at him.

"It _does_ get easier. With time."

Hermione smiled. "Are you trying to comfort me?"

"Slightly," said Draco, smiling back. "Is it working?"

"Slightly," she responded.

They both chuckled.

As they walked, the breeze picked up and Hermione tightly wrapped her arms around her body, but it did not help much. She shivered and, then, nearly jumped when Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"You're cold."

"But someone might -"

"Why do you care so much what people think, Granger? You're cold so I am helping you keep warm. There is nothing more to it."

Hermione bit her lip. But, she had to admit, his arm felt really nice right now. "Thanks," she finally said, sinking into his side a little bit. She sighed. "I really was having fun."

"I know you were," said Draco. "But if that thrasher blighter leaned one more kilometer closer to you I was ready to deck him."

Hermione laughed. "Jealous?"

"Yes, I don't particularly like that I can't claim you as mine when we're in public."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "_Claim_?"

Draco smirked. "Yes." He guided them behind a tree and put up a Disillusionment Charm before pressing her against it. "Because you _are_ mine, from now until the wedding day."

Draco crashed his lips into hers and held her tight. For the first time since they stepped outside, Hermione felt perfectly warm in his arms.

"Are you mine, then?" she asked between parts of their lips.

"I am whatever you want me to be."

After a few minutes of kissing, sucking and biting, their burning bodies could not take much more.

"Let's get back to the tent," Draco breathed into her mouth.

Hermione nodded and let him pull her out of the safety of their charm.

"Dammit, Hugo, help me!"

She turned when she heard the name, looking around and eventually spotting four people, three of them trying to support one very wobbly girl.

"That _ISSY_ slut just needs to up and - _hiccup_ - disappear!" The girl fell to her knees. "Oh Merlin. It's co - co - coming agai - BLEH!" She vomited on the ground, another girl reaching down to hold her hair back.

"Rose Emily Weasley, _what_ is going on here?" shouted Hermione, storming over.

Rose looked up and stared at her with wide, guilt-stricken eyes. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"You don't get to question me!" she snapped. "Why is your cousin vomiting all over herself?"

Lily tried to look up at her, but then she started to sway, attempting to lie down in her own pool of vomit. Scorpius grabbed her shoulders and held her up before she could. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and gulped when he saw his father.

"How much did she have to drink?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," answered Rose. "She wasn't with us. She was with Parker, and then she wasn't and he was running off somewhere with his ex-girlfriend." She was turning red in the face, obviously angry at the wizard who had upset her cousin.

"She was already drunk when we found her," said Hugo. "We've been trying to get her back to the tent but we keep having to …" He gulped, looking just about ready to vomit himself when Lily started up again. "… stop."

Right then, a flash went off that had all of them turning to look for the source. A photographer smiled.

"Oh Merlin! I see light! Spots! There are spots, Rose!" shouted Lily, both sounding and looking hysterical.

"It was a camera, Lil," explained Rose.

Lily's eyes widened. "NO! NO CAMERAS! My mother can't … she can't …" She leaned over and vomited again.

The photographer snapped another photo. He tried to run off, but Draco Apparated so he was in his path, grabbed the man by his coat and pulled him close. "Everyone has a price. Name yours."

"It ain't cheap," said the wizard. "Many tabloids would pay a pretty Sickle for a photo of Harry Potter's underage girl drunk off her arse."

"I said _name _it," spat Draco, tightening his grip.

The man gulped. "Three-thousand Galleons."

Hermione gasped and ran over. "That is ridiculous. Surely we can come up with a more reasonable -"

"Done," said Draco, letting the man go but reaching into his coat's breast pocket and pulling out a quill he must have felt there. He then took a piece of parchment out of his own pocket, ripped a small bit off of it and wrote something down. "Give me your card and I will follow through with this written agreement on Monday."

The man searched his pockets until he came out with one. They exchanged items and Draco held out his hand.

"The film."

"No way!" said the man. "You'll get your photo when I get my - What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Draco had grabbed the camera right out of his hands and opened it, yanking out the entire roll of film and burning it into nothing with his wand.

"No!" the photographer shouted, collapsing to his knees. "I have been taking photos all fucking day!"

"Maybe next time you should not be such an arse," said Draco, dropping the camera to the ground and smashing it with his foot. "Git."

He grabbed Hermione's arm and guided her back to where Lily was crying hysterically in Rose's arm.

"My tent is close to here," said Draco, bending down and scooping her up. "Let's get her out of sight."

The others nodded and followed him.

"Mr. Malfoy … this is not how I imagined myself ending up in your arms …" Lily muttered as he carried her.

Draco was able to get her to his tent without anyone else really noticing them. He laid Lily down in his bed and transfigured a pillow into a bucket for her. She immediately vomited into it. But, after a minute, she put it down and rolled onto her side.

"I hate this," she whispered.

"The penalties of drinking too much?" asked Hermione, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"That too," said Lily with a little sigh. "But my heart. It hurts." A tear slid down her cheek.

Hermione sighed and stroked her hair. "Go to your own tent, kids," said Hermione, looking at Rose, Hugo and Scorpius, who had all been watching over her shoulder. "I don't think Lily is going anywhere tonight."

Rose frowned. "But -"

"We'll _talk_ in the morning, Rose," Hermione said sternly.

Rose glanced at Lily and nodded. She took Scorpius' hand and led him out with Hugo just behind them.

"Aunt Hermione."

Hermione looked down at Lily. "Hmm?"

"Why doesn't he want me?"

She smiled softly and stroked her hair again. "Because men are idiots, sweetie. Your uncle Ron once dated another girl for a good chunk of our sixth year just to get a rise out of me."

Lily groaned. "Bastards … all of them." She looked past Hermione. "Except for you, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione turned to see Draco still standing there. She looked into his eyes and sighed again. "Go to sleep, all right, Lil?" she said.

Lily nodded and closed her eyes. Hermione leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then she stood up and walked to the front of the tent. Draco followed, putting up a Silencing Charm around them.

"Obviously, this night isn't going to be exactly how we planned," she said, her voice quiet even though Lily would not be able to hear them.

"It doesn't have to be ruined," said Draco, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in towards her neck. "We could still -"

"_Not_ with Lily here, Malfoy." She pushed him away. "I draw the line at shagging with my niece in the room."

Draco grunted. "I was afraid you would say that." He kissed her neck anyway, but just a peck. "September first. The moment your son gets on that train you are coming to the manor and you are not leaving until the following morning."

"But that's a work night."

"Then you better bring an overnight bag." He kissed her jaw, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, then, finally, her lips.

"First you demand a snog," said Hermione between kisses. "Then you demand I stay over. What's next, Malfoy? Are you going to want to cuddle after?"

Draco chuckled. "I already plan to." His hands wrapped tighter around her, holding her warm body close to his.

Hermione sighed and clung to the collar on his coat. She pulled her face back and looked into his eyes. "You should go sleep in my tent. If you stay here it will look odd."

For a split second, she was positive he was going to argue. But then Draco nodded solemnly. He kissed her again and forced himself to pull away. "September first, Granger."

"I have already made a mental note," she said with a smile.

Draco nodded and stole one last kiss before Disapparating. Hermione stared at the place he just was for a moment before going back over to Lily. She laid down next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell my mum?" asked Lily.

Hermione thought about this. "I'll tell your dad," she answered.

Lily let out a breath of relief. "My mum hates me."

"No she doesn't -"

"Yes she does," said Lily. "I wish you were my mum. I see you and Rose and it makes me sad that I don't have that." She put her hand on top of Hermione's. "James says if you and Uncle Ron get divorced we won't see you anymore because you're not blood. Is that true?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "No. No matter what happens you will all still be my family."

Lily smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Good."

"Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

And, so, Lily talked, telling Hermione all about how Issy just showed up from out of nowhere and claimed Parker for herself, and how he left her alone to go off with her. They had sneaked into the pub together and, once he was gone, the only thing she could think of to do was drink her heartache away. Then she called Rose and her cousin came running.

Hermione smiled. She was happy their family was so large and close, and she really did wish she could have given Ron more children like he wanted. But it just was not in the cards for them.

Still, what she had she loved, and she hoped with all of her heart that, no matter what happened, she would not lose all of these people that meant so much to her. They were the only thing that still had her doubting what it was she wanted, and they were the only thing capable of somehow dragging her back into Ron's arms, even though she knew there was somewhere else she would much rather be.


	10. Keep

**A/N: There's a little CaBW joke in this chapter. If you've read it, see if you can spot it.**

**Oh … and Happy New Year!**

Hermione sat in her office on Monday morning, chewing on her thumbnail as she read and reread the article in _Witch Weekly_ about her and Draco. Not only had they snapped the photo of them walking to the pub together, taken at an angle that almost made it look like they were kissing every time her head turned towards him, but there was also a photo of them in the pub talking closely, and another of their backs as they walked with his arm around her. That one very well might not have been them since they were both in black, but she knew it was.

Someone knocked on her door and Hermione looked up in a fright. Harry was standing there.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," she said. "I was just … very focused." She looked back down at the article and frowned.

"Yeah, I saw that." He paused. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, go right ahead." Hermione closed the magazine and put it aside.

Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. "I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Lily on Saturday."

"There really is no need," she said. "Rose, Hugo and Scorpius are the ones who got her out of there, and Draco paid off that pestering photographer. I am pretty sure it was the same one who took these lovely photos." She pointed at the _Witch Weekly_. "And to think he complained about losing an entire day's worth of film when it was probably a brand new roll."

"So he really did pay him?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he sent me an email a few minutes ago saying it's all taken care of," she said.

"An email?"

"That's what I said. Victoire set it up for him this morning. He wants to be efficient with it before he starts here in two weeks."

Harry slowly moved a few steps closer. "Mind if I ask what's really going on between the two of you? You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"So?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know this may shock you but I actually like spending time with Malfoy. He's not quite the cockroach he was in school, though he's no angel. And he …" She trailed off and glanced to the side. While she was not sure if she really wanted to say this, she knew she had to. She looked back into Harry's green eyes and sighed. "He's the only person I know who's been through a divorce. It may not be the exact same circumstances, considering he and his wife probably never should have married in the first place, but … well, it's something."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Is Ginny angry with me?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"No, she's not. She's angry at herself."

"I really didn't mean to attack her like that, but it had just all been building up inside of me and I accidentally let it burst. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "And Ginny and I … we never meant to ostracize you, I hope you don't think that. You're my best friend just as much as Ron is, and you're Ginny's best friend, too."

"But will I still be if I divorce her brother?" asked Hermione, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Of course you will," said Harry, sinking into the chair across from her. "No matter what happens you're not going to lose us, Hermione. You're our family, I won't let that happen."

"Really?" she said, wiping at her eyes. "Because Lily mentioned in her drunken stupor that James said if we got divorced that none of them would see me anymore because I'm not blood. And hearing that hurt. A lot."

Harry blinked. "James said that?"

Hermione nodded, wiping away more tears.

"I don't know where he got that idea, Hermione, I really don't, and I'm going to have a talk with him about it. I'm sure he was just trying to get a rise out of his little sister because he knows she adores you." He paused. "Lily and Ginny haven't really been getting along lately, and James gets really angry when Lily badmouths her. But that doesn't make what he said right."

Hermione nodded again.

"Let's grab dinner tomorrow," said Harry. "Just you and me."

Just then, Hermione's computer dinged, letting her know she had received a new email. She looked and saw it was from Draco, opened it and read:

_My dinner meeting tomorrow night just got canceled. Can you come over?_

_ -DM_

Hermione bit her lip and reread it. Harry was still waiting. "One second," she said to him before typing her response.

_I can't. I have dinner plans with Harry tomorrow. Thursday is the only other day I am available._

_ -HW_

Hermione stared long and hard at the 'W' before finally deleting it.

_-H_

"Sorry about that," she said to Harry. "Yes, dinner tomorrow sounds great."

Her computer dinged again. She looked.

_Thursday is the night my dinner meeting was moved to. September 1__st__ cannot come soon enough. Let me know if you can stop by my office on your lunch break any day this week and I will make sure I am available. XOXO_

_ -DM_

Hermione laughed. She could not believe he had just xoxo-ed her in an email. He was probably laughing even harder about it on the other end.

"Funny message?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at him and tried to hold in her chuckles. "Something like that."

"So tomorrow? Just us?"

She smiled. "Yes. Just us."

"And, umm … Ginny wants to stop by your office today and take you to lunch so the two of you can talk, but she doesn't know if you want to see her."

"Why wouldn't I want to see her?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh … right," said Hermione. "Tell her it's fine. Really, if either of us should be angry it's her. It was wrong of me to speak to her that way."

"But you weren't wrong," said Harry. "She has been pushing it and she realizes that. I think she … both of us just want the two of you to be happy again."

Hermione nodded and glanced off to the side again. "I've never asked you this, Harry, but did Ron ever tell you anything about the night I asked for a divorce?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. He told me everything."

She looked at him and frowned. "Then you probably know more than I do. I didn't want to know everything."

"And now?" he asked.

"I still don't," she said. "And I never will."

"It was a mis -"

"Please don't defend him."

Harry frowned. "I won't." He stood up. "So it's all right if I tell Ginny to come?"

"Yes, fine," said Hermione, preparing her email to respond to Draco. "Should I make reservations somewhere for tomorrow?"

"No, I will," he said. "All you have to do is show up."

Hermione smiled. "Done."

Harry smiled back and walked towards the door. When he opened it, a purple paper airplane immediately flew inside. It landed on Hermione's desk. She unfolded it and read.

"More work for you?" asked Harry, laughing slightly as he glanced at the large pile of parchment she had beside her desk.

"No, it's Theo Nott. He wants to have dinner this week."

Harry's smile instantly vanished. "Like a date?"

"No," she said, taking out her own piece of purple parchment from her desk and readying a quill. "There are just some things we agreed to discuss at the Quidditch game, and he's following up on it."

"Then why dinner?" asked Harry.

"I'm assuming because it's more appropriate to have cocktails at that hour." She looked up at Harry and smirked. "It's just dinner, Harry. No different than you and me going out alone together."

"But does _he_ know that?"

"I believe so, yes." She wrote her response to Theo, saying Thursday worked for her. Then she folded the parchment into an airplane and sent it off to his office. Harry was still standing there. "Relax, Harry, I don't see Theo that way." Although, she might if she was not already involved with one of his oldest friends. Of course _he_ did not know that. "And if he makes any sort of advance towards me I will tell him just that. It's his cousin who's the arse. Not him."

Harry nodded. "Tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow."

Harry left and Hermione went back to her email. She bit her lip and thought about what to write. Then her fingers took control.

_I will come by at noon tomorrow. And if you're nice I just might make time for you on Wednesday, as well. XXXX_

_ -H_

She sent it off and went back to work. Less than a minute later her computer dinged.

_And if I'm really nice on Wednesday I will expect you to come by Thursday, AS WELL. Cannot wait for those X's. I plan on giving you some of my own in a few choice places._

_ September 1__st__._

_ -DM_

Hermione smiled. It was already shaping up to be a pretty good week.

XXX

Thursday finally came around and Hermione hurried to finish her work before her lunch break. She was going to see Draco, not because he was really nice on Wednesday, but because they were interrupted. They were barely beginning to warm up when Victoire announced that Harry Potter was there to see him.

Hermione's dinner with Harry had gone well and she had somehow unintentionally convinced him to stop by Draco's office and thank him for taking care of the whole mess with the photographer. It was the first time Harry and Draco had spoken since the war, and they had both confessed to her after that it felt strange, yet reminiscent, and not quite as terrible as they had expected. They called a truce, agreeing to be decent towards each other since their families would be joining together. Whatever that meant.

Hermione finished writing an Interdepartmental memo and sent it off. She looked at the clock and saw it was exactly noon. Then it changed to one minute after. Her email dinged. She looked, saw it was from Draco and opened it.

_If you are reading this message then that means you have not left your office yet. I must insist that you stand up now and walk out your door. I plan on making up for yesterday and need every minute available._

_ -DM_

Hermione laughed and wrote back that she was on her way. Then she stood up and walked out the door, per instructions.

"I'll be back in an hour, Teddy," she said as she passed his desk.

"Going out for lunch again?" he asked.

"Yes," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione was sure he was curious about where she was going each day since she used to always work through her lunch, and she was positive rumors were circulating about her, but at this point in time she really did not care. For the first time in a long time she was really enjoying herself. Never in her life had she been in a relationship that was driven by raw passion. Sure, she and Ron had had passion in the beginning, but never like this. By the time they finally got together they had already been in love for years. What they had was beautiful and sweet, and it was great at the time. But this thing with Draco … this sensual, dirty, lust-driven madness she felt every time he was in the room was completely foreign to her. It was exactly what she needed right now. And she loved every minute of it.

After getting down to the atrium, Hermione hurried to get to one of the fireplaces. Her watch said it was now five past and that simply would not do. She took his card out of her bag as she walked, readying herself with a handful of Floo powder and tossing it in the moment she got there. She stepped inside, looked around to make sure no one she knew was in earshot, said, "Draco Malfoy's office, Malfoy Enterprises," and was sucked away to his office.

"You are a married woman, Annette. You need to get out of my office."

"I just don't understand why you won't -"

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she was a little surprised to see Annette leaning forward with her hands on Draco's desk and shouting at him, but it appeared she was not nearly as surprised as Annette was.

Draco went white when he saw her. "Granger."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Hermione, lifting her chin and staring coldly at the other witch.

"What are you doing coming in through there?" asked Annette. She moved her accusatory eyes towards Draco. "Isn't that the entrance you use for your whores?"

Hermione's eyes popped. "Excuse me?"

"Granger and I are working together, Annette. She can use whatever fucking entrance she wants."

"But Colby says you don't start working at the Ministry until -"

"She is helping me bloody prepare, all right?" he shouted, now turning red in the face.

"And even if I were here for any other reason it shouldn't matter," said Hermione. "Don't you have a husband two floors down?"

Annette blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Oh, forgot where you were for a minute, did you?"

Annette said nothing.

"I want you to know that you're not fooling anyone. Except for maybe that love-struck husband of yours," said Hermione. "The Ministry does not need to be associated with a scandal like this. I don't know exactly what it is you expected to gain by coming here today, but judging from the conversation I just walked in on I would say it is a safe bet that you're not getting what you want. Do us all a favor and walk out of here now, go see your husband, and we'll all forget this ever happened. Understood?"

Looking back up at Hermione, Annette's nostrils began to flare. Eyes now flaming, her head snapped towards Draco. "I haven't forgotten anything," she said. "I was loyal to my husband for ten years, and I didn't risk everything just to be pushed aside." She looked back at Hermione. "You're not going to say anything. This will get out when _I _want it to. _Understood_?"

Annette smiled mockingly and headed towards the door, opening it with oomph and making sure to slam it behind her. The moment she was out, Draco made sure a Locking and Silencing Charm went up.

"Granger, I can explain."

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Can you?"

"She was meeting Colby for lunch today. I just sent Victoire off on hers, she must have seen her in the lobby and knew she could get into my office without anyone knowing."

"_That's_ what you think needs explaining?" said Hermione, furrowing her brow.

Draco went white again. "No, I …" He took a deep breath. "It was a mistake." He sank down into his chair. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Hermione looked at him and then at the fireplace. She knew she should just leave. Right then, right now. But she could not bring herself to take those few steps away from him. So she walked towards him instead, putting her bag down on his desk and leaning against it so she did not have to look at him.

"Go on," she said.

"It was at the company New Year's party last year. I was drunk off my arse - I know, quite a shocker - and so was Colby, apparently. She put him to sleep in his office and I was coming back down the lift after grabbing some firewhiskey in mine when she got in. I was just bloody fooling around when I stopped it, but the next thing I knew we were naked and shagging on the floor. When we finished there we went to my office and … let's just say I had enough time to sober up and realize what the fuck I was doing. We were in the bloody middle of it when I threw my clothes on and got the hell out of there. That's when I knew I needed to make a fucking change. I told you I went wild after my divorce, and that's when I decided to stop. I've done a lot of immoral things but I have never slept with a married woman before. Maybe I would feel less guilty about it if I didn't actually like Colby, but I do. He's genuine and he's brilliant. And he loves her like no other. They were happily married before I had to go and bloody ruin everything."

"If she was so quick to sleep with someone who seduced her in an elevator then I doubt they were that happily married," said Hermione. She crossed her arms and bit her cheek.

"Even so, I definitely broke something between them. You heard her."

Hermione sighed and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Who am I to judge? It's not like I'm any different. A married woman sleeping with someone she shouldn't be."

"No," said Draco, standing and moving so he was in front of her. "No, you are _not _the same, Granger. You and your husband are separated. You have an understanding. It's different. Hell, he even had a bloody girlfriend the first time we were together."

Hermione frowned and looked down. Draco nudged her chin back up and made her look him in the eye. He took a deep breath.

"Do you think less of me?"

Hermione cracked a smile. "No. I don't think what you did was right but you can't exactly go back and change it. It happened and at least you have realized the error in your ways."

Draco nodded. "You're the only one I've been with since." He kissed her jaw. "The only time I have been anywhere near that drunk since then was the first night we shagged, and I'm hardly sorry about it. Considering our circumstances, I wanted you to make the move first but I don't think you ever would have done that."

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Really? So is that why you were being so completely obvious?"

Draco smirked. "I wanted you to know it was all right. If it wasn't for our children's little announcement at their graduation then I would have dragged you into my room at the inn that first night. And, judging by the way you were looking at me, I think you would have come." He paused. "Would you have?"

Hermione smirked back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I guess we'll never know. You didn't seem that drunk the first night we shagged."

"I hide it well," he said. "But I was already several drinks in when we shared pretty much an entire bottle of strong firewhiskey. Even I have my limits."

Draco cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Slow and sweet. Far from the usual rough and passionate kisses he gave her but just as good.

"I have to be honest," she said, pulling away slightly. "After that lovely encounter with your guest, I'm not much in the mood for shagging."

"Both understandable and disappointing," he said, kissing her again. "But I don't want you to go. Not yet."

Hermione nodded as she continued to kiss him. "We can order in. Actually eat for once."

With a laugh, Draco said, "All right."

It took them a few moments but, once they successfully dragged themselves away from each other, Draco went to his desk and pulled out some menus. Hermione laughed when she saw some Chinese food had found its way into his selection, egg rolls starred with red ink. They eventually decided to keep it simple with sandwiches. He took out one of those metal balls that reminded Hermione of the Golden Snitch and sent their order down to Kelly, who would take care of everything for them in Victoire's absence.

Barely fifteen minutes past before Kelly was knocking enthusiastically on his door. Draco allowed her entrance and the poor girl's face literally sank when she saw Hermione sitting in a chair on the same side of the desk as him, showing him some tricks on his new computer. Draco stood up and took the food, practically having to push her out before shutting the door and locking it again. He noticed the way Hermione looked away quickly when they made eye contact.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"You're lying, Granger. Didn't we agree not to do that?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "It's just … I might have heard a rumor once about you and … and her."

"The receptionist?" asked Draco, cocking an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded.

"There was a photo of us together in _Witch Weekly_ once, but it was when I was between secretaries and she was filling in during a meeting with a client. We had barely left the building to meet them when a camera was flashing in our faces. It was the first photo of me and a woman taken after the secretary I told you about went to the press, so it was all over the place."

Draco went back around the desk and sat down. Hermione tried to grab for her sandwich but he held the bag out of reach.

"Come here, Granger," he said.

Hermione pursed her eyebrows but stood. Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, dropping the bag of sandwiches on the desk. He kissed her.

"If you want a bloody list of who was real and who was a rumor then I will make one for you, but there is no reason for your jealousy. I have never lied to any woman about my intentions and I won't lie to you. You are all I want right now, and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Don't you dare make me a list."

"I was hoping you would say that," said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione stayed on his lap while they ate their sandwiches, at first focusing on how to use the computer for more than emailing but eventually moving on to his phone, teaching him the wonders of apps and even downloading a few games she thought he would enjoy.

When it was time for her to leave, Draco stood up and walked her to the fireplace, wrapping his arms around her and not wanting to let her go as he kissed her more forcefully than before.

As eager to stay as he was to keep her there, Hermione did not object as she slowly felt herself being moved towards the wall.

"I'll be late," she argued weakly.

"So?" said Draco as she heard his belt come undone.

By the time his zipper was down and his cock was out, Hermione already had her dress hiked up. Draco lifted her leg, pulled her knickers aside and thrust into her. Hermione gasped, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers tangling in his hair as he lifted the other leg and began thrusting more aggressively.

"Do you see what I mean?" he whispered into her ear while she kissed her way up his neck. "You are all I want."

Hermione nodded, her moans growing louder as he lengthened his thrusts into her. "You are all I want, too, Draco."

Draco smirked and moved his head so her lips were back on his. "I like the sound of that. Hermione."

She smirked back and bit his lip. "Don't get too comfortable with it. Only like this."

"Only like this," he confirmed, gripping her arse and helping her move to meet his thrusts. While he had meant for this to be quick, he knew he could not let her go just yet. So he kept it going longer and, for the first time ever, Hermione did not care that she took a good ninety minutes for lunch. Every one of them spent with Draco was worth it.

XXX

Hermione was looking at her phone and laughing at a text from Draco when she heard a knock on her office door. It was open, so she looked up and found Theo standing there.

"I thought I was meeting you in the atrium?" she said.

"We were, but I figured it would piss off your husband more if I came here." Theo smirked. "Unfortunately, it doesn't look like he's here. Potter is, though." He turned around and waved at someone.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just one second." She messaged Draco back very quickly, put her phone on silent, and shut off her computer. Then she stood up, slipped into her coat, grabbed her purse and -

"You're actually leaving on time for once?"

Hermione looked back at the door and saw that Cormac was now standing there. He had not noticed Theo yet, who was scanning the books on one of her shelves. And then he did. His eyes went cold.

"Yes, I have plans," she said. "Did you need something?"

"I have compiled some information on the Auror Department. What works, what needs work, that sort of thing," said Cormac, holding up a folder while still staring at Theo, who had turned and was staring right back at him. "I wanted you to read it over and add your two Knuts."

"Yes, fine," said Hermione. "Leave it on my desk and I'll look at it first thing in the morning." She refused to take it from him as she walked past him to get to the door. "Coming, Nott?"

Theo followed after her, smiled smugly at Cormac and said, "Evening, mate."

When they were both out the door, he hurried to walk beside her, giving Harry - who was still watching them - a salute as they headed for the lift.

"You know, you don't have to call me Nott," said Theo as they waited for it to arrive. "We're not in bloody school anymore. Rivalries are over."

Hermione smiled. "And here I was thinking all of you former Slytherins liked the familiarity of calling me Granger," she said. "All right, Theo, first names are now our norm, meaning you have to call me Hermione."

Theo smiled back. "Done," he said. "Do you hate it when Draco and Blaise call you Granger?"

Hermione let out a wearied sigh. "I'm used to it." Of course, earlier that day Draco had finally called her by her actual name and it had sounded very … sexy coming from his lips. She bit her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

The doors to the lift opened and she and Theo stepped inside. They only moved one floor before they were opening again and someone else stepped in. Tobias Nott had his eyes fixed on an article in the _Daily Prophet_ and did not even notice his cousin standing there. Theo made no attempt to alert him of his presence. The doors closed, the lift moved and Tobias finally looked up.

"Theodore. I didn't expect to see you here," he said. "Isn't this the time of year you always make a point to get out early?" His eyes drifted slightly towards Hermione. She and Theo were standing far enough apart that he did not seem to recognize that they were together. He stepped between them and nudged them both a bit to the side.

"Yes, that is the goal," said Theo. "But there was more work than expected."

Tobias nodded. "Evening, Hermione," he said without even a glance in her direction.

Hermione sneered and looked elsewhere. "Tobias."

"I heard you have another hearing in front of the Wizengamot in early November on that book banning law again."

"Not all books, Tobias," said Hermione with a groan. "Just racist, baseless, outdated, callous propaganda. You know, material most likely found in _your_ home library."

Tobias smirked. "It's better than the modern rubbish filling the bookstores as of late. I'll bet you just love works by that uneducated prick Kendall Sheehy."

"As a matter of fact I do," she said. "The Minister is working on getting him to speak at the Charity Auction and Ball this year. Hopefully, he is successful. It wouldn't hurt you to spend a little time listening to someone who actually knows what they're talking about for once."

"I have no interest in anything that Mudblood has to say," said Tobias, folding up his copy of the _Prophet_ and putting it in his trench coat pocket. "Of course, I can understand why _you_ like him, considering you're just as dirty blooded as he is."

Hermione did not react. She had known Tobias for years and was used to this sort of talk from him. She used to fight back, but quickly realized how much he actually enjoyed this. It was her silence that he hated. But she was definitely surprised when she noticed how much Theo tensed at his cousin's cruel language.

The doors to the lift opened.

"Theodore, I am meeting my brother for dinner and drinks. Did you want to join us?"

"No, I already have plans," said Theo.

Tobias shrugged and headed for the exit, but Theo grabbed his wrist and held him firmly in place.

"Apologize," he spat.

Tobias' eyebrows pursed in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"What you said just now was incredibly rude and disrespectful. Apologize to Hermione."

Tobias laughed, obviously convinced that Theo was joking. But his cousin's stern face did not crack.

"Don't make me say it again, Toby. I beat your arse when we were children and I will gladly beat it now."

The wizard looked down at his seized wrist and then at Hermione. His face still morphed with confusion, he quietly said, "Sorry."

"That's better." Theo released him and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, Hermione. We don't want to be late for our reservation."

Hermione smiled and let him drag her away, but once they were outside of the lift, she pulled her hand out of his and linked their arms instead.

"I feel the effect of our exit will be more impactful if we don't look back," said Theo as they walked down the atrium. "But I find myself _really_ wanting to know if he's still standing there looking like an idiot."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," said Hermione. She bit her lip. "Maybe the effect will still be there if we look together."

Theo grinned. "I like your way of thinking. On three?"

"How about just on one?" she said, chuckling as she turned her head.

Theo looked with her and neither was surprised to find Tobias standing just outside the lift, his confused eyes glued to their backs. They both laughed and turned forward again.

Hermione and Theo took the telephone booth out of the Ministry and then walked the two blocks to the restaurant they were going to. When they got there, the hostess already knew who Theo was and told him his table would be ready shortly before taking their coats.

"Come here often?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it is one of the few wizard restaurants in this city where the tables are far enough apart that you can actually have a conversation without having to worry about others listening in," he explained. "If you ever need a place to have a dinner meeting I highly recommend it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Dinner meeting?"

"Right this way, Mr. Nott," said the hostess, smiling as she grabbed two menus and led them into the dining room.

Hermione's eyes immediately began darting around the restaurant. It, of course, crossed her mind that if Theo used this place for dinner meetings then someone else might … And then her speculations were confirmed. There, at a table in the dead center of the room, sat Draco, sipping on a glass of wine while Alexandra talked very seriously with two men and a woman. And then his eyes drifted over. She could see his hand tense around his glass as the veins popped in his forehead. But he pulled it back. His eyes remained cold, though.

Alexandra noticed them too, smiling for what might have been the first time in her life and giving a small wave. Hermione waved back. Theo had not noticed them.

When they got to their table, Hermione made a point to grab the chair that was not facing Draco.

"Oh, Draco's here," said Theo as he sat down. "He looks a bit angry. His meeting must not be going well."

"Uhuh," said Hermione, picking up the wine menu and burying her face in it. It suddenly dawned on her that perhaps she should have told Draco about her plans that night, but it really had never even crossed her mind. This was not a date, despite how it might have looked. "So are you a red or white wine drinker?"

"Red normally," answered Theo. "But I wouldn't mind starting with a nice Chardonnay."

"All right," she said.

"Hermione."

Hermione put down the menu and looked up, a little surprised to see Alexandra standing there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said. "But I figured you coming in here tonight was a good omen."

Hermione crinkled her forehead.

"Draco is too proud to ask, but these potential clients we are having dinner with are _huge_. Bigger than the Ministry account, but they're skeptical to work with us because of Draco's reputation as a pureblooded, chauvinistic, _man-whore_ - for lack of a better word."

Hermione glanced over at where Draco was talking sincerely and laughed.

"Will you come talk to them?" asked Alexandra. "Just say hello and let them know he is not the chauvinist they think he is. Obviously, we cannot do anything about _man-whore_."

Now Theo laughed. Hermione looked at him.

"Go ahead," he said. "I'll order the wine."

"I'll just be a minute," she said, standing up and following an excited Alexandra back to her and Draco's table.

"So sorry to take off like that," said Alexandra as they approached the table, "but I just had to go and say hello to my good friend Hermione Weasley."

The name triggered in the woman's head first. "Formerly Granger?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and shook hands. "Yes. And you are?"

"Jasmine Sharrow. And this is my brother, Owen, and my father, Maynard."

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking their hands, as well.

"She worked with Harry Potter during the war," Jasmine said under her breath to the two men.

"And you work at the Ministry just under the Kingsley Shacklebolt, don't you?" asked Owen.

"Yes, I do," she answered. "But I still do a lot of work for my old job fighting for the rights of underprivileged non-humans," she added for good measure.

"They say you are a top candidate for the next Minister once Shacklebolt retires," said Owen. "Any truth to that?"

"The idea has been brought to my attention on more than one occasion, but I won't be throwing my hat into any race until that day comes," said Hermione. "Kingsley is a magnificent Minister and I dread the day he announces his retirement. Without him a Muggle-born like me would never have been allowed into such a top position at the Ministry."

She glanced at Draco and saw he was smirking at her, but then his eyes drifted towards Theo again …

"Did you know Draco's and my families will be joining soon?" she asked. This was the first thing she said that seemed to catch Maynard's attention. "His son is marrying my daughter next spring. It should be quite an event."

"You're letting your pureblooded son marry a half-blood?" asked Maynard.

Draco furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't I? He's the happiest I've ever seen him, and his bride is as brilliant as her mother. I am certain any Malfoy children they have will be unstoppable." He looked at Hermione and winked.

She tried to smile, but she knew his wink was forced. He was angry with her. Not for helping him now, but for coming here with the person he was staring at again.

"It was great seeing you, Gra - Hermione, but we don't want to keep you from your _date_." He practically spat the word. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice. "I will email you next week before we start our work at the Ministry."

"All right," she said. "And he's not my date. I'm just here catching up with a friend, though I'm sure the tabloids will have something else to say about it."

She laughed, hoping that sounded casual enough to just slip in there. The Sharrows joined in. Alexandra did too but she looked a bit quizzically at Hermione.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Hermione smiled brightly at each of them before heading back to her own table. A glass of Chardonnay was already waiting for her.

"So did you make Draco come out smelling like roses?" asked Theo, looking at her over the top of his menu.

"I doubt it but I tried," she answered, taking a sip of her wine. She skimmed her menu, decided what she wanted quickly and shut it.

Theo watched her and chuckled. "So I guess you want to get right to the point then on why my marriage didn't work out?"

"Yes," said Hermione, hoping this dinner would not take too long considering she could feel Draco's eyes burning a hole in her back.

The waitress came by then and took their orders. She was a little put off when Theo ordered an appetizer. That would take longer. Well, damn.

"I hope you're not expecting some elaborate story of deception and pain, because I don't have one."

Hermione chuckled.

"There was no defining moment for me," he said. "Our falling out of love was just gradual and, by the time it was over, we both just sort of knew it and confronted each other on it. We went to a party together and only realized after that we had not spoken even a word to each other the entire night. So we decided to end it. I suppose for the children maybe we should have tried a little harder to stay together, but, at that point, it really did not seem like there was much more we could do."

"And how did your children take it?" she asked, finally voicing her greatest concern.

"Edie was fine, she actually expected it," said Theo. "She's a bit beyond her years and knew how unhappy we were."

With that description, Hermione immediately thought about what Blaise had said about Edie. She was certainly beyond her years in _that_ way, or at least Edie thought she was. Hermione wondered if Theo knew anything about what his daughter had done.

"But my youngest, David, he's convinced I did something to mess it all up."

"Why?" she asked.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because that's how it usually happens. Someone messes up."

And that was what Hermione was afraid of. She did not want her children to know about what their father had done, and it was obvious she was the one who wanted the divorce. If there was someone to be blamed it was going to be her.

"So there was no defining moment for you where you saw the person differently?" she asked.

"No," answered Theo. "I mean, I guess that whole night might have been a defining moment, but it didn't just trigger. I already knew it was over, I just didn't want to say it."

Hermione suddenly had to fight the urge to look over her shoulder at Draco. He was the one who had made her admit her defining moment, and he claimed to have one himself, but she only now realized that he had never told her what it was. Theo fell out of love; that was his. But Draco was never in love to begin with, so how did he know when it was time to finally leave?

Their appetizer came pretty quickly and the two of them talked about their children while they ate. It was nice to talk to someone Hermione could relate to for once. Theo's situation was fairly similar to hers and, when their dinner came, for the first time she admitted her greatest fear out loud. That not only would her children hate her, but she would lose the rest of her family.

"That won't happen," assured Theo. "No matter what, you spent a great chunk of time building a life with these people. You don't lose anyone, not even your ex. You have two children together. He's in your life forever."

"Dad!"

Theo and Hermione looked up to see Edie standing beside their table, her arm linked with a young boy's who could have been no older than thirteen.

"Edie, David. What are you doing here?" asked Theo.

"Oh, just dinner," answered Edie. "Mom wants us to spend some time with her new boyfriend." She rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Hermione and smiled brightly. "Hi, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled back. "Hello, Edie. It's good to see you again."

David, who had been staring mindlessly around the restaurant, suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"This is Scorpius' future mother-in-law, David," explained Edie.

David held his hand out properly and Hermione shook it. "Are you two on a date?" he asked.

"No," Hermione and Theo both answered. Well, that was a relief.

"We're just having dinner," added Theo.

Edie frowned.

A tall and slender woman walked up behind Edie and David, and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Children, you're being rude. Please get back to the table."

Edie grumbled. "Bye, Dad," she said, giving Theo a kiss on the cheek before dragging David back towards their table.

The woman did not move. "Did you get my owl about the 1st?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Theo. "I will just meet you at the station."

She nodded. "I should probably warn you that Alastair has asked to come and see David off."

Theo's face tensed. "Why?"

"Because the two of them get on really well and he wants to say goodbye properly."

"But you have only been dating him for five weeks. It's not appropriate. How dare he even ask that."

"He might be around for a long time, Theo."

"If he's still around next year he can see David off then," spat Theo. "Tell him no, Jackie."

The woman huffed. "Fine. Anything to make _you _happy." She stormed off with only a subtle glance in Hermione's direction.

"Bloody women," said Theo as soon as she was gone. "I swear, life would be so much simpler if I just switched to men."

"No, it wouldn't," said Hermione with a smile. "But if you're interested I do know someone -"

"No!" said Theo, raising his hands to keep her from going on. "I take it back."

Hermione laughed.

"This town sure is bloody small," said Theo, staring at the table his family occupied. Then his eyes drifted to Draco's table.

Hermione frowned. She looked around until she found their waitress and called her over. "Could we get our check, please?"

"You want to leave?" asked Theo.

"I think it's best if we do," answered Hermione. "We'll get out of here and go grab ice-cream at this small Muggle shop a few blocks away that I am positive no one we know will be at. Sound all right?"

Theo smiled. "Yes, sounds much better."

When their check came, Hermione tried to grab money from her purse but Theo insisted on paying. When they left, he guided her out by putting his hand on the small of her back. Hermione glanced sideways at Draco's table and met his eye for the briefest of moments. She had never seen such coldness in them before.

After a long discussion on the law she was trying to pass over a scoop of mint chip, Hermione and Theo parted ways. She went and found a dark, abandoned alley to Apparate home while he headed back to the Ministry to use the Floo. They hugged goodbye. Nothing more.

Hermione Apparated to her doorstep and began searching for her keys. For their first few years of marriage, she and Ron lived in a Muggle neighborhood, which made getting home much more difficult. Which was why they searched adamantly for a house in a wizarding neighborhood when she was pregnant with Rose. They had been here ever since. Well … she had.

Suddenly, the familiar essence of a Silencing Charm surrounded her.

"Granger."

Hermione's head shot up in a panic when she heard the voice. Draco was standing in front of her. "Malfoy, what are you -?"

"What _the fuck_ were you doing out with him?" he shouted, his face already bright red.

"I … it wasn't … I mean …" It was not that Hermione did not have the answer, she obviously did, but his presence here took her by such surprise that she could not find her words.

"And where the fuck have you been? You left the restaurant over an hour ago! I have been waiting here for forty-five _fucking_ minutes!"

"I … Ice-cre -"

"Did you go back to his place so you could bloody fuck him, or something?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, her heart slowly so it practically stopped. Before she even knew what was happening, her hand was raised and she was swinging it hard against his cheek.

"How dare you!" she spat. "I told you just this afternoon you were all I wanted. Whythe hell would I go _fuck_ someone else?"

Draco lifted a hand and rubbed at his cheek. "I don't -"

"Theo understands what I'm going through, Malfoy! He's been there and he gets it. _That's_ why he agreed to meet up and talk with me about it!"

Draco's eyes softened. "But I understa -"

"No, you don't!" she snapped. "You never loved your wife, you don't know what it's like to watch the person you spent so many years with change right before your eyes. You don't know how painful it is to fall out of love with someone you once felt so strongly about."

Hermione wiped away some tears, but new ones formed instantly.

"I realized when I saw you at the restaurant that I probably should have told you about tonight but I didn't think it was important enough to mention. It was just dinner."

Draco sighed and reached out for her. "Granger, please don't -"

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, pulling away from his grasp. "You coming here … You _accusing_ me of doing anything more than talking with one of your closest friends is _not_ all right, Malfoy! And even if it was a date, you do _not_ have a right to get angry over it! We only said no sleeping with anyone else! This raging jealousy can't happen! At the end of the day, you can't keep me! We can't be getting attached to each other like this! It's only going to make the goodbye at the end of it all harder than it needs to be!"

Finally finding her keys, Hermione stormed up the stairs to her front door.

"Granger, stop!" he said, grabbing her wrist.

Hermione pulled it away. "Just go."

Draco did not move.

Hermione looked down at him and sighed. "Did you at least get the account?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "They are going to give us a trial run."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad." She put in her key and twisted the knob. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

She went inside and shut the door. Hugo's head moved so he could see her from the living room. He was watching some show on their Muggle television. "Hey, Mom. Scorpius' dad stopped by a little bit ago looking for you. He said there was an urgent business matter."

"Yes, he got a hold of me," she said, walking into the room and giving Hugo a kiss on the forehead. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, Rose cooked me something at her place."

"Did it taste all right?"

"She's definitely getting better," he said. "But she's no you."

Hermione smiled.

"Will you make me your stew one night before I leave for school?"

"Of course," she said. "I think I'm going to head to bed early. It's been a long day. Night, honey." She kissed him again.

When Hermione got to her room, she took out her phone, which she had put on silent for the evening. There were eleven messages from Draco, the first three all from before she even left the restaurant. She sighed and deleted them all. Then she curled into a ball on her bed without even changing and cried. She did not know what she was so upset about, she simply was. His accusations about Theo had been horrible but it was more than that. And as she drifted off to sleep, she started to think that maybe it was because of what she had said. That he could not keep her, because that meant she could not keep him either. And that hurt most of all.

XXX

Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ on September 1st trying to fake smiles when she was actually feeling very down. Draco had tried contacting her a million times since that night but she had not responded. He never came by, though. But there were a couple of mornings when a coffee was on her desk waiting for her, once with a perfect red rose with a note tied to it that said, 'Sorry'. Merlin, how she missed him.

"Mom."

Hermione looked up to see Hugo standing there. "Is your trunk in place?" she asked.

"Yep, everything's all set!" he exclaimed.

She reached out and pulled him into a hug, crying as she clung tighter and tighter to him.

"Come on, Mom! You do this every year!" said Hugo. "It's already my sixth. When's it going to stop?"

"Never," she said, kissing his cheek several times.

"Hermione, stop smothering the boy," joked Ron, pulling Hugo away and giving him a more machismo hug. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have a little something for you." Ron handed his son a small pouch of Galleons. "For a Hogsmeade visit. Just do me a favor and try to take a girl you plan on keeping around for more than a couple weeks."

"You got it," said Hugo, pocketing the money. "Thanks, Dad." He turned to Hermione again.

"I put some snacks in your bag for the trip," she said, bursting into tears again.

"Go, son," said Ron. "Before she doesn't let you."

Hugo laughed. "Right. Bye, guys." He gave them each one last small hug and walked over to where Lily was hugging and crying with Ginny. They must have made amends. She gave a quick hug to Harry and followed Hugo towards the train where a few of their friends were already waiting.

Parker suddenly ran up to her. "Hey, Lil, check it out," he said, waving a silver badge with a 'C' on it in her face. "Feel free to just call me captain this year. I think it suits me."

"Congratulations," Lily said coldly before turning and walking into the train.

"Lily?" he called after her but she did not turn back. Hugo tried to follow but Parker grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "What did you say to her?" he spat.

"Nothing," said Hugo, pushing Parker off of him. "If you don't know why she's pissed then that's on you."

"What did I do?" asked Parker. "Get captain over her?"

Hugo laughed. "You really are an idiot." He went inside.

Parker tried to follow but someone grabbed his arm. "We're sitting over here, Parker," said Issy, pulling him towards a different car.

"But -"

"Forget them," she said. "You know what they say about that Lily girl. I never understood why you associated with her in the first place."

Parker let Issy drag him away but he was still looking off to where Lily had disappeared into the train.

"Can you believe that, kid?" said Ginny as she and Harry walked over. "Maybe he got the Greengrass looks but he definitely has the Goyle brains."

"I really just don't think he has a clue," said Hermione.

She looked around and spotted Theo standing with his son and his ex-wife. He waved when he saw her and she waved back. They had had lunch a couple times since that night, and it was nice finally having someone to talk to. But seeing him here, on this date … Suddenly, her mind was flooded with images of the person she desperately wanted to see.

"Hermione, did you want to go and grab lunch somewhere?" asked Ginny. "Just us girls?"

"Sure," said Hermione, hoping the lunch would be a nice distraction.

It was not.

During their lunch, Ginny asked quite a few questions about Theo, which made Hermione think of Draco again.

"We're just friends, Ginny. He's been where I am right now and he's talking me through it. That's all."

Ginny nodded and left it at that.

When their lunch ended, Hermione went home and paced around her house. At one point, she grabbed her overnight bag and tossed it on her bed. Then she walked away again. When she came back, she threw in some work clothes, a bra, and knickers. She left the room. Then she came back and grabbed some heels and stockings. She walked into the washroom, walked out of it again, then went in and grabbed her toothbrush, some perfume and some face wash. They also went into the bag.

She zipped it. She unzipped and started pulling things out. She put them back in, flung it over her shoulder and went to the fireplace.

After several deep breaths, Hermione threw in some Floo powder, stepped in and said, "Malfoy Manor."

When she arrived, the room was empty. She just stood there for a minute, not looking up until she heard footsteps. Draco appeared in the entryway she knew led to his small library. His eyes widened when he saw her and, from a distance, they looked almost glossy.

"Granger."

Draco hurried forward and took her in his arms. Hermione dropped her bag and held on tight, relishing in the familiar feeling as his lips met hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered between parts of their lips. "I don't know what came over me that night. I know you would never -"

"Malfoy, I know," she said, pulling away slightly and looking into his eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "But I want you to understand that I'm in this. If there is ever a time when that changes then I promise I will tell you."

Draco rubbed his hands soothingly along her hips and pressed his forehead against hers. "What is it that you want, Granger?"

"Right now," she kissed his jaw, "all I want is to be here with you, fall asleep in your arms, and have you hold me like you can keep me forever."

Draco nodded and tightened his hold on her.

Hermione kissed his lips and summoned her bag back into her hand. She Apparated the two of them to his bedroom, where she tossed her bag aside and slowly started stripping him of his clothing. There was no wild, jackhammer sex between them that day, but there was hunger, and a little something more neither of them could quite place. But it was great. Merlin, it was great.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he reached across the bed, hoping to grab Hermione but came up empty.

His eyes popped open. She was not there. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. Her clothes were still on the floor, so was her bag, but the small blanket he had under his comforter was missing.

A breeze hit him and he only now noticed that the balcony doors were open. He stood up and walked towards it. Hermione was standing outside, the blanket wrapped snugly around her while she leaned on the railing, watching the sunrise. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting sweet kisses on her neck.

"It's very pretty here in the morning," she said. "A girl could get used to this."

"I suspect you will," he said, moving his hands so they were inside of the blanket and stroking her thighs. Hermione leaned into him and moaned. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after six."

"Still early," he said. "Do you want to take a shower with me, Granger?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then let's get to it."

Draco turned her around and scooped her into his arms, kissing her as he carried her inside. Both of them were more than ready to enjoy their first morning together. Just one of many that they knew would soon follow.


	11. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know two weeks is really long for me but, sadly, my laptop has passed on. I basically wrote this entire chapter on my iPad then converted it to Word on my work computer. Therefore, it might not be up to my usual standard since editing was not very practical, but I tried. I don't plan on writing any more of this until I get my new laptop so there may be a delay again. At least this chapter is long for you! Yay!**

**Oh! And some happy news I just have to share. I just bought my tickets for Coachella! This will be my first year going and I am so so so so so SO excited! :oD**

**Alright, that's it. Keep strong, carry on …**

Later that morning, Hermione arrived at her favorite coffee shop exactly two minutes after Draco. He was starting his work at the Ministry that day and they decided it would not be too out of character for them to meet for coffee beforehand. After all, they were just picking it up.

Even though it was still early, the coffee shop was already packed and Hermione had to push through the line to get to Draco.

"Looks like we're picking up for the troops," said Draco once she arrived. "Colby and Alex both asked for something."

"Did they text you?" she asked with a smile.

"You know they did," he said, smiling back.

"I'll get something for Teddy and Harry, too, then."

"And what about that Mc-Lacking-your-skills?" Draco sneered.

"I've never gotten him anything before," said Hermione. "Too personal."

"Haven't you worked with him for fifteen years?"

"Yes, and I have worked very hard to keep that line between coworker and friend firm and in place. I won't be tarnishing it now by being nice."

Draco glanced sideways at her and smirked. "Good."

When they got to the front of the line, Draco took it upon himself to do the ordering. A cappuccino for Colby, something extremely complicated for Alexandra and two black French roast coffees for him and her, no room for cream. He let her take over the ordering for Harry and Teddy.

When they were standing by the counter, waiting for their drinks, Hermione had to ask, "How did you know how I take my coffee?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Black?"

She nodded. "And French roast."

"I assumed French roast because it's the strongest brew they have here, and why would I dare venture a guess at how much cream or sugar you take?"

"Most people at least would add a little -"

"You don't water down or sugarcoat anything in life, Granger. Why would the way you take your coffee be any different?"

Hermione could not help but smile. "It was still a good guess."

"I know you better than you think I do, Granger. You're not exactly hard to read. In most aspects, at least."

Hermione's smile grew. She knew what he was referring to.

Once all of their coffees were ready, they gathered them up, Draco carrying his and a coffee carrier with their four extras while Hermione carried hers and a few pastries they had picked up. When they got outside, Hermione was helping Draco readjust his hold on the carrier when a camera flashed in their faces. They both grunted.

"Is this really that interesting?" she asked the person that had taken the photo.

They lowered their camera and smirked wickedly. "My editor seems to think so, yes."

Hermione and Draco recognized the man instantly. He was the one Draco had paid off. "You again," he said with narrowed eyes. "I thought we were rid of you."

"If you want to pay me off completely then you're going to have to do better than three-thousand Galleons," said the man. "But, as it is, I won't be accepting a Knut of your dirty money from here on out."

"And why is that?" asked Draco.

"Because not only did you destroy my photo of the youngest Potter drunk off her arse, but you also destroyed two of my personal favorites. One of the two of you disappearing behind the shield of a Disillusionment Charm, and another of you walking out of it several minutes later holding hands. Tell me something, Mr. Malfoy, just what were you doing behind that charm for all of that time?"

"Not what you're implying, I assure you," Draco lied, putting his arm behind Hermione and attempting to guide her away.

The photographer stepped in their path. "I don't believe you. Something is going on here, something story worthy and I'm going to be around every corner you turn until I find out." He lifted his camera and flashed it in their faces again.

"Yes, the pureblooded chauvinist, Draco Malfoy, falls for the muggle-born mother of his son's future bride. I can see why that headline might interest you," Hermione scoffed. "But all you're going to do here is waste everyone's time, including your own. Mr. Malfoy and I now work together and our children's union has caused us to reach an understanding. That is the only story here."

Hermione pushed her shoulder into the man and walked on with Draco just behind her. He smirked and winked at him as they walked off.

"The nerve of some people," said Hermione as they headed towards the Ministry.

Draco nodded in agreement. "I will make some calls and get rid of that pest."

"No, don't bother," she said. "Anything we do will only aggravate him more. We'll just have to be too dull to publish."

"Granger … He just took a photo of us carrying coffee and it will undoubtedly be on the front page tomorrow. How more dull can we be?"

Hermione frowned. "Fair point."

The two of them walked towards the Ministry, taking the old telephone booth down to the atrium. Since Draco was officially working there, he did not need to get a guest pass and they were able to head straight for the lift, which was empty when they got on. The doors started to close.

"Hold the lift!" someone shouted.

Draco pressed the button to reopen the doors.

Theo rushed in, smiling when he saw both of them standing there. "Hi." He walked in and stood next to Hermione. Seven people walked in after him. It only took the presence of Bentley and Annette to let Hermione know this was the entire English National Quidditch Team. Annette was glaring at her, per usual.

"Hermione!" Bentley said brightly. "Already such a lucky morning."

She smiled. "Hello, Bentley. How are you?"

"Great! Today's the day we're sort of raffled off to the teams and sign contracts. After the World Cup I am expecting a great increase in my revenue."

"Best Beater in centuries. That's what they say," his teammate Simon said sourly.

Bentley was not fazed. "Yep! That's what they say!"

The doors started to close but a hand caught them and pushed them back open. Ron blushed when he saw Hermione standing between Draco and Theo. He stepped in with Harry just behind him.

"Oh, Harry! I brought you a coffee!" said Hermione, searching through the cups Draco was holding. "What's this one?" she asked, pulling the cup sleeve down. "There's a lot of writing."

"Alex," she and Draco said together.

"No, that one's Colby's," she said, looking at another. "Speaking of which, did the two of you not come in together, Annette?"

The lift started to close again but someone outside pressed the button. Cormac stepped in, turning as red as Ron when he saw where Hermione was standing.

"No, he didn't," Annette said simply. Coldly.

Alexandra ran in just as the lift was closing again. Someone grabbed the doors and ran in behind her. Tobias could not hide his sneer when he saw Theo was standing beside Hermione again.

"Here it is," said Hermione, finally handing Harry his coffee and then giving Alexandra hers.

"Thanks," they both said.

One last person slipped in smoothly just as the doors shut. "Well, look at all of you riding the lift in unity," said Blaise with an amused grin.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"I have some business with the Minister."

"Sorry I didn't get you a coffee, Ron, but I didn't know you were going to be here this early," said Hermione.

"S'alright," he said, eyeing Theo from the corner of his eye.

"You knew I was going to be here this early," said Cormac. "Where's mine?"

Hermione ignored him and kept looking at Ron. "Mind if I ask why you are here this early?"

Ron blushed a little while Harry smiled beside him. "Go on and tell her, mate."

He looked around the crowded lift. Everyone was watching him.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"I …" Ron's blush brightened when he locked eyes with Alexandra, who was the only one not even trying to hide the fact that she was paying attention. "I got the job as Vice Head of the Auror Office. I start today."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You did?"

He nodded.

Suddenly, she let out a loud squeal of joy. She jumped up and down and pulled Ron into a hug. Blaise smirked and glanced sideways at Draco, who was trying to hide his displeasure since he knew Blaise was not the only one watching him closely. Annette was right there with him. Cormac scoffed, causing Alexandra to look right at him. He went white and turned away quickly.

"Oh my gods! Ron, that's fantastic!" shouted Hermione. Then she stopped and smacked his arm. "You arse! Why didn't you tell me this at the train station yesterday?"

"I didn't know then. Kingsley only came by my place yesterday evening. He said he wanted me to get started right along with this revamping we're doing to the department." He glanced at Draco.

The lift opened and Tobias practically ran out of there.

"You're really happy for me?" asked Ron once the doors closed again.

"Of course I am," answered Hermione. "I know how hard you've been working for this. Here." She dug through her bag of pastries. "Have my croissant as a congratulatory gift!" She pulled it out of the bag and held it out to him.

"That's all right," he said. "But I would like it if you came to this small party thing that Ginny is throwing for me on Saturday." He blushed as he asked.

"Saturday," repeated Hermione as she put her croissant back in the bag. "I …"

"If you can't I understand."

"No, it's not … I mean, of course I …" She gulped and tried hard not to look at Draco, who she already knew expected her to spend the entire weekend in his bedroom with him. "Yes, I would love to come, Ron. You've earned this."

Ron smiled. Draco did not.

The lift opened again and the Quidditch team members headed for the door.

"We still on for lunch tomorrow?" asked Theo as he exited with them.

"Yes," answered Hermione, trying hard to hold on to her smile.

"Does that mean you're free today?" asked Bentley.

"Umm …" Hermione lost her words for a second as she felt like all eyes were on her. "Sure," she finally answered. "Noon."

"I'll meet you at your office," he said, smiling brightly at Harry as he exited, obviously still a little star struck.

The lift started up again and everyone was silent. To avoid looking at Draco or Ron, who were both so clearly angry, she glanced over at Blaise. He whispered something to Alexandra but she ignored him and stepped away. He looked a bit miffed about it, especially when she was the first one out when the lift opened, followed quickly by Cormac.

"Later, mate," said Blaise as Draco passed him. "Granger. I'd ask you to meet for lunch while I'm here but it seems your schedule is filling up rather quickly." They locked eyes and he smirked. She rolled hers and walked away.

When she got to her department, Alexandra already had her briefcase open on Teddy's desk while Draco handed him his coffee. Hermione dropped the bag of pastries on his desk, as well.

"Malfoy, will you come into my office for a second?"

Draco followed her, shutting the door behind him. Hermione immediately turned around, pinned him against the door and kissed him. Draco cupped her cheek in his available hand and stroked it.

"Just in case you weren't sure," she whispered before kissing him again. "I wanted to remind you that you're all I want."

Draco smiled against her lips. "That might possibly go down in history as the most awkward lift ride ever."

"Yes, we'll have to try and get in a little earlier tomorrow."

Draco nodded, continuing to kiss her like he never wanted to let her go.

"Work time," Hermione whispered, unconsciously licking her lips as he began to harden against her.

Draco nodded again, closed his eyes and tried hard to think of anything to bring himself down again, a task proven quite difficult with the scent of Hermione's perfume invading his nostrils.

"Merlin, I want to fuck you right now."

Hermione smiled and kissed his neck. "Tonight. After work. I'll have to head home to pick a few things up first but I'll head over right after."

Draco nodded for a third time, his cock not softening as she continued to stand against him.

Hermione chuckled and kissed him one last time before walking away and putting her purse inside of her desk drawer. She opened her file cabinet and pulled out the information she and Cormac had been gathering for improving the Auror Office. That would be their sole goal this week.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked Draco as she walked back over to him.

He was biting his knuckles with his eyes clenched shut. "You shouldn't have bent over when you went into that cabinet."

Hermione laughed.

Draco opened his eyes and kissed her. "I don't think you fully understand what it is you do to me."

Hermione smiled and put her hand on his cock. "Put that thing away before you poke somebody's eye out."

Draco laughed. "Yes, mam."

He stepped away from the door and Hermione opened it. Draco gave her arse a squeeze before they walked out.

Colby had finally arrived, looking disgruntled as he sipped on his coffee and mindlessly watched Alexandra do something on Teddy's computer.

"How fast do you type now, Alexandra?" asked Hermione.

"Seventy words per minute," she answered. "I plan to reach eighty by the end of the week." Alexandra printed something out and grabbed it. "Thank you for letting me use this, Mr. Lupin. I am still waiting for management to approve my purchasing one."

Everyone looked at Draco.

"I already told you, Alex. You have to write a proposal just like everyone else. Your higher position does not exempt you from the rules."

"But my higher position prevents me from having time for such trivial tasks."

"That's why I gave you an assistant," said Draco. "Use him."

Alexandra grunted.

"Are we ready then?" asked Cormac, walking over from his office.

Alexandra stood and put the paper she had just printed on a clipboard she grabbed from her briefcase. "My checklist," she said, noticing Hermione's curious eyes.

Colby made no attempt to move. Draco put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right, mate?"

Colby slowly turned his head to look at him. He blinked, then smiled. "Yes, fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night. Let's do this." He followed Cormac toward the Auror Office.

Alexandra hung back and whispered to Draco and Hermione, "I wonder what that bitch wife of his did now."

Hermione could not help but wonder herself. She did not trust Annette, not in the slightest, and she knew it was only a matter of time before something in that relationship came crashing down.

Hermione stood near Teddy's desk, noticing how closely he was watching Victoire as she talked with Draco. He had brought her to the Ministry that morning to catch her up to speed on everything, wanting her to keep an eye on the research team when he was not in the office.

"Do you not like Victoire working for Mr. Malfoy, Teddy?" asked Hermione, writing down some notes on her parchment before handing it to him to type out.

"No, I do," he said unconvincingly. "Well … I mean, she certainly seems happy there, especially since he's been giving her more responsibility."

"Then what's the problem?"

"How are you so sure there's a problem?" he asked, looking at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, right. That mother's intuition of yours." Teddy gave her a half-smile. "It's just … He's awfully charming, don't you think?"

"I suppose he can be," said Hermione. Though, it definitely was not his charm that drew her towards him, but it did not hurt on the few occasions when he actually used it on her.

"Vickie says all the woman in her office gush over him. They all want to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, but he's not interested in any attachments."

Hermione shrugged. "So?"

"So … There's nothing less detached than going after a woman who is six months pregnant."

Hermione could not hold in her laughter. "I'm sorry," she said when Teddy looked coldly at her, "but even you have to realize how ridiculous that sounds. Not only would Malfoy never do that, he already has his pick of women, but Victoire would never cheat on you. She loves you, Teddy."

"Yeah … You're right," he said. "I just can't seem to shake this feeling that the closer we get to parenthood, the more distant she seems to be getting."

"I'm sure that's not true …"

"Hi, honey!" Victoire jumped into Teddy's lap and gave him a kiss. "So Mr. Malfoy just left for a lunch meeting and he said I can take mine so -"

Teddy's eyes lit up. "So you want to go to that Dim Sum place you were craving the other night?"

"Oh … No," said Victoire. "I mean, I would, but I have a million errands to run before I head back to the office. I thought you could walk me out."

"But when are you going to eat?" asked Teddy, his bright eyes fading.

"I don't know. I figured I would just pick up a sandwich on my way back."

He frowned. "Do you need help with your errands at all?"

"No, honey, I'm fine. Just walk me." She stood up and pulled Teddy with her. "See you later, Aunt Hermione!"

Hermione waved before going into her office and grabbing her purse. She was actually Draco's lunch meeting and supposed to meet him at his office since this was the first day all week they were both available for a rendezvous. She touched up her red lipstick in her compact mirror and cast a charm to keep it in place before heading out the door. She had a plan today and her lips needed to look perfect.

When Hermione got to Draco's office, he was already standing by the fireplace waiting for her. She ran into his arms and kissed him hard, pushing him back towards his desk until the backs if his knees hit his chair. She shoved him down.

"Every night this week you've had me in your bed and all you can think about is sex," she said. "Well, today I want something different, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione continued to kiss him while her hands undid his trousers. She pulled out his cock and smiled mischievously before dropping to her knees. Her eyes looking up and locking on his, she slowly circled her tongue around his tip. Draco groaned, his fingers clutching tightly into her hair. Hermione licked him from base to tip, smiling one last time before taking his whole cock in her mouth. Draco watched closely as her bright-red lips moved up and down.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione … You know I love the red when your mouth is around my cock."

She pulled off and smiled. "I know."

Draco used his thumb to stroke the corner of her mouth. She kissed it, followed by a kiss on his cock's head. Then she was sucking it again, her eyes looking up and watching him moan as she pleasured him. The sight was so gratifying that she found her spare hand slipping into her dress and stroking her clit.

Draco smirked as his breath deepened. "Yes, baby, keep doing it just like that."

Hermione's heart quickened. He had never called her that before.

She increased the speed of her mouth, as well as her fingers on her clit. As she began to moan, the vibrations on Draco's cock only turned him on more. He kept looking into her eyes, fighting off the urge to drop his head back. His hand clutched tighter in her hair as she moved faster still.

Hermione moved the hand that was stroking the base of his cock down to massage his balls while she took him even deeper. While she was not an expert at this, she had definitely seen a vast improvement in the last few months.

"FUCK! Hermione!" Draco screamed as his breathing became erratic.

He tried to move Hermione out of the line of fire but she held on tight, continuing to suck him off until his cock was limp and his come was in her mouth. She pulled off slowly, eyes still on him as she swallowed in one deep gulp. Then she licked his tip one last time, cleaning off any drops that she had left behind.

Draco growled like an animal before picking her up and tossing her on the desk. He bent her back and pulled her panties aside, shoving two fingers inside of her while hungrily feasting on her clit. Hermione had already been so close that it was only a matter of minutes before she was coming.

Draco standing and Hermione sitting up, they met for a desperate kiss that only left them wanting more. She grabbed his cock again and started stroking.

"Remind me never to skimp on the foreplay again," said Draco with a laugh.

"Shut up and get hard for me," she demanded.

Draco smirked and ran his hands up her thighs. "Whatever you say."

On the ground floor of the building, Victoire was struggling to open the glass doors with her hands full. A man walking out hurried to grab and hold it for you.

"Thank you, Mr. Dunn," she said, giving him a bright smile.

Mr. Dunn nodded and hurried out.

As soon as he was gone, she narrowed her eyes at the receptionist and marched right over to her. "And no thanks to you, Kelly."

Kelly looked up and smiled. "Oh, Victoire! I didn't see you there."

"Like hell you didn't," said Victoire, sticking her tongue out at her before walking towards the lift. She struggled to press the button.

"What's that you've got there?" Kelly called after her.

"An orchid," she called back. "To brighten _my_ boss's office." The doors opened and she stepped in, winking at the jealous witch before struggling to press the button for her floor.

Victoire actually was not finished with her errands yet. She definitely still needed to pick up food, but when she saw that orchid while picking out flowers for her desk, she knew she had to get it.

When the lift doors opened, Victoire hurried forward and put everything on her desk before she could drop it all. She had picked up a ton of folders, labels and just about everything else she could grab so she could start organizing the extra tasks Draco had given her. She was extremely eager to get started. Never in her life had she been so excited about a job before.

Once everything was down, Victoire dumped out her old, dead flowers, then went into the kitchen to clean out the vase before putting her new ones inside. Her aunt Hermione had always told her every home looks better with flowers and this was her second home now.

When that was done, Victoire looked at the orchid on her desk. She hoped she was not overstepping her bounds by getting it for him, but his office was just so drab. She looked at the closed door now. Of course she was not supposed to enter without his permission, but he was presently not there. What harm could it do to put the orchid inside as a surprise for when he got back?

Victoire picked up the flower and headed for the door. She opened it without a second thought and walked in.

Victoire screamed and nearly dropped the orchid when she found the office was not empty. Draco was snogging some woman hard as she sat on his desk, straddling him between her legs, both of their shirts partway undone. She knew the back of that head instantly, her heart skipping about ten beats when she saw it.

They both turned and looked at her, their eyes wide and their faces flushed.

"Aunt Hermione!" she screamed.

"Fuck, Mrs. Lupin, get out!" shouted Draco, turning red with fury, or quite possibly embarrassment as he tried to zip up his trousers without her seeing anything.

"I … I'm sorry," she said, tears building up in her eyes. "Oh, Merlin!"

Victoire ran out and slammed the door. As soon as she was gone, Hermione jumped off of the desk and straightened her outfit.

"Dammit, Malfoy! Why the hell didn't you lock the door?"

"I wasn't bloody thinking about it!" he shouted. "No one knows I'm here and she's supposed to be at lunch. Why is she FUCKING here?"

Draco stormed towards the door.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare yell at her!" snapped Hermione as she stormed after him.

Victoire was sitting at her desk in the front office, staring mindlessly at the orchid on her lap.

"Victoire!"

She looked up when she heard her name, gulping when she saw Draco standing there. He rarely ever said her given name, and never with such malice. "Yes," she said in an almost whisper.

"What are you doing back here?" he demanded.

"I …" She gulped again. "My hands were full. When I was running my errands."

Hermione stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, not registering who it was until she turned her head.

"You know the rules. Under no circumstances are you to ever enter my office."

Victoire nodded her head frantically. "I know, I'm sorry, I -" And then she was crying, sobbing uncontrollably onto the orchid. Hermione kneeled down to try and look into her eyes as she rubbed her back.

"Vickie, are you all right?" she asked.

Draco crossed his arms and looked around uncomfortably. He knew she loved her uncle but this was ridiculous.

Victoire nodded and looked up at Draco with wet eyes. "Are you going to fire me?" she asked through her sobs.

"What?" said Draco, pursing his eyebrows. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because I broke one of your rules," she said with a sniffle. "I've heard stories of you firing secretaries for less."

"As a final straw, maybe," said Draco, "but only when previously proving themselves incompetent. I wouldn't dare fire you. You're the best secretary I have ever had."

Her wet eyes lit up. "Really?"

"I don't give praise where it is not deserved."

She smiled.

"Wait, Victoire," said Hermione, who was still crouched down beside her. "Is that all that's upsetting you?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked. And then she blushed as the memory came flooding back to her. "Oh. Right. That." She bit her lip. "Well … I'm not exactly shocked. The two of you have been spending an awful lot of time together, even if it is just 'work'." She snickered. "I'm probably more ... Oh, what's the word? Revolted? No, that's not right. But something akin to it. I've barely seen you and Uncle Ron share a kiss before and I'm fairly sure you were doing more than kissing in there."

Both Hermione and Draco blushed. Victoire laughed.

"So you're not angry?" asked Hermione, refusing to look her niece in the eyes.

"Of course not," said Victoire. "You weren't happy in your marriage, Aunt Hermione. I saw your separation coming long before it ever happened. Most of the family did. And Mr. Malfoy is … Well, you made an excellent choice of rebound."

She winked at Draco but he lowered his eyes to the floor, looking upset about something. Only Hermione noticed.

Victoire paused and bit her lip again. "But I can't imagine Rose will be too happy. Not just because the, uhh," she looked at Draco, "man in question is her honey's father, but she still has high hopes that her mom and dad will get back together. Surprisingly, Hugo is the more grounded one in this situation. I guess there's a first for everything."

Hermione sighed. "I figured as much." She looked up at Draco and frowned. "This isn't forever, what we're doing. Just until the wedding."

"No judgment!" said Victoire, holding her hands up and waving it off. "Do whatever makes you happy."

Draco tore his eyes away from Hermione, eventually staring at the flower on Victoire's lap. He pointed and asked, "Is that for me?"

"Oh!" She jumped up and held it out to him. "Yes. I thought it might brighten your office a bit. Make it look friendlier when you have potential clients come to visit. You don't have to worry about keeping it alive. I'll do it!"

Draco took the orchid and gave it a good look.

"I thought it was manlier than just flowers."

"I like it," he said.

Victoire smiled proudly. Then she looked at Hermione climbing to her feet. "Oh, Merlin! I completely forgot! I still have a million other things to do before my lunch is over!" She grabbed her purse off of her desk and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm stopping by that sandwich place on my way back. Do you need me to pick you up anything, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just my usual would be great, thanks."

She looked at Hermione.

"Nothing for me. I have to be heading back soon."

Victoire nodded. "Oh!" She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a folder. "I took the liberty of writing out that proposal for the printers that Ms. Eld has been bothering you about."

She handed it to Draco, gave him a bright smile and headed for the lift. "I'll be back shortly." She paused. "But not too shortly." The lift opened and she stepped inside, waving at the two of them as it closed on her.

As soon as she was gone, Draco headed into his office. Hermione followed him and made sure to put a Locking Charm on the door as she shut it behind her.

Draco dropped the folder on his desk, then gave the orchid a good look before scanning the room for a spot for it.

"That end table by the window is nice," said Hermione.

Draco walked over and put it there. He slid it around the table until he decided the dead center was the perfect place. Then he turned to find Hermione still standing by the door. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to her.

"It would be nice if all of your family's reactions were like that."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm sure that was the best of it."

Draco reached her, hesitating for a moment before taking her into his arms and cradling her head in his chest. They stayed there for a moment, breathing each other in.

"I like you, Hermione."

Hermione stiffened.

"And if our circumstances were different I am certain I would have already asked to take you to dinner and make this public."

Her hands clenched into his arms.

"Would you have gone to dinner with me?"

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Good." Draco kissed her. "I don't like it when we talk about this being temporary. I know it has to be but, until that day comes, I don't want to think about it. So don't go saying it again."

Hermione smirked and kissed him back. "All right."

Draco lifted her up and carried her back over to the desk. "Now, where were we?"

It was surprisingly easy to get back into it, even after their small interruption.

When Hermione got back to her office, she could not hide the smile on her face. Draco liked her. It had been such a long time since she had this giddy, butterflies in stomach feeling. It was like she was a teenager again, falling for someone for the first time. Only, she had never had that. All of that time she had only ever liked one person. Sure, she had tried to fake it with Viktor Krum that one year, and with Cormac that one regretful night, but her teenage years were never as they should have been.

But now … Now she had that chance. And with someone she never would have expected. Someone she wished she could go to dinner with, hold his hand, kiss in public. Why was it that she had to find Draco now? When he was just out of arms reach.

Draco sat on the side of his bathtub, watching as Hermione touched up her makeup in the mirror. She had come over the night before and planned to stay the entire weekend, her things already invading his bathroom counter. It was nice to have a woman's touch in his home again. It was one of the only things he missed about Astoria, but he was well aware that if all he missed about his ex-wife was her clutter then it was probably best it was over.

As he watched Hermione get ready, he could not help but feel this horrible twisting mess in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't understand why you're going to this thing."

"I've already told you," she said. "Just because Ron and I are separated doesn't mean I care for him any less. He's worked hard for this promotion. I'm proud of him."

"But I thought one of the main roots of your problems with him was that he was never around because he was working so hard to get it. Shouldn't you be bitter?" asked Draco.

Hermione sighed. "No. To me it just means that it wasn't all for nothing. He got what he wanted."

"Yes, and now he has a set schedule to try and win back what he lost."

Hermione looked at him in the mirror and frowned. "I don't know what Ron's intentions are but that's not why I'm going. I'm being a friend, Draco. Nothing more. I'll only be gone a short while and then I'll come straight back here. Maybe you should grab a drink with Blaise or Theo. I'm sure they'll find some means to distract you. It won't even be like I'm gone."

Draco took a deep breath and looked away from her, staring very intently at a tile on the floor.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it out before turning. She watched him for a moment, and then walked over and stopped in front of him. "I'm going now."

Draco did not move.

"Do I not even get a kiss goodbye?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He did not answer.

Hermione huffed. "Fine. I'll see you later."

She headed for the door but, before she reached it, her wrist was grabbed and she was whipped around. Draco cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss. He pulled away from her slowly, his lips still lingering above hers as he opened his eyes to look into hers. He whispered, "Don't take too long."

Hermione smiled. "I won't. I only plan on being there maybe an hour."

She kissed him again before walking into his bedroom and grabbing his purse. She looked back at him one last time and blew him a kiss before Disapparating.

Draco sat in his bedroom in silence, trying to read but constantly being distracted by the numbers changing on the clock. First it had been twenty minutes, then forty. An hour since Hermione left came and went. Then another fifteen minutes.

Draco jumped up and began pacing around the room in a panic. She was not here, with him, like she promised. She was there, at that pub with her bloody husband, congratulating him, hugging him, talking to him, maybe even reconciling with him …

He clutched at his hair in a fury. It was all too damn much. He could not take it any longer.

Without thinking anything through, Draco Apparated down to his drawing room and used the Floo to go to Blaise's.

"Fucker, where are you?" he shouted, his voice echoing through the large entryway.

A door opened down the hall and Blaise stepped through, clad in a silk robe and slippers while he sipped on a glass of brandy. "Nice to see you too, Draco," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "What is it?"

"Get some fucking clothes on, we're going out."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "We are? I didn't think your little missus - or is it mistress? - let you come out to play anymore."

"She has no control over me," said Draco in a horrible attempt to mask the truth. In fact, she had all control over him.

"I can see you're distressed," said Blaise. "So I suppose ill humor you. Give me five minutes, I have something in my room I need to get rid of."

Draco waited in the entryway while Blaise wandered off. After three minutes, the door to the main part of the house burst open and a young girl ran out crying hysterically as she carried her heels in her hand. She paid Draco little mind as she Flooed the hell out of there.

Exactly two minutes after that, Blaise walked out looking as smooth and debonair as ever.

"So where are we off to?"

Draco grabbed his wrist and Disapparated the two of them out of there. When they landed, Blaise looked around, raising his eyebrows when he saw where they were.

"The Leaky Cauldron, Draco? For real?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "What's wrong with it?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't there some sort of event going on here tonight? A celebration of some sort that we heard some witch who looks magnificent in a pencil skirt get invited to. I think you understand what I'm getting at."

"Is that tonight?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Cut the bullshit, you know it is," spat Blaise. "Why are we here, Draco?"

"I wanted a drink."

"So we've come to a place we never go, on a night when all of your son's future family will be here. Something we know to be true because we were standing right fucking there when your continuing mistake was invited by her estranged husband."

Draco's smirk faded. "Are you saying you're not going to come in with me?"

"Well, of course I am," said Blaise. "Personally, I can't wait to see how this plays out. You're weaving a complicated web, Draco."

"Save me your lectures, I know what I'm doing."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Ignoring him, Draco walked towards the pub's entrance. Blaise laughed before hurrying to catch up with him. "This is going to be fun."

When Draco stepped inside, he was able to spot the Weasleys' party instantly. Loud and chaotic, a sea of red hair flooded the entire back section of the pub. Ron was in the center of it sharing a drink with his brothers and sister. Hermione was a bit harder to find. But he did find her. Sitting at a table in the corner, sipping on an ale while chatting with Harry and a young couple, the boy's back to him but immediately recognizable by his white-blond hair.

Hermione laughed at something Scorpius said, her eyes lighting up as she did so. And then they looked up, landing right on him. Her laughter faded quickly.

Harry said something that caused Scorpius and Rose to turn around. Draco darted for the bar before he and his son could make eye contact.

"I can see this is going great already," said Blaise, sitting on a barstool and waving his hand at the barmaid so she would come over.

"Draco Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you here again."

Draco looked up to see Hannah standing on the other side of the bar. "Mrs. Longbottom, what a pleasure."

"Oh gods," said Blaise crinkling his nose. "You mean that Headmaster Bigbottom actually snagged himself a wife?"

"He did," said Hannah, narrowing her eyes at him. "Actually, I'm glad you came back in here, Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You are?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness the last time we met. It was uncalled for."

Draco blinked.

"I've spoken to Hermione several times since and she actually speaks quite highly of you, making me think that perhaps I judged you too quickly," she said. "I know you and my husband did not exactly get along in school, but I was hoping we could put that all behind us. Start fresh."

"I suppose we can," said Draco, still a bit thrown off by this. "And what does your hubby think of this?"

Hannah chuckled. "He'll probably just stay out of your way," she said. "He's here right now if you'd like me to call him over."

Hannah looked behind them and raised her hand. Draco quickly stopped her. "No, no, that's quite all right."

She smirked. "I was just messing with you. The year just started, he won't be able to get away for at least another two weeks. But how about a round of drinks on me? For you and your ... friend." She narrowed her eyes at Blaise again. He just smiled.

"Sure," said Draco. "Whatever firewhiskey you recommend."

"Coming right up."

Hannah turned towards the bar and pulled out a bottle. While she was pouring, someone came up behind Draco and said, "Dad."

Draco turned to see Scorpius standing there. Alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just having a drink with your uncle Blaise," he said, picking up his drink as Hannah set it in front of him.

"I'll see you later, Malfoy," she said before hurrying off to help other customers.

"Okay," said Scorpius. "But why here?"

"We were feeling reminiscent," explained Blaise. "Used to sneak in here a lot when we were underage." He laughed and swallowed half of his firewhiskey.

Scorpius lifted his eyebrows. It was obvious he did not buy the lie, but what he was actually thinking Draco could not figure out. "Well, do you want to come over? Everyone's celebrating because Rose's dad got a –"

"Yes, I heard," said Draco. "I think we'll pass."

Scorpius frowned. "Do you ever plan on talking to him?"

"Sure I do. Most likely about money when he realizes his little princess's dream wedding costs significantly more than he can afford, and in small sentences so that he'll be able to understand -"

"Dad! He's not an idiot!" snapped Scorpius. "Now that summer is over we are going get really serious about planning this wedding. We're all having brunch next weekend. I already have to deal with you arguing with Mom, don't be starting something with Rose's father too."

"Actually, it started when we were eleven."

Scorpius turned bright-red.

"Relax, Scor, I'm only joking," said Draco, giving his son a wink. "I'll cooperate." As long as Ron sat on the exact opposite side of the table as Hermione. Otherwise he would ... Oh, he did not know. Kick him or something.

"Good," said Scorpius, returning to his normal, fair color.

"So how are you liking your new job, Scorpius?" asked Blaise, taking a smaller sip of his drink. "As good as you expected?"

Draco scoffed and mumbled, "It's a bloody joke," before turning back to face the bar. He propped his elbows on it and leaned forward while sipping his drink.

"Just because it's not the one you thought I should pick doesn't mean it's a bad job."

Draco was about to dispute that when he noticed movement in front of him at the bar. He looked up to see Hermione there mixing a drink. A lot of butterbeer and a teeny tiny amount of rum.

"Scorpius, could you do me a favor and bring this to Rose, please. I have a few more requests I need to mix up."

"Yeah, sure," said Scorpius, taking the drink from her. He gave his father one last disappointed look before walking off.

"Stealing booze, Granger?" asked Blaise, watching closely as she played bartender.

"No, Zabini, one of the benefits of being friends with the landlady means I get to do pretty much whatever I want."

Draco chuckled.

Hermione looked up and stared coldly at him for a moment before going back to what she was doing. "You shouldn't be so rude to your son. From what I heard from Bill, he's doing quite well at Gringotts. They're very happy with him."

"Of course they are. He's overqualified for that shit of a position."

Hermione huffed. She stopped what she was doing, looked up at him again and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Just having a drink with one of my oldest –"

"Bull," she said. Leaning forward, she harshly whispered, "You're seriously here checking up on me because I took slightly longer than an hour?"

Draco pulled out his pocket watch. "Approaching two."

"Oh, so that's why we're here," said Blaise, laughing as he took another sip of his drink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about your jealousy at this point. I've done nothing to provoke it."

"Except come to your ex-husband's party." Blaise smirked.

Hermione pursed her brow. "He's not my ex-husband, he's my current one, and I'm proud of him. And it's not like I'm snogging him in the corner or something. We finished that just before you got here."

Draco began to shake as his hand tensed around his glass, nearly breaking it.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! I'm joking," said Hermione, grabbing his hand and easing his grip on the glass. "Lighten up. It's a party."

"Hermione, could you be a dear and get me two butterbeers for Teddy and Victoire?" said an older woman, stepping up to the bar.

Draco glanced sideways at her. She did the same.

"Sure." Hermione grabbed two mugs and went to a keg to fill them with hot butterbeer. "I'm impressed that Teddy's still keeping up with this no drinking thing while Victoire's pregnant. Do you think he'll make it?" she asked, handing both mugs over.

"I think he will," said the woman. "He's always had very strong determination." She glanced sideways again. Draco kept looking forward. "Come back over soon, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I will, Andromeda. Just mixing a couple of fruity cocktails for the men who can't handle their alcohol." She winked and Andromeda laughed before walking off. "You do know who that is, don't you?" she asked as she went back to mixing her drinks.

"With a face so similar to her sister's, how can I not?" said Draco.

"Then why didn't you say hi?"

"I've never met her before," he said, taking another sip of his drink and coming back empty. "Why would I?"

"To be polite," said Hermione, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey and pouring him another glass. Blaise shook his, demanding his own refill.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and watched as Andromeda gave Victoire and Teddy their drinks. Victoire saw him and waved enthusiastically. He gave a nonchalant one back.

"Why is she waiting on Victoire?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, thinking he was joking. He was not.

"You're serious?"

He said nothing. Just waited.

"Teddy is her grandson, Malfoy, who she raised like a son after his mother died in the war."

Draco blinked, his mouth dropping open slightly. "Wait. So my secretary's growing lump is -"

"Technically related to you," finished Hermione, giving him a smile. "Yes, it is."

"The things you learn on a 'spontaneous' night out," said Blaise with a wide grin.

"Excuse me, weren't you on the cover of that magazine?" A witch maybe in her late twenties leaned against the bar between Blaise and Draco, standing incredibly close to the latter.

"Wizarding Life," he said, leaning away from her. "Yes, I was."

"No, not that one," she said, giggling as she tapped his nose. "Witch Weekly. With all of those different women. You, sir, have a reputation."

"Damn right he does," said Blaise, laughing as Draco leaned further and further away from her.

Hermione took a deep breath, gathered up her drinks and walked away.

Draco turned to watch her as the woman continued going on about something. He watched as she walked right up to where Ron and Harry were talking, handed them each a drink before keeping the third for herself, and as Ron wrapped his free arm around her, his hand stopping on her arse. At that moment, the rage took over.

Hermione moved out of Ron's grip quickly and walked away, pretending she was going off to join someone else's conversation. Her eyes shot over to Draco. Watching her. Of course. He chugged his drink and slammed the glass down, turning towards the witch who was still trying to get his attention and leaning in incredibly close. She laughed as his arm started to creep around her. Hermione's eyes shot to Blaise, whose forehead was crinkled in confusion. He caught her eye and shrugged.

"Aunt Hermione."

Her eyes focused and she saw Victoire standing in front of her.

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, looking at Draco once more before putting her drink down and bolting outside.

Victoire followed her with her eyes, then turned to see where she had been looking. The moment she saw Draco lean in and kiss some slag's neck, a fury she had never felt took over.

"Draco, what are you doing?" asked Blaise, standing up from his seat and attempting to create a wedge between Draco and the strange girl.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Draco, giving his friend a smirk.

Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out several Galleons. "Darling, go get yourself a drink and give the men a moment alone, will you?" he said, handing her the money.

The woman took it. "Don't you go anywhere," she said, tapping Draco's nose again before walking off.

"Seriously, Draco, what the fuck are you doing?" spat Blaise as soon as she was gone. "Did we really just come here to fuck with Granger? Remind her exactly why she should have never gotten involved with you in the first place?"

Draco tensed. "No, I -"

"You're fucking up. That's what you're doing. She didn't come here to rekindle her relationship with her bloody husband. For some unknown reason, she's in to you, and she's not the kind of woman to play your childish games. If you're done with her then, by all means, continue what you're doing."

Going white, Draco said, "I'm not done with -"

"Then stop this foolish shit and go home. Now."

Before Draco could respond, someone had his arm and was pulling him away. Victoire dragged him around a post, swung her arm back and smacked him hard.

"Ah!" screamed Draco, clutching at his face.

Victoire had one raging, nostril-flaring moment before she threw her hand up to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my gods! Mr. Malfoy, I'm so - you know what, no! Losing my job was worth that. How dare you touch another woman like that in front of my aunt! I don't know the terms of your temporary relationship, but I highly doubt that was something you're allowed to do! How could you?" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot, not noticing as Teddy moved around the post so he could seeher. He stood there motionless.

Rubbing at his face, Draco said, "I didn't ... I mean, I wasn't going to -"

"There you are! I thought I told you not to go anywhere."

The woman from before threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him flat on the lips. It was obvious by the stench coming off of her breath that she was already quite drunk.

Victoire grabbed the woman by the shoulder and yanked her back. "We're talking here!"

As Draco wiped his mouth, he noticed a figure standing by the door. It was Hermione, and her eyes were displaying an emotion that he had never seen in them before. Yes, they were angry, but it was more than that. It was hurt, betrayal, and something else he could not pinpoint.

Without a word to anyone, Hermione marched towards the back room of the pub where he knew the Floo was. Luckily, none of her friends or family seemed to notice her slip right by them. He vaguely felt the woman still grabbing at his arm, so he shoved her off and pretended to walk toward the loo, slipping into the back room unnoticed.

"Malfoy manor," Draco heard Hermione say as she was sucked away. He gulped and followed.

When he arrived at his home, Hermione was standing a few feet away from the fireplace with her back to him. He slowly stepped forward, reaching his hand out to touch her when he got close enough. She smacked it away before it even made contact.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"I didn't bloody kiss her, Hermione. She came up to me and -"

"Yes, I saw, Draco. Unlike you, I can tell the difference between someone who wants to be touched and someone who doesn't. But she probably wouldn't have done it if you weren't kissing her neck earlier." Hermione turned around, showing him her wet eyes and blotchy cheeks. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I saw your fucking husband touch you."

"And that gave you the right to feel up another woman right in front of me?"

Draco gulped, his stomach twisted and his throat raw. "Was it not you who reminded me just last week that we only said no sleeping with anyone else? I didn't break any if your bloody rules."

"No, you just disrespected me. Like I'm nothing to you."

His entire body tensed.

"Am I nothing to you, Draco?" she asked, the tears in her eyes spilling over.

Unable to move, Draco kept her gaze and forced himself to croak out, "No. You are something."

"Well, you have a funny way if showing it." Hermione pushed past him and headed towards the fireplace. "I'm going back to the party."

Draco tried to grab her wrist. "I'll come -"

"No!" she snapped, yanking her hand away. "You stay here."

The threatening tone in her voice let Draco know that he had no choice but to listen. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Later. Just ... bloody read or something until then. Don't follow me," she said sternly.

Without another word, Hermione Flooed away. When she arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, she looked around until she spotted Blaise still sitting at the bar. She went and sat next to him.

"I've been abandoned, haven't I?"

Hermione nodded. "I've forbidden him from coming back."

Blaise chuckled. "Let's see how long that sticks. But it's all right. I had my eye on something at the end of the bar, as it is."

Hermione turned to see a witch who looked even younger than Victoire smiling at him.

"Word of advice, Granger. Get out while you still can. Draco's not the type of man a woman like you should get involved with. He's only going to disappoint you in the end. Just ask his ex-wife."

Finishing off his drink, Blaise winked at her before walking off to join his witch.

"Do you need another drink, Hermione?"

Not even realizing she had been staring blankly at a spot on the bar, Hermione looked up to see Hannah smiling at her.

"Firewhiskey, please."

Hannah poured her a glass and Hermione finished it all in one sip.

"Another."

After Hermione left, Draco found himself pacing around the manor until he eventually did find himself in his small library, trying to distract himself with the latest book by Kendall Sheehy, one of his favorite modern authors. Unfortunately, he was unable to focus and just shut his eyes, hoping to forget about where Hermione was and if she was angry enough to seek vengeance for his mistake. Because that's what women did. Sought vengeance.

Draco was somehow able to fall into a sleep so deep that he did not even hear when the alarm signaling someone arriving by Floo triggered. Hermione Apparated to his bedroom before wandering the halls looking for him.

His eyes opened the moment she walked into the library, her shoes already vanished but her legs still staggering a bit. She was clearly drunk.

Hermione looked at him sitting there for a moment before climbing into his lip, curling into a small ball as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Draco ..." she whispered. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

"I don't," he said, squeezing her tighter.

"Then why did you?" she asked,tears falling from her eyes and seeping into the fabric of his shirt.

"I didn't mean to. I ... Hermione, I don't know what I'm doing."

Hermione looked up at him, her hands clinging tightly to his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Before my wife I only ever had one girlfriend, and I never liked either of them very much. I only ever dated Pansy because she was there and did whatever I told her, and Astoria was chosen for me."

"So ... you've never even loved anyone before?" she asked, her hazy, wet eyes watching him so closely. Deeply.

"No," he answered honestly. "I wouldn't even know how to do that."

Hermione sighed and put her head back on his chest. "That's sad."

She closed her eyes and so did he, breathing her in and finally happy to have her back in his arms.

"Draco ..." she whispered several minutes later.

"Yeah."

"I'm adding another rule - No, not adding. Just altering."

He reached up and stroked a hand through her hair. "Go on."

Hermione looked up at him again and brought her hand up to his cheek. "No one else. At all. And if you ever do what you did tonight again there will be no third chance."

Draco smiled. "All right."

He leaned in to kiss her but she shot herself back. "Not with your tainted lips! At least brush your teeth first."

"Whatever you say." He wrapped his arms underneath her, lifting her up with him as he stood and Apparating them to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and said, "Just give me a minute, doll."

Hermione smiled. "Have we reached the phase of pet names in our relationship?"

Draco laughed. "Guess so."

He brushed his teeth quickly and hurried back out to her. When he reentered the bedroom, Hermione was on her knees in the center of his bed completely naked. "Ready to make it up to me?"

Draco smirked, tearing off his clothes before jumping onto the bed to join her. Finally, she was right back where she should have been the entire night. With him. And her lips had never tasted so sweet.

28


End file.
